Say it with flowers VF
by Alexiandra18
Summary: TRADUCTION - Après le procès des Malfoy, Harry commence à recevoir des fleurs. Cela prends un moment avant qu'il ne se rende compte que ces fleurs ne sont pas choisit au hasard. Birthday fic; slash; juste après la guerre; Mpreg dans les derniers chapitres; plus d'avertissement à l'intérieure.
1. Chapitre 1:Hyacinthe Violette et Camp Bl

_**Note de l'Auteur :**_ Cette Fic est dédiée à babyvfan, parce que c'est son anniversaire aujourd'hui ! Joyeux anniversaire ma chérie ! Maintenant j'ai dit que ce serait un oneshot, mais pour être honnête ma façon de gérer mon temps craint et je suis très à cheval sur la mise en ligne à temps de mes fictions, le oneshote c'est transformé en une fic à plusieurs chapitres *tousse* J'espère que ça vous dérange pas ^^ ;

 _ **Note de la Traductrice :**_ Bonjour à tous ! Voilà c'est la première fanfiction que je traduis et j'espère qu'elle vous plaira. _**Elle est de la très prolifique FanofBellaandEdward qui écrit en anglais!**_ Au niveaux de la ponctuation j'ai rien changé donc si ça change pour les dialogues à ce que vous êtes habitué c'est normale. Pour les noms j'ai gardé ceux en anglais la plus part du temps pour les personnages.

 _ **Bon je vous laissent à la lecture !;)**_

 _ **État de la fiction original :**_ FINI avec 8 CHAPITRES et 47k de texte !

 _ **Bêta:**_ Idgie539

 _ **Avertissement :**_ Harry POV (Point de Vue) ; juste après la guerre ; un peu de drame ; Harry plutôt détendu ; ne prends pas en compte l'épilogue ; Harry/Ginny implicite tout d'abord mais ça ne durera pas et ne sera pas explicite.

 _ **Disclaimer :**_ Harry Potter ne m'appartiens pas. C'est l'œuvre de J.K Rowling.

J'espère que ça vous plaira !

* * *

Chapitre 1 : Hyacinthe Violette et Camélia Blanche

''Draco Malfoy et Narcissa Malfoy née Black sont jugés non coupable, en raison de leurs soutien offert à Harry Potter pendant la guerre,'' annonça le Juge Heatwing de sa voix profonde et rauque traversant toute la pièce alors qu'il lisait la décision du jury. ''Lucius Malfoy est condamné à deux années d'assignation à domicile pour son implication durant la guerre. Il y aura des restrictions appliquées à sa baguette et un Auror le contrôlera de manière hebdomadaire jusqu'à la fin de sa sentence.''

Les yeux bleu clair fixaient les personnes réunies dans cette grande salle. ''Je déclare l'affaire classée. Vous êtes tous priés de quitter la cour.''

Aussitôt que ces mots sortirent de la bouche du juge, une clameur s'éleva dans les gradins où l'assistance vociférait et s'insurgeait face à l'injustice du jugement, exigeant que les Malfoy reçoivent une condamnation plus sévère. Quelques sorciers essayèrent de passer au-dessus du mur en pierre séparant les bancs de l'endroit où les accusés attendaient leur châtiment, leur baguette s'agitant dangereusement dans les airs. Les Aurors se précipitèrent, lançant des boucliers pour empêcher la foule de s'approcher et immobiliser ceux qui essayaient de leur jeter des sorts.

En attendant, deux autres Aurors retiraient les chaînes des bras et jambes des Malfoy, alors qu'un troisième mettait en place les restrictions sur la baguette du chef de la famille Malfoy avec un visage impassible.

Les Aurors réussirent à calmer l'attroupement qui se dispersa tout en grommelant et se plaignant plus bruyamment que les Malfoy avaient une fois encore réussis à s'extirper d'une véritable condamnation.

Sitôt que la plus grosse partie de la foule quitta la salle, dans une des dernières rangées une silhouette solitaire se leva de son siège remettant sa baguette dans sa poche alors qu'il regardait d'un œil inquiet les dernières personnes sortir d'une démarche traînante.

On pourrait penser que seulement deux mois après la fin de la guerre, les gens n'auraient pas l'énergie de s'insurger à propos d'affaires qui ne les regardaient pas. Visiblement, il s'était trompé à ce sujet.

Il poussa un soupir tout en se grattant la tête – passer plusieurs jours cloîtré dans des pièces sombres et encombrées, à écouter des témoignages, des preuves et des avocats plaider était usant et il était soulagé de pouvoir enfin rentrer chez lui- il commença à descendre les petites marches de pierres, ses pas facilement masqués par le bruit que faisaient les autres.

Il avait presque atteint la porte, douce liberté si proche, lorsque quelqu'un l'appela.

''Potter !''

Surpris, Harry se retourna et leva légèrement la tête lorsque Malfoy s'arrêta à quelques pas de lui : ses yeux gris, brillant d'une lueur surnaturelle, imposants dans son visage trop étroit.

''Oui, Malfoy ?'' demanda Harry curieux, conscient du regard entraîné de l'Auror sur eux.

Malfoy déglutit et soudain il tendit sa main, mais Harry avait déjà reculé d'un pas avant qu'il ne réalise que le blond n'avait fait que tendre sa main et n'était pas sur le point de l'attaquer. Il se sentit rougir : les vieilles habitudes avaient la vie dure on dirait.

Si Malfoy constata se léger recul, il ne fit pas de remarques. A la place, il garda sa main offerte et d'une voix tremblante lui dit, ''Je veux juste te – remercier, Potter. D'avoir aidé mes parents et – moi aussi.''

Harry haussa les épaules et fit un sourire désabusé. '' On ne s'est peut-être pas entendu pendant notre scolarité, mais ça ne veut pas dire que je veux te voir derrière les barreaux. Peu de personnes méritent Azkaban...'' il fléchit, revoyant les quelques procès où il avait été présent de Mangemorts qui avaient torturé et tué. Eux étaient de ceux qui méritaient d'être enfermés dans ce lieu honni.

Quelqu'un se racla la gorge derrière lui, le tirant de ses pensées, et il secoua la tête pour les chasser. '' Enfin, je disais juste la vérité. C'est tout''.

'' Malgré tout, tu aurais pu choisir de ne pas le faire et pour ça je te remercie.'' Lui fit remarquer Malfoy et cela sembla clair qu'il garderait sa main tendue jusqu'à ce que Harry l'accepte ou la repousse.

Harry l'étudia attentivement. Le pompeux et arrogant bâtard qu'avait été Malfoy pendant la majorité de leur scolarité n'était plus là. À sa place, il était un déterminé, mais incertain – _et brisé comme toi_ , ajouta une voix quelque part au fond de son esprit- jeune homme, qui semblait sur le point d'être malade, mais il restait debout là, sa main offerte, prenant le risque d'être rejeté.

Ils avaient tous deux parcourus du chemin depuis leur rencontre comme deux jeunes garçons de onze ans.

Harry sourit et accepta la main de Malfoy, la secouant fermement. Le contact de Malfoy était frais, ses doigts étaient un peu caleux après avoir été trop longtemps sur un balai, mais cela n'était pas désagréable.

Malfoy sembla surpris un instant avant d'affermir sa poigne. ''Merci'' dit-il une nouvelle fois.

''Pas de problème. À la prochaine Malfoy.'' ajouta Harry en retirant sa main. Il fit un signe de tête aux parents de Malfoy pour les saluer, avant de sortir de la pièce.

Il pouvait enfin rentrer chez lui.

* * *

''Et tu penses revenir en septembre ?'' demanda Hermione hésitante, mordillant sa lèvre inférieure.

Harry soupira, inclinant légèrement le biberon de lait afin que le bébé dans ses bras puisse en boire la dernière goutte. ''Je ne suis pas sûre, 'Mione,'' admit-il à contre cœur. ''C'est juste que... ça ferait bizarre d'y retourner après tout ce qu'il s'est passé.''

Elle fit pianoter ses doigts sur la table usée. ''Si tu ne reviens pas, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire alors ?''

''Ce n'est pas comme si Harry avait besoin d'un diplôme'', renifla Ron de l'autre côté de la table. Il était en train d'engloutir une assiette d'œufs, alors qu'Hermione grimaçait de dégoût. ''Je veux dire, il est Harry Potter ! Tout le monde l'engagera qu'il soit qualifié ou non.''

''Je ne prévois pas de compter uniquement sur ma renommée', répondit Harry en secouant la tête. Il y avait de la vérité dans les paroles de Ron, pourtant. En n'y réfléchissant, peu de personnes se préoccuperaient de son manque de diplômes si cela signifiait qu'ils pouvaient le recruter.

''Tu peux penser qu'un diplôme n'est pas important, Ron, mais l'éducation est importante'', dédaigna Hermione, qui lança à leur ami roux un regard d'avertissement. ''Est-ce que Ginny t'a dit ce qu'elle comptait faire ?''

Harry acquiesça d'un signe de tête, retirant le biberon doucement. Teddy grommela son désaccord, mais ne commença pas à pleurer et cligna des yeux tout en regardant le brun. Après avoir jeté une serviette sur son épaule, il redressa Teddy et lui tapota gentiment le dos jusqu'à celui-ci fasse son rot avec une petite remontée de lait. ''Bravo, bonhomme'', le félicita Harry tout en bannissant la serviette souillée dans la machine à laver à l'étage, plus du tout préoccupé par celle-ci après quelques mois. On ne pouvait s'occuper d'un bébé et rester préoccupé par le désordre ou par ce qu'il pouvait sortir.

En vérité Teddy était en plein dans la transition vers la nourriture solide, ce qui allait permettre de diminuer les dégâts. Au moins c'est ce que Harry espérait.

''Elle m'a dit qu'elle prévoyait d'y retourner pour finir l'école.'' expliqua-t-il, tout en positionnant Teddy pour qu'il puisse de nouveau se reposer dans ses bras. Pour l'instant le bébé semblait bien trop fasciné par ses petits poings se fermant et s'ouvrant pour qu'il ne s'endorme.

''Et toi ?'' Hermione leva un sourcil, une lueur obstinée dans le regard l'avertissant qu'elle ne laisserait pas tomber le sujet avant qu'elle n'ait eu une réponse satisfaisante.

Les yeux verts roulèrent, mais Harry répondit agréablement ''Je prévois d'étudier quelques matières tout seul et voir si on me laissera passer les examens sans que j'aille en cours.''

Elle acquiesça lentement, un léger froncement de sourcils présent. ''Ça me paraît être une bonne idée. Quels sujets tu comptes -''

Elle fut interrompue par un 'thumb' assourdi venant de la fenêtre et ils se tournèrent, surpris. Teddy n'était visiblement pas dérangé par ce bruit soudain, toujours concentré à s'extasier sur ses poings, ses cheveux hésitant entre le brun mat et le noir.

Un hibou auburn avec quelques paillettes de blanc couvrant son poitrail fixait Harry solennellement avant de toquer à la fenêtre avec son bec une nouvelle fois, devenant impatient à cause du manque de réaction.

''Tu connais ce hibou, Harry ?'' demanda Ron curieux, et après avoir enfourné le dernier morceau de son pain grillé couvert de beurre dans sa bouche, il se leva de sa chaise et traversa la cuisine pour ouvrir la fenêtre.

Le hibou hulula doucement et vola silencieusement à l'intérieur, puis se posa sur la table juste devant le sorcier brun. Une boîte blanche, petite et rectangulaire, était accrochée à sa patte droite.

''Non, je ne sais pas,'' répondit Harry, fronçant les sourcils. Est-ce que c'était du Ministère, de Kingsley peut-être ? Ou peut-être un de ses 'admirateurs' ? Il grimaça à cette pensée. Justement, deux jours plus tôt, il avait dû se débarrasser de trois grandes piles de lettres et cadeaux venant de personnes désirant attirer son attention.

Teddy remarqua le hibou et ses yeux bleus s'écarquillèrent de surprise.

''Hermione, ça te dérangerait de vérifier le paquet ?'' demanda Harry, désignant la petite boîte. ''Je le ferais bien, mais j'ai laissé ma baguette à l'étage.''

''Souviens toi de ce que disait Moody, mon pote : vigilance constante,'' le taquina Ron qui se rassit sur sa chaise, tout en jetant un regard prudent au hibou malgré tout.

Il était avec Harry le jour où il avait visité le Chemin de Traverse pour la première fois après que la guerre s'était achevée, et un homme furieux contre Harry à cause de son annonce qu'il défendrait les Malfoy avait essayé de lui donner un cadeau qui aurait explosé une fois que Harry l'aurait touché. Depuis, ils avaient été prudents au sujet des cadeaux donnés par des personnes qu'ils ne connaissaient pas.

''Pas de problème, Harry'' lui sourit Hermione, et elle jeta différents sortilèges de Détection sur le paquet, faisant en sorte de tout couvrir, des malédictions aux traces invisibles de potions.

Rien à signaler.

''Je suppose que je dois l'ouvrir alors'' marmonna Harry et, avec une seule main, il détacha la boîte de la patte du hibou, qui partit à l'instant où il fut libéré de son fardeau.

Hermione hocha la tête et utilisa un Sort d'Agrandissement pour faire en sorte que la boîte retrouve sa taille d'origine. Elle s'agrandit et aussitôt qu'elle atteignit sa taille finale, le dessus s'ouvrit et les quatre pans tombèrent, révélant...

Un bouquet de fleurs. Deux différentes sortes pour être exact. Il y avait sept fleurs violettes que Harry reconnut comme des hyacinthes violettes, et l'autre moitié était blanche et avait la forme de cloches et cela lui prit un peu plus longtemps avant de se souvenir que celles-ci étaient des campanules blanches. Un des voisins des Dursley avait ces fleurs dans son jardin chaque année.

''Eh'' Ron semblait stupéfait, bouche bée face aux fleurs.

Même Hermione paressait stupéfaite, ses yeux marrons écarquillés par la surprise alors qu'elle baissait sa baguette. Elle s'éclaircit la voix. ''Eh, tu penses qu'elles viennent de Ginny ?''

Un reniflement échappa à Harry avant qu'il ne puisse s'en empêcher. ''Non, elles ne sont pas de Ginny, aucun doute là-dessus. Elle n'est pas très fleurs, donc elle ne m'en enverrait jamais.'' Une petite carte pliée était accrochée à l'une des hyacinthes violettes, attirant son regard. Il la retira, l'étudiant attentivement.

Le papier était plutôt épais et avait pris l'odeur des hyacinthes. Des lignes dorées avaient été imprimées sur les bords de la carte avec une petit rose épanouie dessinée au milieu.

''Allez, lis-la,'' l'encouragea Hermione, anxieuse et prête à la lui arracher des mains s'il prenait plus de temps à la lire.

Teddy semblait avoir eu assez d'excitation pour ce matin, parce que ses yeux commençaient à se fermer, sa respiration se ralentissait et Harry savait que cela ne serait pas long avant que son filleul ne soit profondément endormi.

La curiosité le dévorant, il déplia la carte et fut accueilli par une écriture élégante.

 _'Potter,_

 _Je sais que je t'ai déjà remercié après le procès, mais considère ces fleurs comme ma manière de te remercier officiellement pour tout ce que tu as fait pour moi et ma famille. J'ai sincèrement apprécié ton geste._

 _Ce bouquet est également ma manière de m'excuser pour toutes les mauvaises actions que j'ai orchestrées à ton encontre pendant les sept dernières années. Je sais que des fleurs ne sont pas suffisantes pour excuser mon comportement, mais j'espère que tu pourras à l'avenir me pardonner._

 _Je veux prendre un nouveau départ et j'espère que tu accepteras ces fleurs comme un signe de ma bonne volonté. Si tu ne le fais pas, je comprendrai._

 _Draco Malfoy'_

Sidéré, les yeux d'Harry firent l'aller-retour entre les fleurs et la carte. Malfoy lui offrait des fleurs pour s'excuser et le remercier ? Dans quelle sorte d'univers alternatif s'était-il réveillé ce matin ? Et pourquoi deux sortes de fleurs différentes ? Une ne suffirait pas amplement ? Ou manquait-il quelque chose ?

Eh bien, Malfoy avait toujours été le genre à préférer les grands gestes. Harry ferma la carte et fixa, songeur, le bouquet. Si Malfoy voulait dire pardon et le remercier encore avec ces fleurs, qui était Harry pour lui dire non ? C'était un geste gentil après tout – même si le choix des fleurs était étrange.

Mais il n'avait jamais affirmé pouvoir comprendre comment le cerveau de Malfoy fonctionnait. Et les fleurs étaient charmantes...

''Qui les a envoyées ?'' demanda Ron curieux, s'affalant sur sa chaise.

Harry sourit mystérieusement. ''Quelqu'un qui veux faire amende honorable.''

* * *

NA2 : Hey, voyez vous ça, pas de suspens du tout. Qui l'aurait cru ? LOL. Donc oui cela vas être une fiction à plusieurs chapitres avec chaque chapitre se concentrant autour d'une fleur spécifique – ou fleurs des fois comme ici.

J'espère vous voir pour le prochain chapitre, appelé Snowdrop [ ou Perce-Neige]

Câlin

Melissa

 _ **NT2 :**_ Coucou ! Je pensait pas que ça pouvait être aussi long de traduire un chapitre...


	2. Chapter 2: Snowdrop ou Perce-Neige

_**Warning :**_ Rien de particulier juste un petit time skip.

 _ **Disclaimer :**_ Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas mais à J.K. Rowling.

 _ **Bêta:**_ Idgie539

J'espère que ça vous plaira !

Chapitre 2 : Snowdrop [ ou Perce Neige]

''Presque fini ici, Teddy'' soupira Harry en passant ses doigts dans les cheveux de Teddy.

''Bah,'' grommela Teddy, mais son agacement ne se transforma pas en pleurs, ce qui pour Harry était une victoire.

Il portait son filleul de presque cinq mois en écharpe, la tête du bébé reposant sur son torse. Transporter Teddy dans un porte-bébé était plus facile que le faire dans une poussette, surtout dans des rues bondées comme le Chemin de Traverse. En y allant le jeudi après le début des cours à Poudlard, il s'assurait que la rue serait moins chargée, mais Harry avait découvert qu'il aimait avoir Teddy contre lui. De plus, utiliser un porte-bébé faisait que les personnes avaient moins tendance à s'agglutiner autour de lui, comme ils le faisaient à chaque fois qu'il était en public avec Teddy dans une poussette. Ils le fixaient toujours, murmuraient toujours à son sujet lorsqu'ils pensaient qu'il ne pouvait pas les entendre, mais tout le côté bébé dans un porte-bébé semblait les rendre plus hésitants à l'approcher, ce dont il n'allait pas se plaindre. D'ailleurs, Teddy préférait aussi la distance qu'il y avait entre eux et lui.

Ginny l'avait taquiné en lui disant qu'il ferait partie de ces pères surprotecteurs.

''Encore quelques livres et on rentre à la maison, hum ?'' murmura Harry. Ne jetant même pas un regard aux allées contenant les livres à propos d'Herbologie et d'Astronomie, il entra dans l'allée contenant majoritairement des livres de Métamorphose.

''Buh,'' acquiesça Teddy, sa main droite tenant fermement le T-shirt de Harry, le froissant.

Harry n'avait pas encore décidé ce qu'il voulait faire dans la vie. Lorsque McGonagall lui avait posé la question en cinquième année – ce qui lui semblait être dans une autre vie alors que cela ne faisait que quelques années – il avait répondu la première chose qui lui passait par la tête, et cela avait été Auror.

La guerre l'avait lassé de combattre des mages noirs. Malgré ça, il avait découvert qu'il ne pouvait pas rassembler le même enthousiasme à vouloir devenir Auror, plus maintenant. Il ne pouvait s'imaginer courir après des criminels jour après jour durant des années. Il devait également penser à Teddy – il ne pouvait laisser le petit garçon derrière sans son parrain. C'est vrai, il aurait sa grand-mère, et même les Weasley seraient heureux de s'occuper de lui – mais Remus lui avait confié la garde de son fils et Harry était déterminé à ne pas décevoir l'homme. Teddy devait déjà grandir sans ses parents, Harry veillerait à ce qu'il ne doive pas en plus grandir sans son parrain. Sirius n'avait pas eu cette chance, mais Harry l'avait et n'allait pas la gâcher.

Donc, avec le métier d'Auror raillé de la liste, Harry ne savait pas ce qu'il pourrait faire. Avec son idée initiale de devenir Auror, il n'avait pas vraiment pensé à d'autres carrières possibles. Pour être honnête, il n'avait pas pensé survivre à la guerre, donc il n'avait eu aucun intérêt à chercher un travail qui lui conviendrait.

Il avait survécu, maintenant il devait trouver ce qu'il ferait du reste de sa vie.

Il s'était rendu compte qu'étudier les sujets qui lui paraissait les plus intéressants était un bon début. Jusqu'ici il avait pris quelques livres de cours à propos de sorts et de malédictions et comment les reconnaître en duel, et même un livre sur les Charmes. Il était plutôt bon en Métamorphose et il avait décidé qu'approfondir le sujet ne serait pas une mauvaise idée. S'il avait le moindre problème il pourrait se tourner soit vers Hermione, soit vers McGonagall pour l'aider.

''Potter ?''

La voix calme et modéré fit relever la tête d'Harry et avec un regard, il vit Malfoy qui se tenait au bout de l'allée, tenant fermement quatre livres.

''Malfoy,'' le salua Harry, surpris, et les yeux gris se tournèrent vers Teddy durant un cours instant avant de se plonger dans les yeux verts du survivant.

''Je pensais que tu retournerais à Poudlard,'' fit remarquer Malfoy et il n'y avait aucune trace de mépris dans sa voix. Ses joues n'étaient plus creuses, comme lors du procès, mais il avait de légères poches sous ses yeux, dévoilant son manque de repos.

Harry hésita. ''Ça ne me paressait pas être une bonne idée'' répondit-il légèrement ''Et toi ?''

Après qu'il avait reçu le bouquet de fleurs il y a une semaine, il avait envoyé une réponse pour le remercier pour les fleurs, mais il n'avait pas eu de réponse de l'autre homme en retour.

''Ça ne me semblait... pas prudent d'y retourner,'' répondit Malfoy en se crispant.

''Il y a – des gens qui vous pose problème ?'' demanda Harry incertain, ne voulant pas risquer la fragile entente qu'ils avaient. Il n'avait pas entendu parler de personnes ciblant les Malfoy, mais il n'avait pas prêté attention aux journaux ces derniers temps.

Un sourire amer se dessina sur les lèvres de Malfoy, ''Rien que l'on ne puisse gérer'' dit-il avec dédain. ''Les protections du manoir sont impénétrables.''

''C'est bien,'' répondit lentement Harry. Se sentant un peu perdu, il jeta un coup d'œil sur les livres que transportait Malfoy. ''Tu vas étudier seul ?''

Malfoy regarda ses livres comme qu'il avait oublié qu'il les avait. ''Oui, j'ai commencé à réfléchir à devenir un Maître de Potion comme Sev' – je veux dire, j'ai toujours été bon en potion, donc ça me semble un bon choix.'' Il s'éclaircit la gorge, une légère rougeur prenant place sur ses pommettes.

Harry ignora la bévue – il avait toujours du mal à dire le nom de Sirius de temps en temps- il acquiesça. ''J'essaie de trouver ce que je veux faire, donc j'ai pris des livres dans différents sujets.''

''Je croyais que tu voulais devenir Auror ?'' Malfoy fronça les sourcils, ignorant une sorcière grommelant en passant près de lui.

Le brun grimaça et passa une main dans ses cheveux. '' Je ne suis pas – je me suis rendu compte que courir après des mages noirs n'était pas fait pour moi. Un Mage Noir a été largement suffisant pour moi.''

À ce moment Teddy commença à s'agiter, ses petits poings frappant le torse d'Harry, il se tortilla, son visage devenant de plus en plus rouge. Son avertissement qu'il voulait être nourri et que sinon il commencerait à hurler comme une banshee.

Immédiatement Harry se mit à lui frotter doucement le dos, lui parlant d'une voix apaisante. ''Je sais, je sais, Teddy, tu as faim, mais je dois encore payer ses livres, et après on pourra rentrer à la maison et je pourrais te faire quelque chose, hum ? Peut-être de la purée de patate et de carottes ?''

Teddy babilla quelque chose d'incompréhensible, semblant tiraillé entre être apaisé ou frustré.

''Je peux – si tu veux, je peux demander aux elfes de maisons de préparer quelque chose,'' lâcha rapidement Malfoy et Harry fut ébahi, pas certain d'avoir bien entendu.

''Quoi ?''

Malfoy rougit encore plus et il détourna son regard embarrassé. ''Les elfes de maison, au manoir – ils savent ce qu'un bébé mange et je pensais que ce serait plus rapide que si tu préparais quelque chose toi-même.''

''Tu veux que Teddy et moi, on vienne au Manoir ?'' dit lentement Harry, réfléchissant à la proposition.

Après que lui et ses amis avaient fui le manoir, il n'y était pas retourné. Et ce n'était pas comme s'il avait eu un motif d'y retourner. Il savait que Andromeda avait repris contact avec Mme Malfoy après des années de silence, mais de ce qu'il savait les deux sœurs ne s'était pas encore vues dans le manoir.

''C'est juste... une proposition. Tu n'es pas obligé de venir si tu ne le veux pas, je comprendrai,'' murmura Malfoy, qui semblait fasciné par un livre sur les Animagi.

Harry regarda Teddy et des yeux bleus brillant de larmes lui répondirent avant que le bébé ne frotte sa joue contre son torse. Avoir des elfes de maison qui prépareraient quelque chose serait plus rapide... Même avec de la magie, cela prendrait du temps avant que le repas de Teddy ne soit prêt.

''Oui, pourquoi pas ?'' répondit Harry, et il sourit. '' Tant que ça ne dérange ni toi ni tes parents.''

''Si ça me dérangeait, je n'aurais pas proposé, n'est-ce pas ?'' renifla Malfoy et Harry ne put que sourire à l'arrogance affichée. L'attitude réservée de Malfoy l'avait perturbé, donc c'était rassurant de voir quelque chose de l'ancien Malfoy en lui.

''Et ça ne dérangera pas mes parents,'' ajouta Malfoy absent. ''Je sais que tante Andromeda a parlé de Teddy à ma mère. Je vais envoyer un Patronus maintenant, comme ça les elfes de maisons auront fini lorsque nous arriverons au manoir, d'accord ?''

''Ça me paraît bien.'' acquiesça Harry en caressant le dos de Teddy pour le calmer. ''Je vais aller payer ces livres et ensuite tu pourras me montrer le chemin, ça te va ?''

Malfoy hocha la tête et sortit sa baguette de sa poche.

Teddy commença à pleurnicher et Harry se dépêcha de rejoindre la caisse, toujours perplexe face à la tournure des événements. Jamais il n'avait pensé aller volontairement au Manoir Malfoy, pour déjeuner en outre, mais il en était là maintenant.

Je suppose que ça doit avoir rapport avec prendre un nouveau départ, songea Harry qui tendait son argent à la fille rougissante derrière le comptoir, pendant que celle-ci mettait ses livres dans un sac.

Si Malfoy faisait des efforts pour se comporter de manière civile avec lui, Harry pouvait difficilement rester en reste, non ? De toute manière, il était fatigué d'avoir des ennemis : une personne en moins voulant le maudir était quelque chose qu'il pouvait apprécier.

Malfoy semblait inhabituellement nerveux lorsque Harry le rejoignit à l'entrée de la boutique.

''J'ai déjà lancé le Patronus,'' informa-t-il Harry, sa main tenant fermement son propre sac.

''Montre-moi le chemin,'' sourit Harry, puis il suivit le blond en dehors du magasin, ignorant les mines choquées qu'ils suscitaient. Lui partant en compagnie de Malfoy ferait probablement la une des journaux le lendemain – parce que ces jours-ci, tout ce qu'il faisait semblait digne d'être dans les journaux – mais il n'arrivait pas à y trouver un quelconque intérêt. C'était ses affaires et seulement les siennes après tout.

Mais qui aurait pu deviner qu'aller dans une librairie aurait fini par un chemin vers le Manoir Malfoy, avec Malfoy ?

Teddy gazouilla et sembla d'accord avec les pensées de Harry.

* * *

Voir pour la première fois les parents de Malfoy après le procès était étrange. Lucius l'ignora complètement, ne lui adressant même pas un regard, mais cela ne troubla pas Harry. Il ne pensait pas qu'un jour Malfoy senior et lui pourraient s'entendre, considérant l'histoire entre eux.

Mme Malfoy avait été plus accueillante mais avec toujours une certaine froideur et distance, bien que nettement plus chaleureuse que son époux. Elle s'était enquise de ses projets et après que le déjeune fut terminé, avait proposé à Harry de rester, pour que Teddy puisse faire une sieste. Surpris par cette invitation inattendue, il lâcha son assentiment avant de se rendre compte de ce qu'on venait de lui demander. La mine surprise mais ravie de Mme Malfoy lui dit qu'il avait donné la bonne réponse.

En tout et pour tout, la journée s'était écoulée de manière plaisante, et même s'il y avait eu quelques moments gênants, Harry avait quitté le Manoir Malfoy avec une invitation à revenir.

Cela avait été étrange de dialoguer amicalement avec Malfoy, plutôt que de se maudire et de s'insulter comme ils le faisaient du temps de l'école, mais Harry ne pouvait dire que cette animosité lui manquait. Malfoy et lui étaient toujours prudents entre eux, tâtant le terrain, mais le premier après-midi ensemble s'était étonnement bien déroulé.

Cela s'était tellement bien passé que Harry se trouva à retourner au Manoir Malfoy deux jours plus tard, sans Teddy, car celui-ci se trouvait chez sa grand-mère. Quelque part ils avaient commencé à étudier ensemble, Harry plongeant dans d'épais volumes sur les sorts noirs et comment s'en défendre, tandis que Malfoy étudiait avec attention les potions provenant d'anciens livres : Harry était surpris que ceux-ci ne se transforment pas en poussière lorsque Malfoy posait ses yeux dessus.

''Hermione pense que je suis fou de vouloir traîner avec toi,'' mentionna Harry tranquillement un après-midi à la fin du mois de septembre. Il était devenu un habitué du Manoir Malfoy depuis quatre semaines et la nuit dernière, pendant leur appel hebdomadaire par cheminette, Hermione l'avait forcé à avouer où il allait les jours où il ne répondait pas à leurs appels. Son visage lorsqu'il lui avait dit avait été hilarant, même s'il avait dû passer plus d'une heure ensuite à les rassurer Ron et elle que non, évidemment qu'il n'était pas sous l'effet d'un sort. Ils n'étaient toujours pas entièrement convaincus quand ils s'étaient dit au revoir et il pouvait sûrement s'attendre à une nouvelle conversation à leur prochain appel.

''Ce n'est pas comme si c'était la première fois qu'on te déclarerait fou,'' répliqua sèchement Malfoy, tournant la page de son livre. Il était entouré de trois livres épais, d'une pile de parchemins et d'un encrier, tandis que sa plume oscillait au-dessus d'un parchemin. Il y avait une trace d'encre juste à côté de son nez, souvenir d'un moment où il avait été un peu trop enthousiaste lors de la prise de ses notes.

''Oui, mais en général c'est la presse et non mes amis,'' pointa Harry qui tira la langue.

Le silence revint un moment, jusqu'à ce que Harry se rende compte des yeux qui l'observaient et, quand il leva la tête, il vit Malfoy l'observer avec un regard étrange. ''Quoi ?''

''Ça te dérange ?'' demanda Malfoy. Le froncement de ses sourcils s'accentua.

''Quoi ? Oh, tu parles de la réaction d'Hermione ?'' Harry renifla et secoua la tête. ''Elle s'y habituera. Ron aussi,'' ajouta-t-il, même s'il suspectait que cela prendrait plus de temps pour le roux, en prenant en compte l'histoire entre les Weasley et les Malfoy.

Malfoy tapota sa plume sur son parchemin. ''Veux-tu qu'elle s'y habitue ?''

''Tu as vraiment une manière bizarre de poser des questions, tu sais,'' se plaignit Harry, soupirant lorsque Malfoy le regarda de son regard perçant, ses yeux restant malgré cela impassibles. ''Écoute, si je ne voulais pas être ici, je ne viendrais pas. Je pensais que tu le savais depuis le temps.''

''Donc, on est … amis ?'' demanda lentement Malfoy, visiblement partagé.

Harry posa sa plume sur la table et s'appuya sur le dossier de sa chaise, étudiant attentivement le blond en face de lui. Ils n'avaient pas parlé de ce qu'ils étaient. Malfoy avait étendu l'invitation à venir quand il voulait et Harry avait accepté, tombant dans une agréable routine avec le sorcier aux yeux gris. Passer du temps avec Malfoy n'était pas quelque chose qu'il avait envisagé après la guerre, mais l'homme était étonnement de bonne compagnie une fois qu'on passait outre ses sarcasmes et sa nature distante. Évidemment, ils se disputaient – c'était pratiquement dans leur nature de se disputer ensemble – mais ces disputes cette fois ne se transformaient pas en combat à couteaux tirés et il se quittaient amicalement à chaque fois.

Il se rendit compte qu'il s'amusait lors de ses échanges avec Malfoy.

Cela fit s'interroger Harry plus d'une fois : Est-ce que c'était ce qui se serait passé s'il avait accepté la main de Malfoy en première année ?

''Oublie ce que j'ai dit,'' marmonna Malfoy brusquement, semblant contrarié.

'' Non, attends, je réfléchissais juste - ''

''Ne te presse pas, Potter''

Harry l'ignora sereinement et continua, ''… au fait que j'adore passer du temps avec toi, plus que je ne le pensais.''

''Je – merci, je crois ?'' Malfoy semblait confus, mais ses joues se teintèrent d'un léger rose et il se gratta l'arrière du cou. ''Tu n'es pas mal non plus.''

Harry sourit et, suivant son instinct, il se pencha au-dessus de la table et offrit sa main. ''Reprenons depuis le début,'' dit-il avec détermination alors que la confusion sur le visage du blond grandissait. ''Salut, je m'appelle Harry Potter. C'est un plaisir de te rencontrer.''

La surprise passa brièvement sur le visage de Malfoy et une interrogation passa dans ses yeux avant qu'un sourire en coins n'atteigne ses lèvres et il tendit sa main pour accepter celle de Harry. ''Draco Malfoy. Un plaisir également.''

''Et bien, Draco, tu es partant pour du Quidditch ?'' sourit Harry espièglement, tout en s'étirant. Appeler l'autre homme par son prénom fut un peu étrange, mais il se rendit compte qu'il pourrait s'y habituer. ''Les lettres commencent à danser sous mes yeux et j'ai besoin d'une pause.''

Mal – _Draco_ renifla. ''Parfois je me demande qui a une meilleure concentration : toi ou Teddy.'' Malgré cela, il ferma son livre et se leva, et d'un geste de la tête un elfe de maison commença à ranger la table. Il avança à grands pas vers la porte de la bibliothèque et regarda en arrière avec un sourcil relevé. ''Prêt à te faire botter le cul, Harry ?'' ricana-t-il.

''Si seulement,'' rétorqua Harry en suivant le blond.

On pouvait dire ce qu'on voulait des Malfoy, mais ils avaient un terrain de Quidditch _incroyable_ et Harry aurait été un idiot de ne pas en prendre avantage.

 _De toute manière_ , pensa-t-il amusé lorsqu'il vit les yeux gris quand ils firent la course pour le Vif d'or insaisissable, _Draco a besoin de se lâcher de temps en temps et qu'y a-t-il de mieux qu'un ami pour le lui rappeler ?_

* * *

''Peut-être que tu pourrais venir nous voir pendant le week-end d'Halloween ?'' suggéra Ginny, ses cheveux roux se confondant presque dans les flammes rouges. Cette nuit était une des rares fois où elle avait le temps d'appeler Harry par cheminette. ''Tu pourrais prendre Teddy avec toi.''

Harry réfléchit, ses pensées dirigées vers le bébé qui dormait à l'étage. ''Je demanderais à Andromeda. Peut-être qu'elle a des projets.''

Elle rit. ''Des plans avec un bébé d'à peine sept mois à ce moment-là ? Je ne crois pas, mais - ''

Quoi qu'elle ait bien pu vouloir dire ensuite fut coupé par le bruit de cliquetis contre la fenêtre. Un hibou brun familier fixa solennellement Harry au travers de la fenêtre avant d'écarter ses ailes, puis tapa impatiemment la vitre de son bec.

''Laisse-moi juste une minute,'' marmonna-t-il, puis il traversa la pièce, quelque chose ressemblant à des papillons dans le ventre car il pensait savoir ce que livrait le hibou.

Il avait raison.

Aussitôt que la fenêtre fut ouverte, le hibou entra et atterrit sur la table de la salle à manger, hululant doucement en tendant sa patte. Y était accrochée une petite boîte blanche et Harry ne put retenir un sourire quand il libéra l'animal de son fardeau. Après un autre hululement, le hibou s'envola silencieusement, repartant par la fenêtre.

Un rapide sort d'Agrandissement amena la boîte à sa taille d'origine de nouveau, et tout comme la fois précédente – Merlin, cela faisait-il déjà deux mois ? - le couvercle s'ouvrit, faisant tomber les côtés de la boîte, dévoilant un petit bouquet de Perce-Neige [Snowdrop] tenu à l'aide d'un ruban d'un bleu sombre.

Où Draco avait bien pu trouver des perce-neiges à cette époque de l'année ?

Secouant la tête interloqué, Harry retira la carte d'entre les fleurs et l'ouvrit. Elle ne contenait qu'une seule phrase : ' _Merci de me donner une seconde chance_.'

''Harry, qui t'a envoyé ces fleurs ?'' demanda Ginny perplexe, écarquillant les yeux face aux magnifiques perce-neiges, qui semblaient briller avec la lumière du feu.

Harry sourit, faisant passer ses doigts sur les pétales. ''Je me suis fait un nouvel ami il y a deux jours,'' répondit-il simplement.

Il aurait besoin de remercier Draco pour les fleurs la prochaine fois qu'il le verrait. Même si les fleurs n'étaient ni nécessaires ni conventionnelles, Harry appréciait le message derrière elles.

Il alla se coucher cette nuit-là, un sourire sur les lèvres.

* * *

N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire si vous voyez une erreur, montrez la moi !

J'espère que vous aimerez le prochain chapitre : Lilas violet et pivoines.

Câlins

Melissa


	3. Chapter 3: Lilas Violets et Pivoine

_**Note de l'Auteur :**_ Je me suis un peu laissé emporter par ce chapitre. *tousse* Il un peu plus long que les deux précédents ce qui explique pourquoi il m'a prit plus de temps pour le finir. Merci beaucoup pour vos commentaires ! Je ne m'attendais pas à tant pour une histoire comme celle-ci, donc je suis contente que vous me prouviez que j'avais tord ! Je suis tellement heureuse de voir des lecteurs réguliers continuer avec cette histoire :D

 _ **Warning :**_ Hm, mention d'un combat, mais pas explicit scène de Noël émouvante mignonne ? Je pense Harry sera plutôt blasé passage dans le temps.

 _ **Disclaimer :**_ Je ne possède pas Harry Potter. J.K Rowling le possède.

 _ **NT :**_ Pour ce chapitre je tiens à remercier _**Harmonii3 & Idge539**_ qui a été la bêta. Elle a fait un super travail ! Et elle vous a épargné des horreurs;)

J'espère que ça vous plaira !

* * *

Chapitre 3 : Lilas Violets et Pivoine

''Tu vois toujours Malfoy ?'' demanda Hermione avec appréhension, ses mains entourant son mug rempli de chocolat chaud.

Le pub des Trois Balais était rempli à craquer d'élèves de Poudlard profitant de leur premier week-end à l'extérieur de l'école. Toutes les places étaient prises et il y avait même des chaises en plus qu'on avait conjuré ; des verres remplis flottaient dans les airs pour ensuite se poser devant les clients. Les rires emplissaient l'air, accompagnant les bavardages bruyants des élèves.

''Bah'' gazouilla Teddy, frappant de ses poings la table. Il était assis sur les genoux de Harry, s'appuyant sur le ventre du jeune homme, et ses yeux bleus observant tout avec émerveillement. Jusque-là il paraissait plus fasciné par ce brouhaha que dérangé.

''Oui,'' répondit calmement Harry, souriant à Teddy quand il frappa la table avec ses deux mains.

Ginny grimaça, sa bouche se tordant de déplaisir. ''Si tu t'ennuies tellement, tu pourrais nous rejoindre dans la salle commune. Ou rester à la maison, tu sais que ma mère adore quand tu y vas.''

Il soupira, l'agacement commençant à le gagner face à ce début de nouvelle dispute. ''Je ne m'ennuie pas Ginny.'' dit-il résolu, attrapant les poings de Teddy dans ses mains ouvertes pour éviter que le petit garçon ne se blesse. ''J'apprécie de passer du temps avec Draco. Il est devenu un bon ami.''

Un ricanement incrédule quitta ses lèvres couvertes de gloss. ''Tu oublies dans quel camp il était durant la guerre ?''

''On est juste inquiets, mon pote,'' ajouta Ron, un profond foncement de sourcils déformant son front alors qu'il faisait passer sa bièraubeurre à moitié vide entre ses mains. ''Et si Malfoy planifiait quelque chose ?''

''Comme quoi ?'' demanda Harry exaspéré. ''Sérieusement, qu'est-ce qu'il pourrait bien prévoir ? Ce n'est pas comme si Voldemort était toujours dans le coin pour que je lui sois livré ! Et est-ce que je dois vous rappeler le fait que Draco avait refusé de nous dénoncer quand on s'était fait prendre ?''

Hermione tressaillit et passa une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille. ''On s'inquiète juste Harry,'' dit-elle doucement et, préoccupée, elle mordilla sa lèvre inférieure. ''Malfoy et toi avaient été comme chien et chat, donc c'est bizarre de vous voir soudainement devenir amis maintenant.''

''Pas si étrange que ça,'' répondit Harry pensif, touchant délicatement les poings de Teddy. ''Il voulait être mon ami quand on s'est rencontrés dans le train mais j'ai refusé. Et avec le Choixpeau, on était pratiquement destiné à être rivaux. Aucun de nous deux n'a rien à se reprocher, on fait tous des erreurs. Mais il a fait le premier pas et je suis fatigué de me battre, 'Mione. Donc oui, je lui ai donné une chance et pour l'instant il n'a rien fait qui me le fasse regretter.''

''Son père a fait exprès de me donner le journal de Jedusor !'' cria Ginny, ses yeux marrons brillant de colère.

Teddy commença à s'agiter, sa lèvre inférieure se mit à trembler, évidemment perturbé par ce bruit vicieux. Harry fronça les sourcils et le tourna pour que sa tête repose sur son épaule. Il fit un baiser sur le haut de la tête de Teddy et lui frotta doucement le dos.

''Tout va bien, Teddy,'' murmura-t-il, et le bébé de six mois se calma un peu. Aussitôt qu'il fut sûr que Teddy ne commencerait pas à pleurer il regarda de nouveau devant lui. ''Exactement, celui qui t'a donné le journal était son père, pas Draco lui-même. Il n'y a aucun intérêt à le blâmer pour quelque chose que son père a fait !''

''Comme si Malfoy était innocent !'' le dédaigna-t-elle, ses doigts se resserrant autour de son verre de bièraubeurre. ''Il est devenu un Mangemort, Harry ! Il a essayé de tuer Dumbledore ! Il a laissé des Mangemorts dans l'école ! Mon frère a été blessé à cause de ce qu'il a fait !''

''Et je l'ai presque tué pendant notre sixième année à cause d'un sort dont je ne connaissais pas les effets.'' dit calmement Harry. ''Est-ce que j'excuse le comportement de Draco ? Non. Ce qu'il a fait était mal. Mais il l'a fait pour sauver ses parents et honnêtement, je ne peux pas lui reprocher ça. Est-ce que j'aurais fait la même chose que lui ? Probablement pas. Mais j'aurais sûrement fait tout ce qui aurait été en mon pouvoir si cela voulait dire que mes parents étaient en sécurité. On était juste des enfants, Ginny. On a tous fait des erreurs. On a juste besoin de passer au-dessus de tout ça.''

''Et bien, c'est bien pour toi alors, mais tout le monde n'est pas capable d'en faire autant !'' cracha Ginny, et elle recula sa chaise brusquement, se précipitant hors du pub avant qu'aucun d'entre eux ne puisse l'arrêter.

''Elle a eu un peu de mal à s'habituer au fait que tu passes du temps avec Malfoy,'' dit Hermione en poussant un soupir.

''Je ne peux pas dire que je lui en veux,'' marmonna Ron irrité.

''Je ne vous demande pas de devenir son ami,'' contra Harry irrité. ''J'aimerais vraiment que vous arrêtiez de penser que Draco se prépare à faire quelque chose et juste accepter que je sache ce que je fais.''

''On te croit,'' le rassura Hermione rapidement, et Ron grommela son accord.

C'est juste qu'ils ne faisaient pas confiance à Draco.

* * *

''Alors j'ai entendu dire que tu défendais mon honneur face aux Weasley ?'' lança Draco à la place de le saluer quand Harry entra dans la grande bibliothèque.

''Bonjour à toi aussi Draco,'' rétorqua sèchement Harry, qui se laissa tomber dans la chaise vide en face de la cheminée en marbre. Habituellement ils s'asseyaient avec leurs livres à la grande table, mais il appréciait la chaleur provenant du feu. Le début de Novembre s'était annoncé avec beaucoup de pluie et un vent froid violent.

''T'as une tête d'enterrement,'' lui fit remarquer Draco tout en fermant le livre qu'il était en train de lire.

''Teddy ne dort pas très bien,'' grogna Harry, passant sa main sur son front. ''Andromeda pense qu'il fait ses dents.''

''Je ne voudrais pas être à ta place,'' dit Draco sans remords, et Harry lui lança un air renfrogné. ''Maintenant, pourquoi as-tu ressenti le besoin de défendre mon honneur ?''

''Ton honneur ?'' marmonna Harry perplexe, complètement pris par surprise. ''De quoi tu parles ?''

''Ta gentille petite conversation avec tes amis aux Trois Balais,'' offrit Draco comme explication, tapotant ses doigts sur le lourd volume.

''Comment tu l'as appris ?''

''Blaise était là, tu ne l'avais pas remarqué ?''

''Zabini ?'' Harry essaya de se rappeler si oui ou non il avait vu l'homme noir, mais sa mémoire était vide. ''Il est sûrement arrivé après qu'on se soit installé à notre table, parce que je ne me souviens pas l'avoir vu.''

''Tu ne l'as peut-être pas vu, mais il a vraiment entendu de quoi vous parliez,'' sourit Draco, se penchant en arrière dans sa chaise.

Levant ses yeux verts au ciel. ''C'est juste une dispute qu'on a déjà eue avant. J'espère qu'ils arrêteront d'aborder le sujet après cette fois,'' soupira-t-il, en grattant inconsciemment l'arrière de sa main gauche.

''Probablement pas,'' marmonna Draco et ses lèvres se pincèrent, regardant Harry étrangement. ''Tu ne sembles pas embêter plus que ça.''

''Pourquoi je le serais ?'' Harry haussa les épaules, sortant un livre sur les Animagi de son sac. Il envisageait depuis un moment déjà de devenir un Animagus comme son père et Sirius, mais il n'avait pas réussi à prendre une décision encore. Devenir un animal pourrait être très utile – sauf si l'animal qu'il devenait était essentiellement sans intérêt, comme un poulet par exemple. Il fronça les sourcils alors qu'il fixait l'image d'un homme avec l'ombre d'un cheval derrière lui : est-ce qu'on pouvait avoir un poulet pour forme d'Animagus ?

''Parce que tu as encore eu une dispute avec tes amis à cause de moi ?'' suggéra Draco, reposant sa tête sur sa main gauche. Sa bouche se tordait en un sourire étrange. ''Parce que t'emmerde ta copine à vouloir me défendre ?''

''Ginny s'y fera,'' commenta Harry avec désinvolte. Survolant la note de l'auteur, il ouvrit le livre sur le premier chapitre. ''Ron et Hermione s'y habitueront. Ce n'est pas comme si je les forçais à devenir amis avec toi.''

''S'il-te-plaît, ne me soumets pas à cette torture,'' répondit Draco d'une voix traînante en croisant ses jambes. ''Juste une question, imagine : et s'ils n'arrivaient pas à le surmonter ?''

Son ton était blasé et d'une insouciance calculée, mais Harry remarqua la note d'appréhension sous-jacente et l'observa attentivement. ''Alors ils n'arriveront pas à le surmonter. Peu importe. Je ferai en sorte de limiter les interactions entre vous.''

Il ne pensait pas qu'Hermione, Ron ou Ginny changeraient leurs habitudes pour aller à la rencontre de Draco de toute manière. Pas s'ils pouvaient l'empêcher.

''Tu es étonnamment calme à ce sujet,'' murmura Draco ses yeux à demi fermés.

''Et tu sembles étonnamment tracassé par ce sujet,'' plaisanta légèrement Harry.

''Je ne suis pas tracassé,'' rétorqua Draco et il y avait une note d'irritation dans sa voix. ''Je suis juste...''

''C'est ma décision de vouloir ou non être ton ami,'' déclara Harry après une courte pause, ayant identifié ce qui troublait réellement le sorcier blond. Pour quelqu'un qui s'était comporté avec autant d'assurance durant toutes ces années, Draco avait étonnamment un côté très fragile. Harry savait parfaitement que faire une remarque sur ce sujet était une mauvaise idée, il n'avait pas envie de se faire maudire par le blond irrité. ''Je m'en fiche qu'ils approuvent ma décision ou non, c'est ma vie, tout simplement. Donc arrête de te torturer avec ça, tu devrais savoir que je ne suis pas facilement influençable.''

''Je ne suis pas inquiet,'' renifla Draco, et il grimaça, mais ses épaules se détendirent et il ouvrit son livre avec une lueur satisfaite dans ses yeux gris.

Harry cacha un sourire derrière sa main et commença à lire son propre chapitre, leur souffle et les pages tournées étant les seuls sons qui dérangeaient le silence de la bibliothèque.

Si un sourire de gratitude était apparu pendant une seconde sur le visage de Draco alors que Harry lui touchait l'épaule quelques heures plus tard, lorsqu'il partait pour sa propre maison, et bien, le brun était suffisamment malin pour ne pas faire de remarque.

* * *

''Mère adore vraiment le bracelet que tu lui as offert,'' commenta Draco alors qu'il s'arrêtait à côté de Harry. Son souffle formait des nuages blancs et un frisson visible le parcourut avant qu'il ne lance un sort pour se réchauffer.

Au-dessus d'eux, les étoiles étincelaient, contrastant avec le bleu profond du ciel. La lumière du quart de lune illuminait vaguement le grand jardin composé de buissons de roses et d'arbres, créant de longues ombres traversant le sol.

''Je suis heureux de l'entendre,'' sourit Harry, une chaleur agréable l'entourant grâce à son sort, bien qu'étant dehors fin décembre. Dans son champ de vision périphérique, il remarqua que Draco le fixait, pensif.

''Il y a une raison pour laquelle tu es à l'extérieur plutôt qu'à l'intérieur ?'' demanda Draco curieux, s'appuyant contre le mur.

Harry pouvait vaguement entendre à l'intérieur le rire cristallin de Teddy face à ce que devait faire sa grand-mère. C'était le premier Noël du bébé et le petit garçon était plus intéressé par le papier cadeaux que par les présents.

''C'est une soirée agréable,'' répondit Harry absent, et il haussa les épaules. ''J'ai pensé aller dehors pendant un petit moment avant de retourner à l'intérieur. Andromeda et ta mère gardent Teddy et le distraient donc je n'ai pas à m'inquiéter pour lui.''

Draco acquiesça et croisa ses bras lâchement. ''Ne souhaiterais-tu pas être chez les Weasley ?'' demanda-t-il en le taquinant, mais ses yeux étaient impassibles.

L'homme brun renifla. ''Nous ne sommes pas siamois,'' répondit-il sèchement. ''De toute manière je les vois demain. Ce n'est pas grave.''

''Donc la Weaslette n'a pas été dérangée par le fait que tu passais Noël avec moi ?'' demanda Draco sceptique, levant un sourcil blond.

Harry fit un geste vague de la main. ''Elle s'habitue à ce que je passe du temps avec toi, je pense,'' répondit-il, insaisissable.

Lui et Ginny avait eu une dispute à propos de lui passant Noël avec les Malfoy depuis le moment où Draco lui avait demandé s'il voulait venir. Elle n'avait définitivement pas été heureuse à ce sujet il y avait eu un mémorable concours de cris par cheminette avant que Hermione ne les séparent. Elle semblait présumer qu'il s'ennuierait de son amitié avec Draco et arrêterait de le voir : il n'avait toujours pas compris comment elle en était venue à une telle conclusion, sachant qu'il était toujours sérieux concernant ses amitiés. Le parfait exemple étant Ron et Hermione qui étaient ses amis les plus proches depuis qu'ils les avaient rencontrés en première année.

Il n'était jamais de ceux qui prenaient une amitié à la légère : c'était probablement dû au fait qu'il n'avait eu aucun ami en grandissant à cause de l'influence de Dudley… Pourquoi alors Ginny pensait-elle qu'il se fichait de Draco... Eh bien, il n'avait jamais dit qu'il comprenait les filles.

C'était seulement la semaine dernière qu'ils avaient arrêté de se disputer à ce sujet après que Harry avait promis qu'il rendrait visite aux Weasley le 26 Décembre. Il avait prévu de les voir ce jour-là de toute manière, mais Ginny semblait avoir besoin d'une assurance orale. Cela n'avait pas d'importance, il était déjà heureux qu'ils aient enfin arrêté de se disputer à propos de ses décisions.

''Et tu espères que je vais croire ça ?'' se moqua Draco, qui le fusilla du regard.

Harry répondit par un sourire malicieux. ''Et bien, je suis là, pas vrai ? Tu ne vas pas te débarrasser de moi,'' affirma-t-il en jetant un coup d'œil au ciel nocturne une dernière fois avant de se tourner, prêt à retourner à l'intérieur. ''Je dois toujours te donner ton cadeau, aller viens,'' il fredonna et tira Draco avec lui en lui attrapant son poignet, ignorant joyeusement les grognements du blond et ses tentatives pour se libérer.

Harry ignora les lumières du sapin de Noël lui faisant signe du salon, où Teddy criait avec plaisir et où on pouvait entendre Andromeda parlant avec sa sœur. A la place il tourna à droite et monta l'escalier, des bougies illuminant les marches.

''Où va-t-on ?'' demanda Draco suspicieux. Il avait abandonné ses tentatives de se libérer de la poigne de Harry et à la place suivait le brun péniblement avec un léger froncement de sourcils.

''La bibliothèque,'' répondit Harry, conscient du regard des portraits qui le suivaient, curieux, alors qu'ils passaient devant eux. ''J'ai demandé à un des elfes de maisons de mettre ton cadeau là.''

''Pourquoi ?'' demanda Draco soucieux, ses cheveux blonds brillant doucement à la lumière des bougies.

Un léger sourire se forma sur les lèvres d'Harry. ''Parce que c'est un peu trop gros pour juste le mettre sous le sapin.''

''Est-ce que j'ai envie de savoir ce que c'est ?''

''Je pense que oui,'' rétorqua Harry sûr de lui en s'arrêtant devant la bibliothèque où ils avaient déjà passé de nombreux jours enfermés. Il libéra le poignet de Draco – rougissant un peu en réalisant qu'il l'avait tenu durant tout ce temps – et ouvrit la porte. ''Après toi.''

Des yeux gris lui lancèrent un regard circonspect, mais le sorcier blond entra dans la grande pièce avec un soupir, déambulant à l'intérieur, s'arrêtant face à la table. ''D'accord, où est mon cadeau ?'''

Harry ferma la porte derrière lui et gloussa, amusé. ''Retourne-toi.''

Il n'avait pas besoin de le regarder lorsque Draco réalisa ce qu'était exactement son cadeau, son léger cri de surprise dû au choc en fût la preuve, mais il le fit tout de même, ne voulant pas rater le moindre minuscule tressautement sur le visage du jeune homme.

''Harry, comment...'' la voix de Draco s'éteint, clairement à court de mots, alors qu'il s'approchait du portrait qu'un elfe avait accroché au-dessus de la cheminée.

Des yeux noirs scrutèrent l'homme blond abasourdi sous le portrait durant un instant avant que le regard lourd ne se fixe sur Harry, et l'homme plus âgé dit. ''Alors c'est pour cela que tu as commandé un deuxième portrait, '' l'image peinte de Severus Snape parla, sa main posée sur un épais volume alors que le Maître de Potion était assis dans un siège confortable.

Le siège confortable aurait dû paraître étrange au milieu d'un laboratoire de potion, mais bizarrement il y avait sa place.

''Je me suis dit que vous aimeriez sortir du bureau de la directrice de temps en temps, monsieur,'' dit Harry, s'approchant jusqu'à s'arrêter près de Draco. ''Je ne crois pas que vous aimeriez écouter des ragots toute la journée.''

''Ainsi vous avez un talent pour l'observation,'' renifla Snape, et Harry sourit.

''Pas besoin de me remercier, monsieur,'' Harry eut un sourire suffisant et se tourna vers Draco, son amusement se transformant en inquiétude lorsqu'il vit la raideur du blond. ''Draco ? Est-ce que – je pensais que tu aimerais pouvoir discuter de temps en temps avec Snape. Peut-être de potions ?''

Était-il allé trop loin ? C'était juste … il pensait que Draco aurait aimé la chance de pouvoir encore parler avec Snape. Merlin savait combien Harry était prêt à payer juste pour une chance de parler avec Sirius une dernière fois.

''Comment as-tu fait pour convaincre le conseil de faire un portrait de lui ?'' demanda Draco doucement, son visage toujours vide de toute expression.

Se sentant un peu nerveux, Harry commença à s'agiter légèrement. ''Ce n'était pas vraiment les convaincre que de leur dire qu'il n'auraient pas le choix de faire un portrait de lui parce qu'il avait été un Directeur de l'école,'' admit-il ironiquement.

''Je soupçonne que vous les avez menacés de libérer de vilaines rumeurs pour mieux les convaincre,'' dit Snape doucereusement, et il sourit face au visage choqué de Harry. ''Comme vous l'avez dit, Potter, les portraits aiment les ragots. Beaucoup.''

''Et bien, ce fut approuvé par la commission, donc...'' la voix d'Harry s'éteignit, ses joues rougissant sous le regard surpris de Draco. Il s'éclaircit la voix et fit un geste vers Snape. ''Alors qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?''

''Merci, Harry.'' La voix de Draco était basse, presque inaudible mais sincère, et Harry sourit doucement.

'' Pas de problème,'' dit-il en serrant l'épaule de Draco brièvement. ''Au moins maintenant tu as quelqu'un avec qui parler potions, pas vrai ? Je n'aurais plus à prétendre que je comprends tout ce que tu racontes,'' ajouta-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

Draco se figea, son masque d'impassibilité disparut, et il leva les yeux au ciel. ''Peut-être que tu devrais essayer d'écouter au moins la moitié de ce que je te raconte,'' coupa-t-il, enfonçant sa main dans sa poche pour retrouver -

Un présent plat emballé d'un papier vert sombre, des fleurs délicates imprimées dessus, entourées d'argent.

''Voilà, mon cadeau de Noël pour toi,'' dit Draco brusquement, le tendant à un Harry surpris.

''Oh, tu n'avais pas à m'offrir quoi que ce soit,'' déclara Harry précipitamment, pris au dépourvu.

''Harry, tu as même donné un cadeau à Père. Ferme-là et accepte mon cadeau, OK ?'' répliqua Draco exaspéré, et il força le présent dans les mains de Harry, la petite taille ne laissant pas deviner son poids.

Stupéfait – et un peu amusé s'il l'admettait – il défit le nœud noir et le laissa tomber sur la table, pleinement conscient des deux regards posés sur lui : l'un emplit d'anticipation et l'autre plus neutre, à la limite de l'ennui. Il retira le papier avec soin, les pans s'ouvrant facilement jusqu'à révéler le cadeau à l'intérieur.

Harry se figea et la curiosité grandit en lui lorsque les yeux verts assimilèrent l'objet dans sa paume. C'était une montre de poche en or avec une fine chaîne qui attrapait la lumière des flammes dansant dans l'âtre. Pile au milieu de la montre un lion était gravé, se tenant sur ses pattes arrière alors que sa gueule était ouverte en un rugissement silencieux. De chaque côté du lion un dragon était gravé, dont les griffes étaient dirigées vers le lion. De longues et fines langues glissaient hors de leur bouche et leur corps diminuaient en une queue enroulée. Harry pensa qu'ils pouvaient être une espèce de dragon aquatique à cause de leur absence de pattes antérieurs.

''Ouvre-la,'' le pressa Draco, ses yeux gris assez intenses lorsque Harry lui lança un regard.

N'aillant aucune idée de ce à quoi il fallait s'attendre – sauf à l'habituelle mini-horloge dedans – il fut choqué quand la montre s'ouvrit, révélant un mini-portrait sur la face intérieure gauche.

Son cœur se serra et il fut tant submergé par l'afflux brusque de souffrance et de bonheur qu'il ne put rien faire d'autre que fixer, muet, l'image.

Un Sirius Black jeune, son visage toujours intact, pas encore endommagé par les cicatrices et les rides, lui sourit et lui fit signe joyeusement, en lui faisant un clin d'œil. Il était seulement vêtu d'un T-shirt noir et d'un jean déchiré et, à en juger par son apparence, il ne devait pas dépasser la vingtaine, son sourire pas encore teinté par des années de souffrances, de deuils et de pertes.

''Je ne savais pas quoi t'offrir,'' Draco brisa le silence lourd, une pointe d'embarras dans la voix. ''Je pensais à quelque chose en lien avec le Quidditch jusqu'à ce que je trouve ça. J'étais dans le grenier la semaine dernière et j'ai trouvé l'image dans une des boîtes que Mère avait prise avec elle lorsqu'elle s'est mariée avec Père. Elle ne m'a pas dit comment elle avait eu cette image, mais j'ai pensé que tu pourrais la vouloir. Je sais que ce n'est rien comparé à un vrai portrait, mais - ''

Il se coupa, son corps se crispant face au choc lorsque Harry l'entoura de ses bras et l'étreignit étroitement, la montre de poche serrée fermement dans sa main droite.

''Merci,'' souffla Harry lourdement, son visage caché dans le cou de Draco, et rit aux larmes. ''Merci, c'est le meilleur cadeau que l'on puisse me faire.''

Draco renifla hautainement. ''Bien sûr que ça l'est. Je suis génial pour trouver des cadeaux,'' fit-il remarquer avec arrogance, mais ses propres bras entourant les hanches de Harry, retournant l'étreinte.

Pas même le marmonnement dégoûté de Snape ''Ces Gryffondor et leur sentimentalisme à deux balles'' ne put empêcher l'onde de chaleur traversant le corps d'Harry.

''Joyeux Noël, Harry,'' murmura Draco dans son oreille, et Harry sourit.

Joyeux Noël en effet.

* * *

''Appelle-moi immédiatement par cheminette dès que tu rentres chez toi,'' exigea Ginny, sa main tenant fermement la sienne.

''Et si tu es en cours ? '' demanda Harry amusé, s'enfonçant un peu plus dans son oreiller.

''D'accord, envoie-moi un hibou alors.'' Elle leva les yeux au ciel, mais le geste fut ruiné par le soulagement pratiquement rayonnant qui émanait d'elle.

''On est sérieux, mec,'' ajouta Ron, toujours vêtu de sa tenue de Quidditch. ''Juste pour qu'on sache que tu vas bien.''

''Tout ira bien, les gars, honnêtement,'' les rassura Harry. ''Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, je serais plus tôt à la maison mais les Guérisseurs veulent me garder pour la nuit.''

''Ce qui est une très bonne idée,'' rétorqua Hermione sèchement, ses yeux marrons légèrement rouges. Ses mains agrippaient fermement sa robe sombre. ''On ne veut pas que ton état empire.''

''Et il n'empirera pas,'' insista Harry. ''Je vais bien, honnêtement. Maintenant, je vous aime beaucoup les gars, mais il n'est pas l'heure pour vous de rentrer à Poudlard ? Je croyais que vous aviez dit que McGonagall vous avait juste donné deux heures, 'Mione.''

La brunette rougit et ses yeux s'agrandirent lorsqu'elle jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge. ''Je suppose qu'on doit y aller,'' admit-elle à contre-cœur, et elle se leva lentement de la chaise, ses yeux faisant des aller-retours entre Harry et l'horloge.

''C'est vrai,'' grommela Ron, ne voulant clairement pas partir.

''Sérieusement, allez-y. Je doute franchement que quelque chose puisse m'arriver ici, sauf l'ennui,'' soupira Harry en levant les yeux au ciel.

''N'oublie pas de m'envoyer un hibou,'' lui rappela Ginny, et ils partagèrent un baiser rapide avant qu'elle ne suive Ron et Hermione en dehors de la chambre d'hôpital, trois paires d'yeux lui lançant un dernier regard préoccupé avant que la porte ne se ferme sur eux, coupant la chambre du couloir bruyant.

Avec un grognement, Harry s'enfonça dans son petit lit et se frotta le front, faisant attention à ne pas empirer la coupure qui s'y trouvait. La neige de début janvier avait laissé place à une pluie diluvienne à la fin du mois et l'eau coulait le long de la fenêtre : la visite terminée, le ciel gris assombrissait la chambre.

Il avait été heureux de voir ses amis, mais il été soulagé qu'ils soient partis maintenant. Sa tête le faisait souffrir et leur agitation et leur inquiétude étaient un peu trop à gérer pour le moment.

Après des mois à ne voir rien de remarquable se produire, il avait fini à l'hôpital aujourd'hui après avoir été attaqué par une sorcière. Il était au Chemin de Traverse pour prendre des livres au sujet des créatures obscures quand une sorcière aux cheveux sombres l'avait accosté, voulant savoir pourquoi il traînait avec des ''racailles '' comme les Malfoy plutôt que d'aider les personnes qui avaient besoin d'aide.

Déjà ennuyé par le fait qu'il avait été entouré de gens avant même qu'il ne puisse entrer dans la boutique, il l'avait ignoré et avait quitté la librairie, désirant rentrer chez lui. Le sort explosif l'avait pris par surprise et l'avait projeté contre la devanture de l'apothicaire, frappant sa tête contre celle-ci. La violente douleur – comme si une enclume martelait son crâne – l'avait désorientée et seulement son instinct – ancré en lui depuis la guerre – l'avait fait se rouler au loin à temps, évitant un sort de désarmement qui l'aurait laissé complètement sans défense en lui enlevant sa baguette.

Malgré le martèlement dans sa tête et ayant son équilibre totalement dérangé, il avait fait du mieux qu'il pouvait, évitant d'autre malédictions et sorts alors que les gens criaient et s'enfuyaient. Le temps que les Aurors arrivent, il avait réussi à lui arracher sa baguette et l'avait attachée avec des cordes.

Kingsley avait été là également et avait insisté pour accompagner Harry à Ste Mangouste afin de vérifier ses blessures. Harry avait protesté, mais Kingsley avait été implacable et l'avait mené à l'hôpital.

Il avait des coupures mineures sur les bras et les joues et une profonde entaille sur le front provenant de l'impact avec un rebord de fenêtre. Malgré les blessures relativement bénignes, le Guérisseur avait insisté pour qu'il reste pour la nuit afin d'être sûr qu'ils n'avaient rien manqué.

Kingsley avait pris son témoignage de l'attaque, lui assurant que la femme avait déjà été menée au Ministère avant de le laisser seul – même si Harry se doutait que des Aurors gardaient les couloirs.

Pas plus de dix minutes après que le vieux sorcier était sorti, Ron, Hermione et Ginny avait déboulé dans sa chambre, le Prophet les ayant prévenus de l'attaque.

Donc maintenant il était ici : coincé dans une chambre d'hôpital, tout cela à cause d'une femme qui pensait avoir le droit de lui dire ce qu'il devrait faire de sa vie.

Au moins Teddy n'avait pas été avec lui. Il aurait fait bien pire que l'attaquer avec des sorts mineurs si elle avait fait du mal à son filleul.

Un coup à la porte lui fit tourner la tête vers celle-ci, confus. Ce n'était pas trop tôt pour que le Guérisseur lui fasse un autre check-up ? ''Oui ?''

La porte s'ouvrit doucement et une tête blonde familière apparue. ''Tu es le seul qui puisse réussir à transformer de vulgaires courses en bataille,'' déclara Draco d'une voix traînante avec un sourire tout en entrant dans la chambre.

''Ferme-là,'' grogna Harry, se redressant, mais il ne put réprimer un sourire. ''Tu l'as lu dans le Prophet, huh ?''

''Ils étaient plutôt généreux en détails. Ils ont même réussi à avoir ton bon profil,'' remarqua Draco sèchement. Il s'arrêta du côté gauche de Harry, un de ses bras resté dans son dos. Les yeux gris l'étudièrent attentivement. ''Ils te gardent ici ?''

''Oui, pour la nuit,'' Harry soupira et se frotta le front où une potion faisait lentement effet, soignant la profonde entaille. ''Ils ne veulent pas prendre le risque que ça empire.'' Il leva les yeux au ciel.

''Et bien, ils ne peuvent avoir le célèbre Harry Potter se dégrader sous leurs yeux, n'est-ce pas ?'' riposta Draco, et s'il avait été n'importe qui, il aurait gazouillé. Il semblait tiraillé, sa bouche se tordant en une légère grimace.

''Je vais bien, honnêtement,'' dit Harry doucement, ayant vu l'inquiétude dans les yeux de Draco. ''Ils exagèrent juste.''

''Je ne suis pas inquiet,'' répondit immédiatement Draco en se tenant plus droit.

Les yeux verts le regardèrent sceptiquement durant un moment avant qu'ils ne se dirigent vers son bras à moitié caché derrière le dos du blond. ''Qu'est-ce que tu tiens derrière ton dos ?'' s'enquit Harry, sa curiosité piquée.

''Quelque chose qu'on offre traditionnellement lorsque l'on visite quelqu'un à l'hôpital,'' dit Draco d'une voix traînante, sortant son bras de derrière son dos, montrant ce qu'il cachait.

Harry rit, ravi, lorsqu'il vit le petit bouquet de fleurs devant lui. ''J'aurais dû m'en douter,'' sourit-il, acceptant les fleurs enveloppées délicatement.

Le bouquet était composé de deux types de fleurs comme le premier bouquet l'avait été, mais la combinaison était plutôt étrange, toutefois attrayant. De petites fleurs violettes formaient de petits buissons à elles seules, leurs tiges l'accueillirent tout d'abord avec le parfum puissant des lilas violets – une fleur qu'il avait cultivée pendant des années chez les Dursley – voltant autour de lui, emplissant ses narines du parfum.

Les lilas violets formaient un cercle autour d'une fleur unique qui avait été placé juste au milieu du bouquet. Une pivoine rose clair se tenait-là, contrastant avec la mer de violet et les pétales délicats semblaient doux au toucher.

C'était le troisième bouquet que Harry recevait de Draco jusqu'ici, et il commençait à penser que les fleurs n'étaient pas choisies au hasard comme il le pensait en premier lieu.

''Les fleurs – elles ont une signification, pas vrai ?'' demanda-t-il, son regard fixé sur la pivoine solitaire. Il toucha délicatement un des pétales.

Draco se figea à côté de lui. ''Elles en ont une, oui,'' admit-il après une courte pause, tendu.

''Qu'elle est la signification de ces fleurs ?'' questionna-t-il, happé par le mélange de rose délicat et violet lumineux.

''La pivoine est associée à la guérison,'' lui dit Draco, et son ton taquin était audible dans sa voix lorsqu'il ajouta, ''Je me suis dit que c'était approprié en considérant le fait que tu étais à l'hôpital.''

''Et les lilas violets ?''

Draco fut silencieux tellement longtemps que Harry vérifia qu'il n'était pas tout bonnement sorti de sa chambre sans que le brun ne s'en rende compte. L'intensité dans ces yeux gris rendit son souffle hésitant et il se figea sous le lourd regard.

''Pourquoi n'essayes-tu pas de le découvrir ?'' suggéra Draco, et le sourire qui joua sur ses lèvres était particulier. ''Je sais combien tu adores les mystères.''

Eh bien, il n'avait jamais été capable de dire non à une bonne énigme. C'était amusant tout de même, comment une majorité de celles-ci dans sa vie avaient un rapport avec le blond se tenant calmement à côté de son lit.

Au moins celle-ci n'était pas mortelle, se consola Harry, ses yeux revenant une fois encore sur le magnifique bouquet entre ses mains.

Il supposa qu'il pouvait ajouter des livres sur la signification des fleurs dans sa liste de courses.

* * *

 **NA2 : Sérieusement, je sais que je me répète, mais ça fait bizarre d'écrire une histoire sans angst :O ça fait pas naturelle O_O *tousse* De toute manière, dites ce que vous en avez pensé en commentaires si vous trouver des erreurs, s'il vous plaît dites les moi !**

 **Le prochain chapitre aura des violettes et des véroniques.**

 **J'espère vous voir dans le prochain chapitre !**

 **Câlins**

 **Melissa**

 **NT : J'ai failli perdre espoir au bout de la septième page word... Mais j'ai tenu bon !**


	4. Chapter 4: Violettes et Véroniques

_**NA :**_ Quand j'ai commencé à écrire ce chapitre, je ne pensais pas faire plus de 3K. * pause * C'est devenu presque 6K à la fin. Je ne connais pas mes limites, pour que ça ce sache * frappes ma tête contre le bureau *

 _ **Warnings :**_ Hum, un peu de drame je pense et allusion au fanatisme ? Je ne suis pas sure de comment le définir, mais juste au cas où ; timeskip

 _ **Disclaimer :**_ Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas, mais à J.K Rowling.

 _ **NT :**_ Vous êtes quand même une petite bande de tricheur ;) A chercher vous même la signification des fleurs ! Même pas capables d'attendre que notre Ryry National comprenne les messages de Draco... ^_^ Cette fois-ci relu par ma bêta ;)

J'espère que ça vous plaira !

* * *

Chapitre 4 : Violettes et Véroniques

Trouver la signification des fleurs avait dût être reporté pour le moment. Lorsqu'Harry fut autorisé à partir le lendemain matin, parce que son état n'avait pas empiré durant la nuit – une chose qu'il avait répétée à de nombreuses reprises aux Guérisseurs, mais qui voudrais l'écouter, pas vrai ? Ce n'est pas comme s'il savait comment il se sentait. - Kingsley se tenait près de la sortie, l'attendant.

''Je vous ai donné mon témoignage la nuit dernière, n'est-ce pas ?'' Harry fronça les sourcils et s'arrêta en face de l'homme plus âgé. Quelques patients qui attendaient pour voir un Guérisseur ou une Médicomage tournèrent leur tête, le fixant avec des yeux écarquillés. Il les ignora, ayant découvert que s'il ne regardait pas en retour les gens avaient moins tendance à l'approcher.

Peut-être que le fait que l'Auror en Chef se tienne devant lui avait aussi aidé à les maintenir sur leurs sièges.

Les yeux de Kingsley papillonnèrent vers les fleurs que tenait Harry dans sa main gauche et il esquissa un sourire avant de se reprendre. ''Tu l'as fait, oui, mais je suis là pour te guider au tribunal.''

Harry se figea et plissa les yeux. ''Pourquoi ? Les procès des Mangemorts sont terminé depuis des mois maintenant, non ?''

''Oui, mais ce n'est pas un procès pour un Mangemort,'' répondit Kingsley en faisant signe à Harry de le suivre en dehors de l'hôpital. '' Le tribunal se réuni pour le procès de celle qui t'a attaqué hier.''

''Quoi ?'' Harry sursauta et s'arrêta, prit par surprise face à cette réponse inattendue. ''Comment le procès peut-il déjà commencer ? Elle m'a attaqué hier ! Les procès comme celui-ci prennent des mois avant de faire face à la cour ?''

C'était ce que lui avait dit Hermione quand les procès des Mangemorts avaient eu lieux. Elle était préoccupée par l'empressement général à punir les Mangemorts pour leurs crimes durant la guerre, ce qui pouvait occasionner des erreurs durant les procès. Certains procès prenaient des années à être jugées simplement parce que réunir les preuves et les témoignages pouvaient prendre beaucoup de temps.

Les procès des Mangemorts de l'année dernière avaient été une exception parce que la population voulait les voir punit le plus vite possible et le Ministère s'était empressé d'obéir, désirant ardemment retourner aux temps d'avant le début de la guerre.

Kingsley grimaça et lui adressa un regard d'excuse. ''Normalement ça prendrait plusieurs mois, oui, en prenant en compte que les procès ne font que s'amasser, mais ils font une exception maintenant, '' expliqua-t-il prudemment.

''Une exception ? Pourquoi en ferrait-il...'' Harry s'interrompit, son visage se ferma alors qu'il réalisait la raison. ''C'est parce que c'est moi qu'elle a attaqué, n'est-ce pas ?''

''Oui,'' le vieil homme soupira et grimaça. ''La presse est devenu dingue à cause de ça, donc ils veulent le faire le plus vite possible.''

Harry se renfrogna, mettant ses mains dans ses poches. N'avaient-ils pas réalisé qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'un traitement de faveur juste parce que c'était lui ?

Kingsley lui tapa l'épaule. ''Tu peux essayer de lutter contre ce traitement, mais ça ne marchera pas, '' informa-t-il le jeune homme sobrement. ''Vois le bon côté des choses : au moins maintenant le procès sera rapidement fini et tu ne sera pas préoccupé par celui-ci plus tard.''

''Je n'aime toujours pas ça,'' le prévins Harry, mais ne résista pas lorsque Kingsley lui attrapa l'épaule et les transplana dans la rue où se trouvait l'entrée des visiteurs du Ministère : une cabine téléphonique abandonnée.

 _Et nous y voilà encore_ , pensa Harry las alors que la cabine le transportait au Ministère.

Il pouvait juste espérer que le procès ne prendrait pas trop de temps.

* * *

''Tu vas bien ?''

Le bruit d'activation de la Cheminette avait alerté Harry sur le fait que quelqu'un était venu lui rendre visite, donc il ne sursauta pas quand il entendit une voix l'atteindre depuis l'entrée de la cuisine. Il n'avait pas sursauté, juste un peu, continuant ce qu'il était en train de faire. Il était juste étonné de voir que son visiteur avait rapidement su où il se trouvait.

En considérant qu'Hermione, Ron et Ginny étaient toujours à Poudlard et ne pouvaient utiliser la Cheminette, il n'y avait que deux personnes qui pouvaient venir sans invitation : Andorméda et Draco. En sachant que la voix était clairement masculine...

Il se retourna avec un léger sourire après avoir fini sa lettre en écrivant son nom en bas du parchemin. Ginny avait été inflexible sur le fait qu'il devrait lui faire savoir lorsqu'il sortirait de l'hôpital et comme il n'aimait pas particulièrement avoir une dispute sur quelques chose d'aussi trivial futile, il avait estimé qu'écrire une lettre avant d'aller chez Androméda pour chercher Teddy serait une bonne idée.

''Oui, je vais bien,'' il fredonna et ferma la lettre.

''Tu viens juste de sortir de l'hôpital ?'' Draco fronça les sourcils et s'approcha de la table. Les yeux gris s'attardant sur le bouquet plongé dans l'eau dans le vase bleu et l'homme blond sembla heureux pendant un instant. ''Il est quatorze heure.''

''Non, je suis sorti plus tôt,'' Harry soupira et se leva en repoussant sa chaise. Il marcha vers le perchoir où une chouette hulotte avec des yeux marron perçants l'attendait. Il avait acheté la chouette la semaine dernière, ayant réalisé que garder le contact avec les gens serait plutôt difficile s'il n'avait pas une chouette à lui.

Aucune chouette ne serait capable de remplacer Hedwige, sa magnifique chouette blanche qui avait été tué deux ans plus tôt, et il avait fait exprès d'éviter les chouettes blanche dans la boutique. Après une demi-heure à observer attentivement chaque chouette, il avait choisi une chouette hulotte, trouvant ses yeux perçants étrangement calme.

''Auryon, emmène ça à Ginny,'' dit-il à sa chouette et attacha la lettre avec soin à la large patte de l'animal.

Auryon hulula une fois et mordilla doucement le doigt de Harry avant qu'elle ne passe pardessus le rebord de fenêtre, sauta à l'extérieur et étendit ses ailes, s'envolant.

''Aucune raison pour laquelle tu n'es que maintenant chez toi ?'' s'enquérir Draco curieux et s'assit sur une des chaises de la cuisine, prenant le journal. Son regard parcourant les articles sur la première page.

''Oui, j'ai dût aller au procès de la femme qui m'a attaqué,'' marmonna Harry et pressa ses lèvres ensembles.

Cela attira l'attention de Draco immédiatement. ''Et ? Comment ça c'est conclus ?'' demanda-t-il, crispé.

''Tu n'es pas surpris qu'il est déjà eu lieu ?'' questionna Harry et plissa ses yeux, tombant lourdement sur la chaise en face de Draco.

''Tu es Harry Potter,'' répondit simplement Draco et Harry se renfrogna.

''Elle a eu cinq ans à Azkaban,'' répondit le brun, dessinant des cercles sur la table avec son index. ''Et n'est pas autorisée à m'approcher pour le reste de sa vie.''

''Comme si elle allait écouter cet ordre,'' renifla Draco et secoua sa tête ; les coins de sa bouche tombants.

''En faîtes, Kingsley m'a dit qu'il y a la possibilité de lui mettre un sort de restriction magique sur elle qui l'empêcherait de m'approcher, mais je dois encore prendre ma décision à ce sujet,'' marmonna Harry et haussa les épaules. ''Elle est emmené à Azkaban en ce moment même.''

''Bon débarras,'' rétorqua Draco dédaigneusement et ses yeux gris était froids.

''Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?'' s'enquérit Harry curieux. Il arrêta de dessiner des cercles et se pencha en avant, croisant ses bras sur la table. ''Pas que ça me dérange,'' continua-t-il négligemment, ''mais tu n'avais rien dit à propos de toi venant aujourd'hui.''

Draco haussa les épaules sans conviction et détourna le regard. ''J'ai eu l'impression qu'un changement de décor s'imposait,'' répondit-il raides et ses épaules étaient crispées.

Être cloîtré pendant des jours dans même dans un lieu aussi grand que le Manoir Malfoy minerait n'importe qui, réalisa le brun. Il y avait un nombre limité de fois à déambuler dans les couloirs, discuter avec les portraits ou des personnes, toujours les mêmes, avant de trouver ça long et monotone.

Harry l'étudia attentivement, avant de sourire et s'étira.'' Et bien je vais aller voir Teddy. Ça t'intéresses de venir avec moi ?''

''Je crois,'' répondit Draco avec détachement, mais ses yeux brillaient légèrement lorsqu'il suivit Harry de retour dans le salon où ils utiliseraient la Cheminette pour aller chez Andorméda.

Harry cacha un sourire amusé alors qu'il prenait une pincé de poudre de Cheminette. Qui aurait cru qu'il deviendrait si bon à lire les expressions subtiles de Draco ?

* * *

La vie retourna à la normale. Harry divisa son temps entre prendre soin de Teddy et visiter le Manoir Malfoy, tout en faisant ses appels par Cheminette hebdomadaire à ses amis et Ginny.

Maintenant qu'il avait son ancien mentor de retour sous la forme d'un portrait, Draco était souvent trouvé discutant potions avec l'homme plus âgé pendant qu'Harry était assis non loin étudiant ses propres livres. Leurs discussions étaient souvent animés, surprenant Harry car ce dernier pensait que Draco était le préféré, et de loin, du Professeur Snape de son vivant. Le sorcier blond pouvait devenir très passionné s'il pensait avoir raison et Harry avait déjà été le témoin de Snape disparaissant cinq fois jusqu'à présent. Le sorcier brun n'avait toutefois pas su si Snape disparaissait pour donner à Draco du temps pour ce calmer ou simplement parce que l'homme plus âgé ne pouvait accepter que quelqu'un puisse le contredire et boudait ailleurs.

La seconde possibilité était la plus amusante et occasionné un rire étouffé à Harry à chaque fois qu'il y pensait.

Le regard suspicieux de Snape lui faisait se demander si l'homme pouvait toujours utiliser la Légimencie et il se jura silencieusement de ne jamais regarder directement dans les yeux de Snape à chaque fois qu'il pensait à quelque chose de pas très flatteur pour l'homme.

Mme. Malfoy l'avait surpris en lui laissant un espace séparé dans la bibliothèque, pour qu'il puisse s'entraîner avec des sorts et des maléfices sans toucher rien de valeur. Le mur et le sol étaient rembourrés avec des matelas épais et durs et une barrière entourait l'espace empêchant tous sorts perdus de détruire des meubles ou des livres. Des cibles étaient installées sur le mur et apparaissaient aléatoirement dans l'espace ; avec juste un mouvement de baguette Harry serait capable de réparer les cibles pour qu'il puisse essayer une nouvelle fois.

La vue de cette zone spécialement faite pour l'aider à s'entraîner dans la grande bibliothèque l'avait rendu sans voix la première fois, ne s'y étant pas attendu.

''Draco a sa propre chambre pour préparer des potions,'' dit Mme. Malfoy calmement, se tenant aussi raide qu'une statue à côté de lui. Ses yeux bleus de glace étaient tournés vers lui, observant le moindre mouvement sur son visage. ''Considérant que tu étudies également ici, j'ai décidé que tu avais besoin d'un lieu pour t'entraîner. La théorie ne t'aidera pas si tu n'as jamais travaillé le sort au préalable.''

''Merci, Mme. Malfoy,'' bafouilla Harry, fixant les yeux écarquillés les matelas et les cibles d'entraînements. ''Vous n'aviez vraiment pas à faire ça.''

''Sottise, Harry,'' Mme. Malfoy le réprimanda et elle passa brièvement sa main sur sa joue. ''J'espère que ça te plais. Si tu veux changer quelque chose, tu n'auras qu'à appeler un elfe de maison et lui expliquer ce dont tu as besoin.''

Il acquiesça, ses yeux toujours collé en face de lui.

Elle acquiesça et se retourna, ses robes tournoyant doucement autour de ses chevilles. ''Oh, et Harry ?''

Il regarda en arrière vers elle avec la curiosité brillant dans ses yeux.

Elle lui offrit un doux sourire. ''S'il te plaît, appelle-moi Narcissa.'' Et elle fut partie ; la lourde porte de la bibliothèque se fermant derrière elle.

''Tu charmes ma mère, huh ?'' Draco s'approcha lentement avec un sourire ; ses propres yeux étudiant les matelas avec de l'intérêt. ''Sois en honoré – peu de personnes peuvent faire ça.''

''Oh, la ferme,'' grogna Harry et poussa l'épaule de Draco avant de laisser tomber son sac et attrapa sa baguette dans sa poche ; l'excitation l'envahissait et un sourire se déploya sur son visage.

Il ne pouvait attendre de commencer à essayer les sorts qu'il était en train d'étudier !

* * *

C'était comme si Cupidon s'était lâché dans tout le bar. Des guirlandes rouges avec de gros et épais cœurs roses pendaient du plafond et autour des fenêtres. Des roses rouges et roses claires flottaient dans les airs autour de chaque table et des cœurs rouges étaient enduits sur les fenêtres. Des nappes rouges couvraient les tables cachant le bois endommagé des regards et chaque verre avait, pour quelques raisons que ce soient, des paillettes autour de lui, collaient au verre.

L'odeur de rose était très présente dans l'air et Harry devait se retenir d'éternuer. Il ne se souvenait pas que les Trois Balais fussent aussi horrible, quand il était venu avec Cho Chang.

Chaque table était soit occupée par des couples minaudant et se fixant amoureusement ou des gens qui étaient à leurs premier rendez-vous. Ces derniers étaient facilement reconnaissables par les rougissements prononcés couvrant leurs joues et les timides, maladroits regards qu'ils échangeaient.

Heureusement pour les élèves de Poudlard, la Saint Valentin tombait un week-end, donc cela était plus simple pour eux d'aller à Pré-au-Lard pour la célébrer.

''C'est dommage que l'on ne puisse pas passer la journée entière ensemble,'' soupira Ginny tristement et passa ses doigts sur les bords de son verre.

''Je le souhaiterais aussi, mais Androméda ne se sent pas très bien et Teddy est agité ses dernier temps,'' grimaça Harry. L'unique raison pour laquelle il n'avait pas Teddy avec lui maintenant était parce qu'Androméda avait insisté qu'il aille à son rendez-vous avec Ginny. Il irait chercher Teddy dans quelques heures.

''Même ce n'est pas juste,'' Ginny fit une moue et ramena une mèche de ses cheveux derrière son oreille. Elle avait bouclé ses cheveux pour l'occasion et cela lui allait très bien. Ses lèvres avaient un gloss rose et Harry pouvait toujours sentir sur ses lèvres le goût persistant de fraise de son gloss lorsqu'elle l'avait salué avec un baiser. C'était plutôt collant, et il le ressentait comme un filme artificiel sur ses lèvres. ''On ne se voit déjà pas très souvent, donc j'avais espérais qu'on passerait plus de temps ensemble.'' La frustration était clairement visible dans ses yeux marron et elle se pencha en arrière dans sa chaise.

Intérieurement Harry était d'accord avec elle. Depuis que Ginny était retournée à Poudlard et Harry était resté chez lui, ils avaient à peine eu le temps de se voir. Il y avait eu les vacances bien entendu, mais Mme. Weasley avait gardé un œil acéré sur eux comme si elle s'attendait à ce qu'ils aillent se cacher à l'étage dans la chambre de Ginny. Ils ne l'avaient pas fait, quoique ce ne soit pas par le manque de volonté de Ginny. D'un autre côté, Harry n'avait pas voulu manquer de respect aux volontés de Mme. Weasley de ne pas batifoler dans sa maison et avait refusé les avances de Ginny.

Elle n'en avait pas été très heureuse avec ça, mais elle avait été d'accord que sa mère ne serait pas heureuse du tout si elle les surprenait dans la chambre de sa fille.

''Tu ne peux pas demander à ma mère si elle veux garder Teddy pour aujourd'hui ?'' Ginny dressa l'oreille, avec espoir. ''Je suis sûre que ça ne la dérangera pas !''

''Teddy est ma responsabilité, Ginny,'' soupira Harry et secoua la tête. ''Ce ne serait pas juste de le lâcher chez ta mère. De toute manière Ron m'a dit qu'elle et ton père avaient prévu de sortir cet après-midi,'' ajouta-t-il, se souvenant à temps de ce que Ron lui avait dit quand ils s'étaient appelés par Cheminette la semaine précédente. Même s'il ne se rappelait pas de comment le sujet était venu dans leur conversation.

Il était heureux pour Mme et M. Weasley, en y pensant ; cela n'avait pas été facile de faire le deuil de la mort de Fred, donc ce serait bien pour eux d'avoir leur soirée.

''Il n'y a personne qui puisse t'aider ?'' exhorta Ginny, mordant sa lèvre inférieure.

''Non ; Teddy est déjà suffisamment difficile – je ne préfère pas imaginer ce que ce serait avec une personne autre que Andorméda ou moi,'' marmonna Harry, serrant ses lèvres.

A ce moment là il devint profondément conscient du fait que Ginny et lui avait commencé à vivre différentes vies. Alors que les plus grandes préoccupations de Ginny pour le moment étaient ses devoirs et l'entraînement de Quidditch, Harry était essentiellement déjà en train de vivre la vie d'un adulte. Il n'avait pas à travailler – son héritage de ses deux parents et Sirius lui avait assuré qu'il n'aurait pas à se préoccuper de problèmes d'argents avant longtemps – mais il s'occupait du ménage et élevait pratiquement Teddy seul. Teddy avait toujours sa grand-mère et ça ne la dérangeait pas de s'occuper de lui, mais elle vieillissait et elle était toujours au prises avec le deuil de la mort de sa fille.

Elle n'y avait pas fait allusion, mais Harry pouvait le voir dans ses yeux quand elle regardait Teddy quelque fois le petit garçon lui rappelait trop sa fille ; surtout lorsqu'il changeait la couleur de ses cheveux ou yeux. Désirant la préserver, Harry avait décidé d'élever Teddy en grande partie seul. Il voulait donner à Teddy l'amour dont lui-même avait manqué en grandissant. Teddy était orphelin comme lui, mais Harry était déterminé à faire en sorte que Teddy grandisse en sachant qu'il était aimé. Il ne devait jamais sentir qu'on le considérait comme un fardeau dont on avait la charge. Une vie qu'Harry avait espéré avoir avec Sirius.

Avec Ginny à l'école et Harry passant la majeure partie de sa journée à s'occuper de Teddy et passer du temps avec Draco, ils n'avaient plus trop de choses en commun. Tandis que Harry pouvait compatir à propos des devoirs, Ginny ne pouvait pas vraiment comprendre les problèmes qu'il avait à s'occuper d'un jeune enfant, de la fatigue quand Teddy restait éveiller toute la nuit hurlant à pleins poumons, les nombreuses nuits passé à calmer Teddy et marchant dans toute la maison avec lui, essayant de le rendormir.

Ce n'était pas la faute de Ginny et il ne lui en voulait pas d'avoir choisi de retourner à Poudlard, mais cela avait causé une sorte de séparation entre eux même s'ils ne le reconnaissaient pas à voix haute. Ils s'éloignaient lentement l'un de l'autre et cela se faisait demander à Harry s'ils réussiraient à combler cette distance. C'était une pensé qui lui donna à réfléchir.

''Que dirais-tu -'' la question de Ginny fut coupée quand une brunette aux cheveux bouclés qui était une des nouvelles barmans du pub apparu à côté de leur table avec un sourire d'excuse.

''Désolé, mais un message est arrivé pour Mr Potter,'' expliqua-t-elle et tendit une enveloppe avant de se dépêcher de rejoindre le bar pour servir d'autres boissons.

''Qui t'as écrit ?'' demanda Ginny curieuse, penchant sa tête sur le côté.

Harry n'eut pas besoin de lire le nom de l'expéditeur au dos de la l'enveloppe pour savoir qui lui avait écrit. Il avait vu cette écriture sur des notes étalés sur une table et dans les petits messages attachés à des bouquets de fleurs. Ses sourcils se froncèrent, il ouvrit l'enveloppe et trouva la lettre pliée à l'intérieur. Le message était court, mais le cœur d'Harry rata un battement.

 _'Harry,_

 _Désolé de te déranger, mais je ne savais pas comment te contacter autrement. Je ne pourrais pas t'aider à t'occuper de Teddy aujourd'hui. Mère a été attaquée alors qu'elle était sortit à Londres aujourd'hui et elle est à S_ _t_ _Mangouste maintenant. Je suis avec elle._

 _Les Aurors doivent encore venir nous voir, donc je pense qu'on sera là pour un moment. Je pensais que tu aimerais le savoir._

 _Draco'_

L'écriture était tremblante à certains endroits, trahissant la tourmente qu'avait subit Draco lorsqu'il avait écrit la lettre. Le parchemin était plus sombre à certain endroit comme si quelque chose était tombé dessus. Harry avait plutôt une bonne idée de ce que ça pouvait être comme liquide qui avait été renversé sur le parchemin.

Sa première réaction à cette lettre fut la colère, s'embrasant comme un immense, incontrôlable feu touchant à tout ce qui se trouvait sur son chemin. Presque un an après la guerre et les gens étaient toujours en train de s'attaquer les uns les autres sans réfléchir, comme s'ils n'avaient rien appris du temps où Voldemort avait été au pouvoir. Qu'espéraient-ils accomplir en s'attaquant aux autres ? Vengeance ? Plaisir ? Pour quoi ? Quelque soit la chose qu'ils avaient perdu, rien de ce qu'ils pourraient faire ne la ramènerait. Attaquer d'autres personnes ne ramènerait pas les morts. Cela ne rendrait pas le deuil plus supportable.

Autant que Harry le sache, Narcissa n'avait jamais attaqué qui que soit. Son seul crime avait été de ne pas pouvoir arrêter Lucius de suivre Voldemort. Il ne savait pas qui l'avait attaqué, mais il avait la conviction que ce n'était pas une attaque au hasard. Ils l'avaient ciblé à cause de qui elle était et cela ne les rendaient pas meilleurs que les Mangemorts.

Un détail dans la lettre lui avait fait serrer les dents, la colère vibrant sous sa peau. Les Aurors n'avaient toujours pas visités Narcissa. Harry avait à peine fait un pas dans l'hôpital qu'il avait été suivi par un Auror après son attaque – mais alors cela avait été parce qu'il était un héros de guerre, n'est-ce pas ? Ils n'offriraient pas les mêmes services à quelqu'un qui était marié à un Mangemort.

La guerre était peut-être finie, mais les personnes mesquines existaient toujours.

''Harry ?'' se renfrogna Ginny, lui touchant doucement le poignet. ''Tout vas bien ?''

Il détourna le regard de sa lettre vers elle et la fixa, prenant brusquement une décision. Il était impensable pour lui de rester dans ce pub avec cette musique joyeuse et cette atmosphère romantique lorsque Draco était là-bas, clairement perdu. Harry ne savait pas à quel point Narcissa était blessé, mais Draco était toujours là, sans le soutient de son père. Son père ne pouvait toujours pas quitter le Manoir pendant encore un an et considérant comment les Malfoy avaient chuté bas dans l'échelle social, il n'y avait personne pour soutenir Draco et Narcissa à l'hôpital.

Personne sauf Harry évidemment. Androméda aurait pu aller à l'hôpital si elle avait reçu une demande, mais elle et sa sœur étaient sur un terrain glissant après des années à ne pas se parler. S'ils avaient voulu la voir, Draco aurait envoyé la lettre à elle.

Il n'allait pas laisser un ami qui avait clairement besoin de lui tomber.

''Désolé, Ginny, mais je dois y aller,'' dit Harry sombrement et poussa sa chaise en arrière, bourra la lettre dans sa poche. ''Narcissa est à l'hôpital ; j'y vais maintenant. Je me rattraperais plus tard !'' Il lui fit un rapide baiser sur les lèvres et ignora ses protestations, il quitta promptement le pub et se dépêcha de rejoindre le point de Transplanage.

Peut-être était-ce le moment de vérifier la quantité d'influence qu'il pouvait avoir, songea-t-il sombrement en transplanant.

L'expression de pure soulagement sur le visage de Draco et l'étreinte qu'il reçu de l'autre sorcier quand il arriva dans la chambre de Narcissa était suffisant pour dissoudre la culpabilité qu'il avait commencé à ressentir face au regard trahit que lui avait lancé Ginny lorsqu'il avait quitté le pub. Il se rachèterait plus tard au près d'elle ; premièrement il allait faire en sorte que Narcissa reçoive les soins qu'elle méritait.

Le regard d'émerveillement et de gratitude dans les yeux bleus – toutefois rapidement disparu – était suffisant pour renforcer cette certitude et il sourit en retour à Narcissa alors qu'il envoyait un Patronus à Kingsley, expliquant la situation et demandant qu'un Auror soit envoyé à l'hôpital pour prendre leurs témoignages.

Il détestait profondément utiliser sa renommée, préférant ne pas y penser du tout, mais sa célébrité pouvait aider deux personnes dont il était devenu très proche... Et bien, il avait fait des choses bien plus dures.

* * *

Le sorcier qui avait attaqué Narcissa – quelqu'un dont elle ne se souvenait pas avoir déjà fait la rencontre – avait disparu dans la foule avant que personne ne puisse l'arrêter. Harry soupçonnait que personne n'avait cherché à l'arrêter l'homme dès que cela avait été claire qui il avait attaqué. Narcissa avait son bras droit cassé à plusieurs endroits et des brûlures et des cloques sur son bras gauche qui prendraient quelques jours à soignés. Le bouclier qu'elle avait utilisé avait été suffisant pour la protéger du pire, mais cela n'enlevait pas le fait que quelqu'un l'avait maudite sans aucune raison.

Deux Aurors avaient été mis sur l'affaire – deux femmes que Kingsley assurait n'être pas partial du tout et ayant un bon taux de réussite pour résoudre des enquêtes – mais en prenant en compte que personne ne voulait donner des informations sur le sorcier, l'enquête traînait.

Harry avait déjà déclaré qu'il accompagnerait Narcissa et Draco à chaque fois qu'ils allaient quelque part, certain que les personnes hésiteraient au moins avant d'essayer de les maudire l'un ou l'autre. Narcissa avait tout d'abord refusé – Draco avait été plus expressif dans son dédain à être escorté, presque à feuler comme un chat – mais Harry était resté borné et à la fin, les deux blonds avaient capitulés, en réalisant qu'il n'y avait aucun moyen de le faire changer d'avis.

Ce ne serait pas pour le reste de leurs vies, les avaient rassurés Harry, seulement tant que la guerre ne serait pas plus loin derrière eux et que les gens ne seraient pas moins enclin à s'en prendre à eux.

Lucius avait été là durant la dispute et était resté silencieux, mais Harry avait vu son regard appréciateur quand le brun avait gagné la discussion et cela lui fit se demander si Lucius commençait à changer d'opinion à son sujet.

Pas que cela est de l'importance pour Harry si Lucius changeait. Si oui ou non le blond approuvait ou pas sa décision n'était pas quelque chose dont il se préoccupait. Il le faisait pour que Narcissa et Draco soit en sécurité, et non parce qu'il voulait l'approbation de Lucius.

* * *

Un mois après la Saint Valentin qui s'était terminée sur une note amer pour tout deux, Harry et Ginny rompures. Depuis ce jour la distance entre eux deux n'avait fait que grandir ; Ginny trop énervé de la manière dont leur rendez-vous avait fini pour qu'Harry aille aider Narcissa et Draco, avait fait la sourde oreille face à toutes les tentatives d'Harry pour se rattraper. Étant énervé par son comportement, Harry avait arrêté d'essayer de se racheter et les quelques appels de Cheminette entre eux avaient été guindés et plutôt froids.

Donc vraiment, Harry n'avait pas été surpris qu'ils aient rompus. C'était couru d'avance, il le réalisa à contre cœur : ils vivaient pratiquement dans deux mondes différents maintenant. Il soupçonnait que son refus d'arrêter de voir Draco ait également joué.

Ou c'était peut-être le fait que Ginny avait été surprise en train de bécoter Dean Thomas dans ce qui semblait être un couloir abandonné. Un jeune élève, toutefois, les avaient surpris et suivant les pas de Colin Creevey avait pris une photo deux avant de s'enfuir, sachant qu'il avait touché le jackpot en prenant la petite-amie de Harry Potter en train de le tromper.

En un rien de temps l'image avait fait la une des journaux et magazines et seulement les solides barrières autour de chez Harry avait gardé les paparazzis loin de ses fenêtres et porte, guettant un commentaire de sa part.

Même s'il s'était sentit obligé de leurs répondre – ce qu'il n'en avait aucune envie – sa réponse les auraient sûrement déçu. Il n'était pas aussi furieux que ce à quoi pouvait s'attendre le monde sorcier. Il n'était même pas en colère – quelques chose qui avait surpris Hermione et Ron quand ils l'avaient appelés par Cheminette ce matin et avait choqué Ginny lorsqu'elle l'avait appelé une heure plutôt, son visage rouge de honte, mais en même temps une lueur d'obstination dans le regard.

Il se sentait plutôt calme à ce sujet en faîte. Assez ennuyé qu'elle avait choisi de le tromper plutôt que de simplement rompre avec lui tout d'abord, mais il ne se sentait pas aussi blessé qu'il le penserait et cela le surprenait. Peut-être qu'ils s'étaient éloignés plus qu'il ne l'avait réalisé.

''Je suppose qu'elle ne pourra plus être ennuyé par mon temps passé avec Draco, pas vrai ?'' demanda Harry à Teddy qui avait presque un an, cligna des yeux avant de lui faire un grand sourire et balancer ses bras d'avant en arrière.

''Da !'' cria-t-il et ses yeux passèrent d'un bleu sombre à un vert claire. Il lança un de ses blocs sur le tapis moelleux et sourit malicieusement à Harry qui était assis non loin, gardant un œil sur le bambin excité. Teddy avait abandonné l'idée de marcher dans le salon – enfin, plutôt dandiné vu qu'il était encore en train d'apprendre – mais Harry savait par expérience que s'il ne gardait pas un œil attentif sur son filleul, le petit garçon allait sûrement s'échapper du tapis et explorer le reste de la pièce.

Cela ne dérangeait pas Harry qu'il explore la pièce – c'était ce que tout les enfants faisaient – mais il préférait être près de Teddy quand il le faisait pour éviter qu'il ne se blesse.

Le feu derrière lui fit du bruit, les flammes rouges et or se transformant en vert avant que des pas silencieux s'approchent de lui.

''Tu veux en parler ?'' demanda Draco et s'affaissa à côté de lui sur le sol. Il portait un pull bleu et une paire de pantalons noir et sourit quand Teddy tourna son visage vers lui et gazouilla une salutation, tendant ses bras.

Draco reconnu la demande implicite et ramassa Teddy du sol, le plaçant dans ses bras.

''Da !'' sourit joyeusement Teddy et enfoui sa tête dans l'épaule de Draco, frottant son visage de chaque côté marmonnant quelque chose d'incompréhensible.

Harry se renfrogna. ''Il n'y a pas grand chose à dire,'' rétorqua-t-il calmement et un sourcil blond se leva septique. Harry sourit et secoua la tête. ''Je suis sérieux, Draco. Évidemment je suis irrité qu'elle n'est pas pu rompre avec moi avant d'embrasser Dean, mais ce qui est fait est fait.''

''Tu semble bien trop calme pour quelqu'un trompé par son ex-petite-amie,'' remarqua Draco suspicieux et baissa les yeux, retirant distraitement la main de Teddy des mèches blondes qu'il avait commencé à attraper.

Teddy grimaça avant qu'il ne soit distrait par le pull doux et le roucoula, caressant le vêtement avec expérience.

''Je suppose,'' rit Harry et s'appuya sur ses mains, l'amusement le gagnant face à la manière stoïque dont Draco ignorait Teddy en train de caresser son torse. ''Mais en fait... on s'éloignait l'un de l'autre avant ça. Je pense qu'on n'était pas fait pour rester ensemble.'' Il soupira. Il attrapa un des blocs et le fixa réfléchissant. ''Je ne suis pas vraiment d'humeur à discuter. Tu restes pour dîner ?''

Draco acquiesça et cela suffit. Pas plus d'interrogation, plus de regards inquiets. Juste eux s'occupant de Teddy.

C'était agréable.

* * *

Cela arriva la nuit suivante, juste avant qu'il aille se coucher. Teddy s'était endormi quelques heures plus tôt, juste après dîner, et était actuellement en train de dormir paisiblement dans la chambre à côté de celle d'Harry.

Harry venait juste de repousser les couvertures sur son lit – on était peut-être en Mars mais les nuits n'étaient pas plus chaudes pour autant – lorsqu'un tapotement se fit entendre sur la fenêtre qui le fit s'arrêter et tourner lentement la tête.

Un hibou brun rouille le fixa ; sa silhouette se dessinant dans la lumière de la lune.

''Sérieusement ?'' marmonna Harry, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire de bonheur quand il traversa la chambre et ouvrit la fenêtre, s'écartant pour laisser l'animal voler à l'intérieur.

Il atterrit sur la chaise où Harry mettait ses vêtements et tendit sa patte promptement, offrant la petite boîte blanche. Aussitôt qu'il eu enlevé la boîte, le hibou déploya ses ailes et partit par la fenêtre, aussi silencieusement qu'il était arrivé.

Un rapide mouvement de sa baguette et la fenêtre fut fermée et il retourna sont attention vers la boîte, se demandant quelle sorte de fleurs lui avait envoyé Draco cette fois.

La boîte fut agrandis, le couvercle s'ouvrit et les côtés s'affaissèrent et Harry cligna des yeux, prit par surprise par le contenu. De minces tiges avec de petites fleurs bleues l'accueillir tout d'abord, attachées ensembles dans un petit bouquet. Véroniques étaient leurs nom ; il ne le savait uniquement grâce à sa tante Pétunia qui les avaient utilisés une fois pour décorés un gâteau à trois étages pour des relations d'affaires de oncle Vernon.

Les Véroniques avaient été placées dans un petit vase en cristal et dans l'eau. Autour du vase il y avait une guirlande de Violettes bleus ; leurs couleurs encore plus vives et claires que celle des Véroniques. Quand la lumière de la lune toucha le bouquet, les fleurs semblèrent briller de manière éthérée.

Harry fixa les fleurs durant un moment, avant que dans une impulsion, il ouvrit le premier tiroir de sa table de chevet et sortit le livre contenant les significations des fleurs qu'il avait acheté deux semaines auparavant.

Il n'y avait pas encore jeté un coup d'œil, ayant été distrait par l'affaire en cour de Narcissa et prendre soin de Teddy, mais maintenant était un bon moment pour regarder la signification de ces fleurs particulières. Particulièrement considérant que Draco avait envoyé ces fleurs le jour de sa rupture avec Ginny. Elles devaient avoir une signification, non ? Ce n'était pas le genre de Draco d'envoyer des fleurs au hasard.

''Véroniques, véroniques,'' marmonna Harry, passant rapidement dans les pages du livre jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve la section des V. Il sauta d'autres pages avant de trouver celle marquée '' _Véroniques_ ''.

La page contenait une description de la fleur, le nom Latin, où elle grandissait et quand, dans quoi elle pouvait être utilisé... et enfin ça signification.

 _Fidélité_.

''Quoi ?'' demanda-t-il confus, fixant le mot. Pourquoi Draco lui enverrait une fleur avec cette signification ?

Stupéfait il tourna de nouveau les pages jusqu'à trouver la page marqué '' _Violette_ ''. Il passa les informations générales, ce n'était pas ce qui l'intéressait, et trouva les sens listés dans une petite colonne, classé par les couleurs possibles des violettes.

Les Violettes bleues signifiaient … _loyauté_.

Sa confusion ne fit que grandir et il ferma le livre, fixant contemplativement les fleurs. Pourquoi Draco lui donnerait-il des fleurs qui voulaient dire fidélité et loyauté ? Que voulait-il dire par là ? La loyauté pouvait être expliqué par le fait qu'il ne trahirait pas Harry ; peut-être était-ce une pique à Ginny parce qu'elle avait trompé Harry et était par conséquente pas loyal.

Mais fidélité ? La fidélité n'était pas quelque chose lié aux relations amoureuses ? Était-il en train de regarder trop profondément ? Peut-être était-ce une autre pique pour Ginny ; Draco n'avait pas perdu sa tendance vindicative juste parce qu'il était ami avec Harry maintenant après tout.

Donc peut-être que les fleurs étaient simplement destinés à être une pique envers Ginny. Cela pouvait être que Draco voulait juste lui faire savoir qu'il méritait quelqu'un qui lui serait fidèle et ne le tromperait pas.

 _Ou peut-être..._

Harry fixa les fleurs ; son esprit tourbillonnant avec toute les possibilités.

Le sommeil mit longtemps à venir cette nuit là.

* * *

AN2 : Écrire une histoire qui n'a presque pas de angst est un peu bizarre à décrire avec des mots. C'est comme nager à contre courant O_O Je ne sais pas ce que je fous avec cette histoire XD

Passons, j'espère que ce chapitre n'était pas trop mauvais ^^ ; S'il vous plaît dîtes ce que vous en pensez dans un commentaire ; si vous trouvez des erreurs, dîtes le moi !

Les prochaines fleurs seront... : roses roses et camilas roses.

Je vous retrouve au prochain chapitre !

Câlins

Melissa

Alexia;)


	5. Chapter 5: Roses Rose et Camélias Rose

_**Warning :**_ eh pas grand choses un Harry confus surtout.

 _ **Disclaimer :**_ Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas mais à J.K Rowling.

 _ **AVERTISSEMENT CE CHAPITRE N'A PAS ÉTÉ CORRIGÉ!**_

 _ **LA VERSION CORRIGÉE DEVRAIT ARRIVÉE DANS PAS TRÈS LONGTEMPS!**_

 _ **LISEZ LE A VOS RISQUES ET PÉRILS!**_

Correction en court par Harmonii3... 

* * *

Chapitre 5 : Rose Rose et Camélia Rose

''Tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas lui parler ?'' Mme. Weasley le regarda préoccupé ses cheveux roux mélangé avec des fils d'argents se fondant dans les flammes. ''Peut-être que vous pourriez résoudre vos problèmes ?''

Harry secoua la tête et fit un sourire désabusé à la femme plus âgé. ''Non, je suis désolé, Mme. Weasley, mais nous nous sommes dit tout ce qu'il y avait à dire hier quand elle m'a appelé par Cheminette. Elle et moi – je ne pense pas que nous étions pas la bonne personne l'un pour l'autre. Je suis sûre qu'elle sera heureuse avec Dean.''

Elle serra les lèvres et soupira. ''Si tu en est certain.'' Une pointe de déception dans la voix.

''Je suis certain,'' répondit-il catégorique. C'était fini entre lui et Ginny. Il avait commencé à songer quelques semaines avant hier s'ils avaient vraiment un avenir ensemble Ginny le trompant avec Dean avait été la dernière confirmation qu'ils ne pourraient pas fonctionner.

''Sait juste que je te considère toujours comme un de mes fils,'' lui dit solennellement Mme. Weasley. ''Tu sera toujours le bienvenu chez nous. Ne t'éloigne pas à cause de Ginny, s'il te plaît.''

''Je ne le ferrais pas,'' promit-il et échangea quelques paroles avant qu'elle ne doive partir et ils fermèrent la Cheminette entre eux.

Harry soupira et roula ses épaules, se levant de sa position à genoux avec un léger grognement. Il tourna la tête et regarda Teddy, qui était plongé dans la construction d'une tour avec ses cubes en plastiques. Le petit garçon était toujours habillé avec sa grenouillère verte claire, l'appel de Cheminette ayant interrompus Harry pendant le changement de vêtement de Teddy. Il avait placé Teddy à côté de lui sur le tapis, un peu plus loin de la cheminé et lui avait donné ses cubes pour le tenir occupé.

''Les autres personnes semblent plus bouleversé par notre rupture à Ginny et moi que je le suis,''dit Harry à son filleul et le bambin de onze mois leva les yeux curieux. ''Une réaction idiote, non ?''

Il fut récompensé par un sourire lumineux et Teddy babillant, ''Pa – Pa !''

Androméda et Narcissa étaient toute deux convaincu que ces syllabe étaient les tentatives de Teddy d'appelé Harry 'papa', mais le jeune homme avait fait remarquer que les cubes de Teddy et même les chats dans la rues avaient le droit aux même noms. Ou quelques chose qui ressemblait suspicieusement à 'pa – pa'.

Il prit la réponse de Teddy comme affirmative et sourit. ''Je le savais que tu serais d'accord avec moi,'' dit-il et se pencha pour prendre Teddy. ''Maintenant allons t'enlever ces pyjama, d'accord ? Il faut que tu sois beau pour ta grand-mère.''

Teddy cria joyeusement et ses cheveux devinrent un bleu lumineux tout en enroulant ses petit, bras potelés autour du cou de Harry.

L'homme brun fit un léger baiser sur le front de Teddy et se dirigea vers la chambre de son filleul.

Il s'arrêta momentanément en face de sa chambre quand il entraperçu les fleurs que Draco lui avait envoyé la veille et relacha son souffle doucement avant de continuer son chemin vers la chambre de Teddy.

Il penserait aux fleurs et aux intentions de Draco avec celles-ci plus tard. Tout d'abord ils devaient aller voir Androméda.

* * *

''Et qui est mon magnifique garçon ?'' roucoula Androméda et leva Teddy dans les airs, frottant son nez sur son ventre.

Le petit garçon gigota tout en riant et agitant ses bras de bas en haut, donnant des coup avec ses pieds.

''Oui tu l'es !'' Elle l'embrassa à plusieurs reprises sur son front et ses joues, évitant adroitement ses membres remuant.

Harry sourit largement, complètement amusé alors qu'il regardait la femme majestueuse faisant des grimaces amusantes pour son petit-fils. Lorsqu'il l'avait rencontrée pour la première fois, il avait eu l'impression qu'elle était plutôt stoïque et sévère, même indifférente. Néanmoins, une fois qu'il avait commencé à passer plus de temps avec elle et à apprendre à la connaître mieux, il réalisa que son stoïcisme et sa retenue n'étaient qu'un masque, cultivé par l'éducation des Black.

Étant dans son cercle d'intimes, il faisait partit des rares avec qui elle pouvait faire tomber son masque et il était autorisé à la voir faire des pitreries pour son petit-fils.

Elle plaça Teddy sur ses genoux, reposant son dos sur son ventre et mouva sa baguette vers la cuisine. Quelques secondes plus tard, une petite assiette avec une banane coupé en tranche flotta vers eux et atterrie sur le table basse en face d'elle.

''Est-ce que mon chéri veux quelques tranches de banane ?'' murmura Androméda en souriant et teint un morceaux de banane en face de Teddy.

''Ba-Ba-Ba,'' gazouilla Teddy et tendit sa main, attrapant la tranche. Il lui arracha des mains et l'enfourna rapidement dans sa bouche, le suçant.

''On dirait qu'il ne souffre plus de ses dents,'' remarqua Androméda, gardant ses yeux sur le petit garçon sur ses genoux pour éviter qu'il ne s'étouffe avec le bout de fruit.

''Non elles ont finalement finit de grandir il y a quelques jours,'' l'informa Harry et se laissa en arrière sur le canapé confortable sa tasse de thé posé sure ses genoux avec ses mains l'entourant.

''Maintenant tu ne souffre plus, pas vrai, Teddy ?'' gazouilla-t-elle et sourit lorsque Teddy lui fit un grand sourire sa bouche couverte de morceaux de banane. Des yeux noirs se posèrent sur Harry qui le firent se tenir plus droit.

''Quoi ?'' demanda-t-il curieux et reposa une tasse à moitié vide sur la table.

''Tu vas bien ?'' lui demanda-t-elle, donnant un autre morceaux à Teddy.

''Oui, pourquoi je ne le serais pas ?'' il fronça les sourcils, souriant à Teddy lorsque des yeux verts apparurent devant lui.

Le petit garçon se tortilla sur les cuisses de Androméda et lui tendit une moitié de morceaux de banane à moitié mangée. ''Pa, Pa,'' dit-il solennellement et bougea sa main de bas en haut impatiemment.

''Aw, c'est pour moi ça ? Je peux manger de la banane aussi ?'' sourit largement Harry et tendit sa main.

Aussitôt que la main de son parrain fut en dessous de la sienne, Teddy ouvrit son poing et laissa la banane tomber dans la main de Harry. Il garda son regard fixé sur le brun jusqu'à ce que Harry fit semblant de manger le morceaux mâché, le faisant secrètement disparaître avec un mouvement de sa baguette.

''Délicieux, non, Teddy ?''

Aussitôt que Teddy fut certain que son parrain eu manger la banane, il se tourna de nouveau vers son assiette, l'atteignant tout en tapant son autre main sur les cuisses de son parrain.

Elle lui fit manger un autre bout et continua leur conversation comme si elle n'avait jamais été interrompus, ''Ça a été dans chaque journal et magazine.'' Son ton était posé, pas concernée, mais ses yeux était dures.

Un soupir lui échappa même ici cela lui semblait impossible d'y échapper. ''Je sais, mais honnêtement, Androméda, je vais bien. Nous nous éloignions l'un de l'autre depuis un moment maintenant. Même si elle n'avait pas embrassé Dean, nous aurions définitivement rompus.''

''Tu ne semble pas trop préoccupé par ça,'' remarqua-t-elle un léger foncement plissant son front.

Il haussa les épaules.'' Comme je l'ai dit nous n'étions plus aussi proche de toute manière. Cela était devenu plus un problème de quand, et non de si.''

Elle claqua sa langue et sortit un mouchoir en papier de nulle part. Elle commença à nettoyer les mains collantes de Teddy et sa bouche, pas perturbée le moins du monde par le fait que le garçon essayais tant bien que mal à fuit le nettoyage de son visage. ''Si tu veux en parler, je suis là.''

''Je sais,'' lui sourit Harry, heureux de son offre. Son regard se posa sur le vase proche de la fenêtre où quelques roses blanches baignaient dans la faible lumière de Mars et cligna. ''Quand tu achète des fleurs – tu penses à leurs significations ?''

Androméda le fixa surprise avant de suivre son regard. Elle haussa les épaules. ''Quelquefois, pour une occasion spéciale oui. Mais je n'ai jamais été très bonne à savoir la signification des fleurs. Ma sœur, Narcissa, d'un autre côté en sait beaucoup sur le langage des fleurs. Elle la même peut-être apprit à Draco, la connaissant. Pourquoi ?''

''Pas de raison particulière,'' murmura-t-il, mais la réponse de la vieille femme lui avait donné à réfléchir.

Maintenant il en était sûre : la signification des fleurs que lui envoyaient Draco n'étaient pas accidentels du tout.

La question était maintenant : qu'est-ce que Draco essayait de lui dire ?

* * *

En ce dimanche après-midi Harry réunis ses livres sur les significations des fleurs et chaque fleurs qu'il avait reçu jusqu'à présent et les emmena dans la salle à manger. Teddy était en train de faire sa sieste dans son aire de jeux, c'étant épuisé et Harry avait décidé de prendre avantage du temps libre qu'il avait. Dans deux heures Teddy se réveillerait pour son goûter et n'aurait pas le temps de chercher pour les fleurs.

Silencieusement il plaça les fleurs et le livre sur la table et s'assit, une tasse de thé à la menthe juste à côté de lui. Il étudia les fleurs attentivement sa main frottant distraitement sa joue droite.

Seuls les violettes et les véroniques étaient toujours fraîches, évidemment. Les autres fleurs étaient trop anciennes pour être encore fraîche, même avec des sorts de conservation, mais sur un coup de tête, Harry avait lancé un sort du elles qui les feraient sécher et les conserver comme si elles venaient juste de lui être livrées.

Il bougea les fleurs, pour les mettre dans l'ordre dans lequel il les avaient reçues tout en étant conscient de l'enfant de un ans qui dormait non loin de lui. Il commença par la gauche, plaçant les hyacinthes violettes et les campanules blanches en premier. Puis les perces-neiges suivirent et après elles, les lilas violets et la pivoine solitaire qu'il avait reçu pendant son hospitalisation. Terminant la rangé avec les violettes et les véronques leurs parfums emplissant ses narines alors qu'il les déplaçaient.

Sept types de fleurs pour l'instant. Sept significations différentes.

''Maintenant, essayons de découvrire ce que tu essayes de me dire, hum ?'' murmura-t-il et baissa ses yeux. Pointant sa baguette vers le petit meuble qu'il utilisait comme fourre-tout, il marmonna, ''Accio plume et parchemin !''

Le tiroir du dessus s'ouvrit et une plume et plusieurs mètres de parchemins sortirent et tombèrent devant lui sur la table. Un autre mouvement de sa baguette et un pot-à-encre rejoignit le reste.

Il plongea le bout de sa plume dans l'encre – se faisant une note mental de racheter de l'encre bientôt – et commença à écrire sur le parchemin.

 _Violette : loyal_

 _Véroniques : fidèle_

C'était les deux sens qu'il connaissaient déjà et il les fixa avec un froncement de sourcils. Même écrit, les significations n'avaient pas vraiment de sens. Prit d'une impulsion, il ajouta, _Envoyé le jour où Ginny avait été prise le trompant._

Inclinant sa tête légèrement, il étudia les mots et secoua sa tête avec un soupir quand son esprit resta vide.

Peut-être qu'il les comprendrait s'il les combinaient avec les autres significations. Cela valait le coup d'essayer. Si rien n'en sortait, il pouvait toujours énerver Draco à propos de ça, jusqu'à ce que le jeune homme abandonne et lui dise.

Il décida de commencer par le commencement et chercha le sens des hyacinthes violettes tout d'abord. Celle-ci était plutôt direct lorsqu'il la combinait avec la raison possible. Les hyacinthes violettes signifiaient ' _Je suis désolé'_. Draco les lui avaient envoyés après que le procès des Malfoy se conclut et lorsque Harry avait ouvert la carte qui avait été incluse, cela ne lui prit pas longtemps à comprendre pourquoi Draco les lui avaient envoyés.

Il s'était excusé pour toute les erreurs du passé, donc les hyacinthes violettes étaient probablement liés à cette phrase dans la carte. Les campanules blanches avaient été envoyés avec les hyacinthes signifiaient gratitude. Celle-ci n'était pas difficile à deviner et il n'avait pas eu besoin du message dans la carte pour faire le lien. Avec les campanules Draco l'avait remercié de son aide pendant son procès.

Il se mordilla sa langue et sourit ironique il aurait dût comprendre ces significations plutôt. Pour sa défense, il ne s'était pas du tout attendu à recevoir des fleurs, encore moins qu'elles aient une signification particulière. Il avait eu l'impression que Draco lui avait envoyé des fleurs au hasard, en remerciement. Tout comme Harry lorsqu'il avait acheté des tournesol avec un peu d'argent qu'il avait trouvé dans la rue, donnant les fleurs au seul professeur qui avait été gentil avec lui en primaires. Il n'avait pas du tout pensé à la signification elles avaient attirées sont regard quand il était passé à côté d'elles sur son trajet pour aller à l'école et les avaient achetés parce qu'elles étaient jolies.

Mais il aurait dût s'attendre qu'il y avait un sens plus profond aux fleurs que lui envoyaient Draco – le blond n'avait jamais rien fait au hasard après tout.

La prochaine fleur qu'il chercha était les perce-neiges, qui avaient été livrés après que Harry avait été claire sur le fait qu'ils étaient amis.

''Hum,'' marmonna-t-il, posant sa tête dans ses mains alors qu'il lisait attentivement le texte. Les perce-neiges étaient pour l'espoir apparemment.

Pressant ses yeux, il fixa les perce-neiges stupéfait. Pourquoi Draco voulait-t-il espérer ? Il prit la carte qui avait accompagné les fleurs et la lue encore une fois.

' _Merci de m'avoir donné une seconde chance.'_

Tapant la carte sur sa lèvre inférieur, il regarda les fleurs, essayant de trouver ce que l'espoir avait à voir avec ce message. Une fleur exprimant de la gratitude – comme les campanules blanches – aurait pu être plus approprier si on prenait en compte le message que Draco avait envoyé avec elles.

Et pourtant le sorcier blond avait choisi les perce-neiges spécifiquement, donc il voulait exprimer de l'espoir. Peut-être que Harry n'était pas supposé faire le liens entre le message et la signification dans ce cas ? Les perces-neiges pouvait représenter l'espoir d'une manière abstrait, ce qui dans ce cas pourrait signifier...

Il hésita et mordilla sa lèvre pensivement. Laissant tomber la carte sur la table, il tapa négligemment sa plume contre le parchemin, pas préoccupé par les fine gouttes d'encre couvrant la feuille. Ce n'était pas comme s'il devait rendre ce papier, donc en quoi un peu d'encre renverser était important ?

L'espoir comme un concept abstrait...

''Donc ce n'est pas de l'espoir pour notre amitié alors ?'' marmonna Harry à lui-même et se frotta l'arrière du crâne. Un soupir exaspéré lui échappa. ''Pourquoi ne pas être plus directe avec ce que signifient les fleurs ?''

Levant les yeux au ciel, il décida qu'il laisserais les perces-neiges sur le côté pour le moment. Il connaissait la signification maintenant, cela suffirait pour le moment.

Le troisième bouquet lui avait été donné à l'hôpital. Draco lui avait déjà expliqué le sens de la pivoine : soigner. Simple, parce qu'il avait atterrit à l'hôpital. Donc la seul fleur restante dont il ne connaissait pas la signification étaient les lilas violettes qui avaient accompagnés la pivoine.

S'il connaissait le sens de celles-ci, alors peut-être que le tout prendrais enfin un sens. Au moins il espérait que signifierait quelque chose, parce que tandis que les premières fleurs étaient plutôt directe les dernières ne l'étaient plus du tout.

''Lilas,lilas,lilas,'' marmonna-t-il, tournant les pages rapidement jusqu'à atteindre la section des L. Il s'arrêta et reteint son souffle quand Teddy murmura quelque chose, pressant ses lèvres, mais le garçon ne se réveilla pas et simplement gigota dans son sommeil.

Il tourna encore quelque pages jusqu'à atteindre la page dédiée au lilas et commença à lire son doigt suivant sa lecture.

 _Le lilas représente différentes émotions dépendant de sa couleur. Lilas Bleu représente le bonheur et la tranquillité par exemple. Lilas Blanc d'un autre côté, est pour la pureté et l'innocence, qui sont des significations souvent associés à la couleur blanche._

 _Lilas Violets – souvent une teinte clair de violet – peuvent être offerte lorsque l'expéditeur veut symboliser ses sentiments amoureux pour l'autre. En lien, lilas rose signifie..._

Il arrêta de lire, son cœur ratant un battement, et se figea. Lentement son regard passa du papier aux lilas violets posés innocemment face à lui.

 _Sentiments amoureux._

Comme dans – il déglutit, se sentant inexplicablement une douce chaleur l'envahir – un amour romantique ? Est-ce que Draco avait l'intention de signifier ça avec ces fleurs ? Était-il en train de dire qu'il était... amoureux de Harry ?

Soudainement les violettes et les véroniques prirent tout leurs sens. Si Draco était vraiment amoureux de lui – et cela était vraiment une idée étrange qu'il pouvait à peine s'attarder dessus plus de quelques secondes – donc toute la loyauté et fidélité n'étaient pas une pique pour Ginny. Non, à la place de ce moquer de Ginny, Draco voulait en vérité dire qu'il ne trahirait jamais Harry comme Ginny l'avait fait. Qu'il resterait fidèle au brun contrairement à Ginny.

Ça était s'il était vraiment amoureux de Harry. Mais il ne pouvait l'être, non ? Pourquoi serait-il amoureux de lui de toute les personnes ?

Harry n'avait jamais vraiment fait attention à ce que les autres ressemblaient, sauf la pensé occasionnel qu'une certaine femme était jolie ou qu'un homme était beau. Il pouvait l'admettre, en y pensant, Draco était beau, plutôt canon, surtout depuis qu'il avait arrêté de mettre ses cheveux en arrière avec du gel et que ses cheveux entouraient son visage. Son visage ne semblait plus aussi anguleux maintenant, ayant grandi, et Harry avait entendu auparavant des filles chuchoter sur les les pommettes hautes de Draco et ses yeux gris perçants dans les couloirs de Poudlard, avant que la guerre ne commence. Son corps était bronzé grâce à des années Quidditch et il se déplaçait avec une certaine grâce dont manquait Harry.

Donc oui, Draco était canon, pas de doute à ce sujet. Il était intelligent, un des rares à pouvoir ce mesurer à Hermione pour avoir les meilleurs notes chaque année, et avait un sens de l'humour aiguisé que Harry pouvait apprécier maintenant qu'il n'était plus destiné à l'emmerder. Vraiment, Draco pouvait avoir qui il voulait. Même maintenant, avec la réputation des Malfoy ruiné, il y avait toujours des femmes dans les rues et boutiques qui ne pouvaient quitter des yeux le blond. Elles ne pouvaient ne pas vouloir l'approcher, mais cela ne les empêchaient pas d'être interéssées.

Donc avec Draco qui pouvait avoir qui il voulait, pourquoi au nom du ciel voudrait-il Harry ? L'homme aux yeux verts savait qu'il n'était pas hideux, mais il n'était rien d'exceptionnel non plus. Ses cheveux ressemblaient à un nie d'oiseau malgré toute ses tentatives, que ça soit avec un peigne ou un charme. Tandis qu'il réussissait à prendre un peu de poids, il resterait toujours svelte et plus petit que la plupart des hommes de son âge à cause du manque de nourriture décente durant son enfance. Ses genoux étaient noueux et ses bras et torse étaient couverts de fines cicatrices des combats. Ses traits les plus intéressants étaient ses yeux et ceux-ci étaient cachés derrière ses lunettes. Il avait un truc pour se mettre dans le pétrin, même s'il faisait rien pour la chercher. En résumé, même pas hideux, il n'était rien comparé au niveau de Draco non plus.

Donc cela n'avait aucun sens que le blond puisse l'apprécier de cette manière. Pourquoi le serait-il lorsqu'il pouvait avoir n'importe qui ?

Et pourtant il avait envoyé ces fleurs et n'avait pas essayé de mentir quand Harry lui avait demandé leurs significations. Il avait même encouragé le jeune homme à chercher leurs sens, donc il devait être conscient de ce que représentait les lilas.

''Pourquoi je me préoccupe de ça ?'' marmonna Harry, fixant perplexe les fleurs. Même si Draco était vraiment amoureux de lui, en quoi cela avait de l'importance ?

Ce n'était pas comme si Harry était attiré par les hommes.

C'était ce qu'il pensait au moins, mais plus il fixait les fleurs et pensait à Draoc, et plus embrouillés étaient ses pensées jusqu'à ce qu'il laisse tomber sa tête sur la table avec un grognement de détresse.

Pourquoi sa vie ne pouvait-elle être simple ?

* * *

Poudlard lui avait appris de nombreuse choses. Les vrais amis pouvaient être fait à n'importe quel âge. Il y avait des personnes qui tenaient à lui. Il n'était pas un monstre comme Oncle Vernon adorait l'appeler, mais simplement quelqu'un qui pouvait faire de la magie. Poudlard lui avait appris comme utiliser sa magie, comme se défendre lui-même et les autres.

Ce qu'elle ne lui avait pas appris et aurait vraiment dût était comment gérer le fait, de ne plus savoir qui on aimait vraiment.

Cela faisait quelques jours depuis que Harry avait découvert la signification des fleurs et tout ce qu'il pouvait penser était le fait que Draco l'aimait. Ce qui l'avait amené à se demander ce qu'il ressentait à ce propos et le rendant fou quand il ne pouvait trouver une réponse.

Décider ce qu'il éprouvait ne devrait pas être si dure, non ? Les deux seuls personnes qu'il avait aimé auparavant étaient des filles, donc cela penchait vers le fait qu'il n'était que intéresse par les filles.

Si cela pouvait être aussi simple, en y pensant, pourquoi ne pouvait-il s'empêcher de penser à l'homme blond ? Pourquoi se sentait-il aussi confus et partagé ? S'il n'était vraiment que attiré par les filles, alors pourquoi n'était-il pas dégoûté ou embarrassé avec le fait que Draco était essentiellement en train de le courtiser avec ces fleurs ?

 _Le Courtisé._

Il pressa ses lèvres en prévention d'un rire hystérique lui échappant. _Oh Merlin, Draco le courtisait !_

Comment cela était-il devenu sa vie ?

''Harry, tu vas bien ?'' la voix préoccupée d'Hermione le sortit de ses pensé et il cligna, secouant sa tête.

''Oui, je vais bien, désolé,'' il sourit faiblement. ''Juste un peu distrait, ne t'inquiète pas.''

''Distrait ? Comment ça ce fait ?'' demanda-t-elle rapidement et de l'inquiétude brilla dans son regard.

Trop tard réalisa-t-il que étant donné leurs vies jusque là, lui étant distrait pouvait signifier danger dans l'esprit d'Hermione et il se dépêcha à la rassurer, '' Je pensais juste qu'il était temps que je commence à planifier la fête d'anniversaire de Teddy.''

Son visage s'éclaira instantanément les traces de soucis disparaissant comme de la fumé. ''C'est vrai ! Il aura bientôt un ans le six Avril, non ?'' sourit-elle.

''Oui donc il est temps que e commence à la préparer. Cela ne sera pas dans trop longtemps non-plus maintenant et c'est son premier anniversaire, donc il est très important après tout,'' il gloussa et se gratta l'arrière du coups. Il se figea quand le babyphone commença à briller et que quelques secondes plus tard un léger pleurs leurs parvinrent. Teddy était réveillé. ''Désolé, 'Mione, mais Teddy viens juste de ce réveiller et si je ne vais pas le chercher maintenant, il vas commencer à crier.''

''Je comprends, ne t'inquiète pas. J'ai bientôt cours de toute manière,'' elle sourit. ''On se reparlerais plus tard, Harry !''

''On le fera,'' sourit largement Harry et ferma la Cheminette avant de se préciper à l'étage, où Teddy se tenait debout sur son lit ses petits poings tenant fermement deux barreaux qui l'empêchaient de tomber du lit.

''Coucou, mon petit bonhomme,'' dit-il doucement et prit Teddy, le plaçant avec sa tête sur son épaule. ''Tu as passé une bonne sieste ?''

''Ma,mm,'' gazouilla Teddy incompréhensiblement et bailla, papillonnant encore ensommeillé vers son parrain.

''Tu veux ton goûter avant d'aller jouer ?'' murmura Harry et retourna lentement vers le rez-de-chaussez, continuant son chemin jusqu'à la cuisine.

''Hah ! Pap' !'' répondit Teddy, l'excitation remplaçant l'assoupissement alors qu'il tappait dans ses mains joyeusement.

''J'en étais sûre,'' rigola Harry et utilisa sa baguette pour couper une banane en bouchés morceaux

Alors que Teddy s'attaquait à ses bouts de bananes avec apétit, assis dans sa chaise haute, Harry s'assit à côté de lui et laissa échapper un soupir quand ses pensées se tournèrent involontairement vers Draco.

Donc... que devait-il faire maintenant ?

* * *

''Tu m'invites moi et ma mère ?'' répéta Draco surpris, sa plume se balançant au-dessus du parchemin.

''Pourquoi es-tu aussi choqué ? Tu m'aide pratiquement à l'élever,'' le taquina Harry, feuilletant son livre sur les sorts de défenses. Ce livre regroupait les magies les plus complexes de défenses et il essayait d'en réussir un en particulier, qui retournerait n'importe quel sort mais en plus puissant.

''Oui mais – je pensais que tu voudrais n'inviter que la famille proche,'' dit Draco d'un air pincé et ses épaules étaient voûtés, ses yeux gris regardant partout sauf Harry, lorsque le brun le regarda brièvement.

''Tu fait partit de la famille,'' répondit Harry gentiment et hésita. Il baissa sa baguette et se retourna, continuant, ''Je veux dire, vous êtes littéralement liés par le sang et tu es même plus proche que moi. De toute manière même sans, pourquoi je ne t'inviterais pas avec ta mère ? Il vous aiment tout les deux et Androméda m'a dit que ta mère et elle s'entendaient mieux maintenant. Sauf si vous ne voulez pas venir ?''

Draco sembla presque offensé par la question. ''Évidemment que nous voulons venir !'' répondit-il sèchement et souffla. '' Ne sois pas bête, Potter.''

Harry sourit, amusé à la simplicité qu'avait Draco à inclure sa mère dans la décision, avant d'hésiter un peu, incertain s'il devrait dire la deuxième partie.

Ah, et puis merde. Autant faire les choses jusqu'au bout.

''Et j'aimerais que tu sois là,'' murmura-t-il, devenant fasciné par un fils dépassant du bas de son t-shirt.

''Vraiment ?'' Il y avait quelque chose d'étrange, un sous-entendu dans la voix du blond et quand Harry lui lança un regard, il fut bloquer sans voix par l'intensité inexpliquée de ces yeux gris.

Ils le transperçaient et pour un instant ils furent hors du temps et Harry osa se plonger difficilement dans ces orbes d'argents qui semblaient voir son âme.

Et puis ce regard d'argent se détourna, brisant la tension, et Harry inspira un bon coup ses jambes étaient étranges, comme si elles étaient faîtes de caoutchouc.

''Oui, vraiment,'' dit-il et s'éclaircit la voix, retournant prestement à son livre posé sur un trait-pied près de lui son cœur battant si fort qu'il fut étonné que l'autre homme ne puisse l'entendre.

''Je suis heureux de l'entendre,'' murmura Draco et le silence les enveloppa, seulement brisé par le bruit des pages tournées et des plumes grattant le parchemin.

Harry fixa la page en face de lui distraitement, ne regardant pas les mots en face de lui. Son cœur avait enfin finit de battre comme s'il venait de finir une course, mais il se sentait toujours chaud et il était très conscient de la distance entre lui et l'autre sorcier. Conscient de sa respiration lente et le léger claquement de langue à chaque fois que le sorcier blond ne comprenait pas quelque chose dans son livre. Conscient du fait qu'il n'y avait que quelques dizaines de centimètre entre eux.

Sa peau picotait inconfortablement et ses doigts étaient crispé sur les bords de la page.

Avec le son assourdit des oiseaux près de la fenêtre de la bibliothèque atteignant ses oreilles, il se demanda silencieusement qu'est-ce qui venait juste de ce produire.

Naturellement il n'y eu pas de réponse.

 _Putain._

* * *

''Tu as de la chance que Ron a été embarqué pour un match de Quidditch avec Seamus et Dean,'' soupira Hermione alors qu'elle s'asseyait sur la chaise en face de lui. Elle sourit quand son regard tomba sur un verre frais de Bière au Beurre n'attendant qu'elle. ''Merci. Donc qu'est-ce qui est si urgent que tu ne pouvais attendre les vacances pour en parler ? Ou que tu ne pouvais pas en parler par Cheminette ?'' Elle leva un sourcils, faisant tomber son sac lourd à côté d'elle sur le sol.

On était en milieux de semaine, il n'y avait ainsi pas d'étudiant de Poudlard à Pré-au-Lard. Seuls ceux redoublant leurs année – ou faisant une huitième année comme l'avait dit Ron sur le ton de la plaisanterie quelques mois plus tôt – étaient autorisée à visiter Pré-au-Lard pendant la semaine, sous condition qu'ils se comportent correctement.

C'était là où se trouvaient Harry et Hermione : assis à une petit table au Trois Balais après qu'il lui est demandé de le rencontrer seule. Teddy était assis sur ses genoux, feuilletant un livre pour enfant et pointant les images colorés à l'intérieure.

''Mee !'' rit Teddy et pointa l'image d'une vache broutant de l'herbe.

''Oui, c'est un gentille vache, non, Teddy ?'' declara Harry et son filleul tapa le livre joyeusement. C'était une bonne chose qu'il était en train de tenir le livre fermement, autrement il se serait écrasé au sol.

Hermione rit amusé et ce son attira l'attention du bambin. Il leva les yeux et offrit un grand sourire. ''Ha !'' Il secoua sa main furieusement de haut en bas et cria de joie quand elle fit de même. Son attention retourna au livre quand Harry tourna la page. ''Woo !'' marmonna-t-il et caressa l'image d'un chien marrons à poil long.

''Donc de quoi voulais-tu parler alors ?'' demanda Hermione curieuse et prit une gorgé de sa Bière au Beurre.

Harry serra ses lèvres et répondit lentement, ''Il y a... un problème que j'essaye de résoudre et – je suppose que j'ai besoin d'une autre perspective dessus.''

Elle leva un sourcils. ''Ça semble sérieux,'' marmonna-t-elle et tapa ses ongles sur son verre. ''Quel est le problème ?''

''Je...'' Harry hésita, pas sûre de comment continuer. Comment pouvait-il expliqué qu'il avait commencé à se demander s'il n'aimait que les filles ? C'est alors qu'il pensa à Draco, son estomac fit des mouvements étranges et il faisait vraiment trop chaud ?

Comment était-il supposé expliquer qu'il adorait être avec Draco beaucoup trop pour n'être que de simples amis ? Que ce qu'il ressentait autour de Draco était complètement différent de comment il se sentait avec Ron et Hermione et qu'il venait juste de le réaliser quelques jours plutôt ? Qu'il s'était trouvé avec n'importe quel excuse pour être avec le blond, même si c'était pour étudier et qu'il n'avait jamais ressentit ça pour Ginny ?

Comme était-il supposé dire à sa meilleur amie qu'il ne pensait plus être aussi hétéro qu'il le pensait auparavant ?

Qu'il pouvait même être …

''Il y a – quelqu'un que j'apprécie beaucoup,'' commença-t-il et tourna distraitement la page du livre quand Teddy le regarda implorant.

''Oh ?'' Hermione sembla surprise et joyeuse en même temps. ''C'est génial ! Je ne pensais pas que tu apprécierais quelqu'un aussi vite après Ginny, mais je suis heureuse pour toi !''

''Oui et bien, j'ai peut-être commencer à apprécier cette personne pendant que j'étais avec Ginny, mais je ne l'avais pas réalisé à ce moment là,'' admit-il embarrassé et il se sentit rougir.

 _Et je n'ai pas réalisé que je l'appréciait comme ça avant que je ne commence vraiment à y réfléchir. Parce que je suis un abrutie fini apparemment._

''Et bien, ça arrive des fois,'' dit-elle pensivement et haussa les épaules. ''Alors où est le problème ? Est-tu préoccupé par ce que pensent les autres peut-être, à cause de Ginny ?''

''Non, pas vraiment,'' répondit-il hésitant. Il était certain qu'il y aurait un scandale s'il se dévoilait vraiment, mais ce ne serait pas à cause de Ginny – au moins pas complètement. ''C'est – cette personne que j'apprécie – c'est un homme.''

''Oh.'' elle sembla momentanément figée, clairement surprise par l'information et il la regarda nerveusement.

Quelque chose en lui se serra lorsqu'il réalisa que c'était la première fois qu'il avait avouer à haute voix l'idée d'aimer un homme. Il avait tourner au tour du pot dans sa tête depuis Dimanche, mais il ne l'avait jamais dit à haute voix. Ça faisait … bizarre.

''D'accord, c'est – un peu surprenant, mais c'est génial ! Cela n'a pas d'importance qui tu aimes, Harry,'' Hermione sourit chaleureusement et lui serra gentillement sa main. ''Tant que tu es heureux, c'est tout ce qui importe.''

''Oui..'' Harry se mordit sa lèvre.

''Qu'est-ce qui ne vas-pas ?'' elle fronça les sourcils. ''Tu as peur de ce que les autres pourraient en penser ? Ils s'en ficherons, ne t'inquiète pas.''

''Ce n'est pas ça,'' dit Harry, secouant sa tête, même si une part de lui était brin préoccupée par la réaction de ses amis. ''C'est juste que... je suis confus, je crois.''

''C'est parce que c'est un garçon ?''

''C'est... je n'étais pas sûre si je l'appréciait vraiment de cette manière, mais depuis que j'ai commencé à y penser, je ne peux pas m'arrêter... Ma tête c'est un bordel,'' soupira-t-il.

 _Éloquent comme toujours,_ pensa-t-il amèrement.

''Et bien... Es-tu heureux quand tu es avec lui ?'' demanda Hermione, plaçant une mèche de ses cheveux derrière son oreille droite.

''Oui,'' il n'avait même pas à y penser à deux fois la réponse lui échappa instantanément.

''Est-ce que tu veux passer tout ton temps avec lui ?''

''Oui.'' Sa voix s'adoucit inconsciemment.

''Est-ce qu'il te rend heureux ?''

''Oui, il le fait.''

''Est-ce que tu peux t'imager dans une relation avec lui ?''

''Je pense que je le peux, oui,'' répondit-il lentement, approfondissant l'idée. Pour l'instant il n'avait jamais vraiment pensé à une véritable relation amoureuse entre eux, mais l'idée ne lui fit pas peur autant qu'il le pensait.

En faite en y pensant, son estomac fit ces mouvements étranges et ses joues se réchauffèrent.

Sa rougeur se fit plus présente qu'il le pensait, parce-que soudainement Hermione sourit et ses yeux brillèrent alors qu'elle déclarait d'un ton suffisant, '' Et bien, à en juger par ta réaction, tu n'es plus aussi confus maintenant, hein ?''

''Ferme-là,'' grogna-t-il et il laissa sa tête tomber en arrière, sur le mure derrière lui.

Teddy leva les yeux confus avant de retourner à admirer ses images.

''Tout ira bien. Juste dit lui ce que tu ressent,'' dit-elle en souriant. ''Si il a la moindre intelligence, il saura que tu es le meilleurs qu'il puisse avoir,'' le taquina-t-elle et il renifla.

Quel serait son choque si elle apprenait que c'était en faîte Draco qui avait commencer à le courtiser et que c'était Harry qui n'avait pas su quoi faire ?

Et bien, jusqu'à présent en tout cas. Le chaos dans son esprit s'était tut maintenant qu'il avait pu en parler. Il savait qu'il avait prit la bonne décision d'en parler à Hermione. Elle avait toujours réussis à l'aider, peut importe le problème.

''Alors qui est le chanceux ?''

Harry attendit qu'elle soit sur le point de boire un peu plus de sa Bière au Beurre avant de sourire. ''Draco.''

Avoir de la Bière au Beurre cracher au visage quand Hermione s'étouffa et commença à tousser valait totalement le coup de voit l'ahurissement sur son visage.

* * *

Une semaine plus tard qu'il eu compris la signification des fleurs, Harry décida que cela suffisait. Il avait fini de marcher sur des œufs. Le dimanche après-midi, il envoya Auryon à Draco avec un court message.

 _'Draco,_

 _Je connais la signification des fleurs. Que veux-tu faire maintenant ?''_

* * *

Tout lundi fut passé à tourner nerveusement en rond dans la maison nettoyant tout sur son passage et il se distrayant en jouant avec Teddy et lui apprenant de nouveau mots attendant la réponse de Draco.

Aurait-il mieux valut de confronter Draco directement ? Mais il ne savait pas s'il aurait pu le faire sans paraître idiot. L'écrire avait paru l'option la plus sûre, mais maintenant il ne pouvait que s'inquiéter de ce que pensait Draco pendant ce temps.

Était-il toujours intéressé par Harry ? Ou était ce une passade et Harry s'était rendu ridicule ?

Putain, pourquoi était-il aussi nerveux ? Il n'avait pas été aussi nerveux quand il avait commencé à sortir avec Ginny !

Un coup d'œil vers la fenêtre l'étonna et il traversa rapidement la pièce pour ouvrir la fenêtre tout en gardant un œil sur Teddy qui était contant de joué avec ses cubes tout seul. Son cœur rata un battement quand il vit le hiboux couleur rouille sauter à l'intérieur, offrant immédiatement sa patte. Comme les fois précédentes le hiboux s'envola dès que Harry eu retiré la petit boîte.

Des fleurs encore, hun ?

''Ça va être intéressant,'' murmura-t-il et s'assit sur le canapé, gardant Teddy dans son champs de vision alors qu'il plaçait la boîte sur la table basse et l'agrandie avec un rapide mouvement de baguette.

Une fois que le nœud et les bords de la boîte disparurent, la couleur rose l'accueilli et il cligna. Des roses rose claire attira son attention tout d'abord douze en tout. Elles formaient un cercle autour de six large fleurs rose : des camélias rose.

''Oh wow, il y est vraiment aller à fond cette fois,'' marmonna-t-il ébahis et toucha délicatement la rose la plus proche.

''Ooooh !'' Teddy s'exclama, pointant les fleurs avec des gros yeux.

Harry rit. '' Je sais, pas vrai ? Ton oncle Draco ne fait pas les choses à moitié, on dirait.''

Son regard tomba sur la carte nichée entre les roses et les camélias et il la sortit doucement du bouquet. Son cœur commença à s'agiter et il déglutit sa gorge soudainement sèche. Maintenant il allait savoir si Draco était toujours intéressé ou pas.

Il ouvrit lentement la carte et commença à lire.

' _Harry,_

 _C'est plutôt simple : je te veux. Cela t'en a prit du temps pour découvrir ce que représentaient les fleurs_

 _Si tu ne ressent pas la même chose, alors on peut juste l'ignorer et rester amis. Pas de souci._

 _Si tu ressens la même chose que moi – et honnêtement, je l'espère – alors les roses te diront quand me rejoindre aujourd'hui dans le jardin Malfoy. Si tu viens, je considérerait que c'est un déclaration de tes sentiments._

 _J'espère te voir bientôt._

 _Draco'_

Le blond ne tournait pas autour du pot et Harry lui en fut reconnaissant pour ça. Avec un souffle erratique, il se retourna vers le bouquet en face de lui.

Les roses, hm ?

* * *

 _Camélias roses sont donné quand l'expéditeur veux exprimer leurs désir pour cette personne. La fleurs signifie littéralement 'je te désirs'._

 _Roses sont toujours associés à la romance. Elles sont les fleurs les plus populaires à acheter quand l'on veut séduire quelqu'un personne ne peut tromper se geste romantique. Ce que peut de personnes savent, cependant, est que les différentes couleurs des roses peuvent signifier différentes choses...Quand les roses sont d'un rose clair, cela signifie 'rejoint moi à minuit.' Durant des siècles des couples ont utilisé cette couleur pour montrer..._

* * *

''Tu es venu.''

La lune était presque pleine et sa lumière illuminait le grand jardin d'argent. Aussi proche de la pleine lune, il n'y avait pas besoin de lumière d'aucune sorte et Harry n'eut pas de problème à voir Draco en face de la fontaine. La base blanche brillait avec la lumière de la lune et le brun pouvait facilement imaginer des nymphes aquatiques dansant autour.

''Tu semble surpris,'' remarqua Harry et s'arrêta à quelques pas du blond. Il pencha sa tête et un sourira joua sur ses lèvres. ''Incertain à propos de ta court ?''

Draco haussa ses épaules et sourit. ''J'avoue que les fleurs n'étaient pas exactement une manière conventionnelle de te courtiser, mais tu méritais quelque chose de spécial.''

Ces mots prirent Harry au dépourvus et il rougit, fourrant ses mains dans ses poches.

Les yeux de Draco paraissaient de l'argent pur alors qu'il regardait patiemment Harry. ''Alors je peux prendre ta présence cette nuit comme un signe que tu éprouve la même chose ?'' murmura-t-il et il y eu une pointe incertaine persistante dans sa voix. Il se teint raidement un coup de vent semblait suffisant pour l'envoyer.

''Je ne serais pas là sinon,'' répondit Harry, se sentant un peux léger et joyeux en même temps. Son estomac fit quelques pirouettes quand Draco s'approcha. ''Depuis combien de temps-''

''Suis-je tombé amoureux de toi ?'' finit Draco et offrit un sourire de travers. ''Un moment. Toi ?''

''Un moment apparemment. Je ne l'avais juste pas compris par moi-même jusqu'à maintenant,'' répondit Harry et son souffle s'arrêta lorsque le blond s'approcha complètement de lui.

''Vraiment ?'' murmura Draco et leva sa main, touchant la joue gauche de Harry délicatement. L'argent se plongea dans l'émeraude et Draco se pencha plus près, sa bouche au-dessus de celle de Harry, alors qu'il soupirait, ''Dernière chance de partir, Potter.''

''Aucune chance,'' souffla Harry et alors leurs bouches se touchèrent et _oh._

 _Oui,_ pensa-t-il hébété alors que Draco le teint plus proche et leurs baiser devint plus insistant alors que leurs bouches se frottaient lentement l'une contre l'autre, _aucun replis._

Au-dessus d'eux la lune brillait, les bayant dans une douce lumière.

* * *

NT : Bonsoir désolée de vous avoir fait autant attendre pour la suite de Say it With Flowers mais avec la rentré et le temps de m'ajuster j'ai pris du retard dans la traduction. Je suis franchement désolé !


	6. Chapter 6 Partie 1: Chrysantème Rouge

NT : Désolé mais j'arrête de traduire les notes de l'auteur.

Désolé du retard mais le chapitre est très long donc j'ai décidé de le couper en deux pour que vous puissiez avoir la suite.

* * *

Chapitre 6 Partie 1: Chrysanthème Rouges et Rose Corail

Harry venait de finir de finir de mettre le glaçage à la vanille sur le dernier cupcake au chocolat quand il entendit le son de la Cheminette jusque dans la cuisine, rapidement suivit de son de pas familiers. Un sourire s'épanouit sur son visage avant qu'il ne puisse s'en empêcher quand des bras entourent ses hanches et qu'une douce chaleur se diffuse contre son dos.

''Bon après-midi,'' chantonna Harry et posa la poche à douille sur le comptoir, ajoutant le cupcake que l'assiette bleue.

''Je vois que tu as été occupé à tout organiser,'' murmura Draco, posant son menton sur l'épaule de Harry.

''J'avais le temps,'' marmonna Harry et haussa ses épaules, faisant attention de ne pas déloger le blond.

Aujourd'hui était le premier anniversaire de Teddy et Harry avait passé toute la matinée à décorer le salon avec des ballons allant de rouge vif à bleue claire et des guirlandes jaunes et vertes avec des lettres argenté disant ' _Bon anniversaire, Teddy !'_. Il y avait un gâteau au chocolat à deux étages avec de la crème fouetté attendant déjà sur la table, mit sous un sort de préservation et Harry venait juste de finir de cuir et couvrire les quinze cupcakes. Le gâteau et les cupcakes étaient pour les inviters, évidemment, n'oubliant pas que Teddy était encore trop jeune pour manger du gâteau, mais il y avait des bananes coupées en petit morceaux, des framboises et des pommes pour le petit garçon.

La fête serait petite : seuls Harry, Draco, Narcissa et Androméda serait là. Hermione et Ron avait voulu venir, mais ils devaient toujours cours donc ils ne pouvaient venir. À la place ils avaient envoyés des cadeaux avec la chouette de Ron et Harry les avaient ajoutés à la pile de présents attendant dans le salon.

Molly et Arthur avait voulu venir, mais avaient déchanté en apprenant que Draco et Narcissa seraient présents également. Il y avait toujours des tensions entre les Weasley et les Malfoy et même sans que Lucius ne soit là Molly avait décidé que se serait mieux s'ils restaient en retrait pour l'instant pour que la fête se passe sans incident. Il organiserait une autre fête d'anniversaire pendant l'été pour que le reste des Weasley et Hermione puisse y assister.

Harry n'était pas trop préoccupé par l'absence des Weasley et Hermione. Evidemment, cela lui aurait plu d'avoir ses amis aussi mais il voyait déjà les problèmes venir si ses amis étaient près de Draco pour quelques heurs et le brun n'était pas d'humeur à faire le médiateur.

En parlant de Draco...

Harry se retourna dans l'étreinte de Draco et avant qu'il ne puisse dire quoi que soit, des lèvres se posèrent sur les siennes, pendant que des mains descendaient pour rejoindre ses hanches.

Quelque chose ressemblant à des papillons se firent sentir dans le ventre de Harry quand il tourna sa tête légèrement, approfondissant le baiser alors que ses mains allèrent sur les épaules de Draco ne faisant pas attention au bord du plan de travail qui s'enfonçait dans son dos.

Ils sortaient depuis maintenant deux semaines et leurs premier rendez-vous avait été une semaine plutôt quand Draco l'avait invité à un pique-nique dans un parc privé près du Manoir des Malfoy. Le parc appartenait en vérité aux Malfoy et de nombreuses barrières gardaient les Moldus loin de celui-ci. Le sorcier blond l'avait guidé au milieux du parc – ou se que Harry supposait être le milieux, parce-qu'il n'avait pas la moindre idée de quel taille il faisait – où ils avait fait un pique-nique au milieux d'un champs, entourées de fleurs différentes qui étaient en fleurs au printemps comme des pensées rose sombre, des jonquilles blanches et jaunes et de blanches perce-neiges.

Ils avaient été chanceux avec la météo car le soleil avait brillé toute la journée et ils avaient passés toute l'après-midi assis ou étendu sur une couverture, parlant de tout ce qui leurs venait à l'esprit. Et les baisers.

Beaucoup et beaucoup de baisers.

''Je t'ai manqué ?'' sourit Draco quand ils se séparèrent ses yeux gris pétillant.

Les lèvres encore fourmillant du baiser, Harry leva les yeux au ciel. ''On c'est vu hier,'' lui fit-il remarquer, mais il ne pu enlever se putain de sourire de son visage et à en juger par le sourcils levé de Draco il l'avait remarqué aussi.

''Papa, 'zou !'' demanda Teddy depuis sa chaise haute et lorsque Harry se tourna pour le regarder, il vit son filleul faire la moue, tendant ses bras, alors que ses yeux alternaient entre gris et vert et ses cheveux se fixèrent sur un châtain claire. ''Zou, papa !'' répéta-t-il, tendant ses lèvres et Harry rit, quittant les bras de Draco.

''On dirait que quelqu'un veut aussi un bisou,'' gazouilla-t-il et marcha vers Teddy, le sortant de sa chaise. De petits bras potelés entourèrent immédiatement son cou et Harry supporta son poids avec ses bras, faisant quelques baisers sur les joues et le nez de Teddy, étant récompensé avec des cris joyeux et des bisou baveux sur sa propre joue en retour.

''Un exigeant petit chérubin, n'est-ce pas ?'' demanda Draco sèchement, mais il s'approcha, ébouriffa les cheveux de Teddy.

''Et bien, il est en partit Black,'' marmonna Harry insolemment et poussa un cris quand un main claqua ses fesses. ''Hey ! Je tiens un précieux paquet !''

''Ton parrain est un idiot,'' Draco informa Teddy et le garçon cligna avant de tendre son bras gauche vers Draco.

''Dwa !'' s'exclama-t-il et se tortilla, faisant savoir qu'il voulait être porté par l'autre homme.

Les yeux gris clignèrent surpris. ''Est-ce que ça – il a essayé de dire mon nom ?''

''On dirait bien,'' sourit Harry face à l'émerveillement grandissant dans ces yeux gris. ''Je suppose qu'il m'a entendu dire ton nom suffisamment pour le relever. On dirait aussi qu'il veut que tu le prennes dans tes bras.''

Après quelques acrobaties, Draco eu Teddy dans ses bras, avec sa tête contre son épaule. Le sorcier plus âgé avait l'air d'être doué, tenant Teddy dans ses bras comme s'il l'avait fait toute sa vie à la place de paniquer au début, craignant de faire tomber Teddy sur sa tête.

''Maintenant quel autre mots pourrais-tu prononcer...hm ?'' marmonna Draco, marchant distraitement dans la cuisine avec Teddy, autorisant un de ses doigts à être enserré par le petit poing de Teddy. ''Voyons voir si tu pourrais réussire à appeler ma mère 'tantine', ok ? Je suis sûre qu'elle va adorer.''

Harry rangea la chaise haute et s'appuya sur le comptoir de la cuisine en croisant ses bras, écoutant avec un fin sourire comment Draco essayait d'apprendre à Teddy à dire _'tantine'_. Le brun pensait que cela soit peut probable qu'il réussisse, mais cela ne retirait rien à toute la beauté de la scène et son ventre se serra.

Il pensa qu'il pouvait s'y habituer : avoir Draco avec lui dans sa maison, prenant soin ensemble de Teddy.

Draco leva les yeux et sourit malicieusement quand il vit le regard de Harry, utilisant les petits mains de Teddy pour lui envoyer un baiser, et Harry rit, sentant ses joues se réchauffer. Il était encore trop tôt pour penser à Draco vivant ici de manière permanente comme cela. Mais...

Oui, il pouvait définitivement s'y habitué.

* * *

''Tu n'as pas osé.'' La voix d'Androméda basse et ses yeux étaient perçant alors qu'elle fixait incrédule le présent que Harry venait juste d'aider Teddy à déballer.

''On ne peut jamais commencer trop tôt,'' se défendit Harry et sourit lorsque Teddy gazouilla et tapota le manche du balais pour enfant. ''J'aimerais le voir comme continuer la tradition Sirius m'a aussi donné mon premier balais.''

''Et je suis certaine que t'as mère n'était pas contente non plus avec ça,'' rétorqua-t-elle, mais elle leva les yeux au ciel et secoua sa tête. ''Je t'en tiendrait responsable si quelque chose arrive à mon petit-fils, Harry.''

''Comme si j'allais laisser quelque chose lui arrivé,'' marmonna-t-il et tendit sa main pour attraper le cadeau suivant de la pile, qui se trouva être de Draco. Il était plat et emballé d'un papier bleu sombre avec des étoiles argentés. ''Oh, regarde ça, Teddy : un cadeaux de ton Oncle Draco.''

''Dwa !'' sourit Teddy et fit de grands gestes avec ses mains, riant au éclats quand Harry le lui tendit et commença à déchirer le papier.

Le moment que le papier toucha le sol en plusieurs morceaux. Teddy s'arrêta et cligna, tapant la boîte plate curieux.''Papa ?'' implora-t-il ses yeux passant de marrons à vert émeraude.

''Voyons voir ce que Tonton Draco t'as approté, hum ?'' dit Harry et retira le couvercle de la boîte beige. Un rire surpris lui échappa lorsqu'il vit se qui reposait dans la boîte ouverte. '' Vraiment, Draco?''

''Il s'accorde à ton présent, non ?'' sourit Draco, plaçant son verre de Bière au Beurre de nouveaux sur la table.

'' Vous êtes les pires,'' soupira Androméda, mais il y avait un sourire jouant sur ses lèvres.

'' Et bien, les garçons resteront toujours des garçons, je suppose,'' sourit Narcissa quand Harry tourna la boîte pour qu'elle puisse voir à l'intérieure.

Draco avait acheté – ou avait fait une commande spécial pour le faire – un uniforme de Quidditch à la taille de Teddy. Pas n'importe quel uniforme de Quidditch, tout de même. Non, il l'avait fait faire pour qu'il soir comme celui des Slytherin.

Harry n'aurait pas dût être si surpris.

''Tu es horrible, j'espère que tu le sais,'' commenta-t-il, posant la boîte à côté de lui sur le canapé.

''Tu es juste jaloux de ne pas y avoir pensé,'' le taquina Draco et se pencha en avant pour attraper le cadeau suivant. Il fronça son nez lorsqu'il passa le cadeau orange. ''C'est de la part de Weasley.''

''Qu'est-ce que Oncle Ron à bien pu t'offrir, hm ?'' Harry plaça le cadeau sur les genoux de Teddy et le regarda amusé comment le petit garçon détruisait le papier, sachant déjà que ce serait sûrement un vêtement d'après le toucher.

Il avait raison. Le vêtement en question fut au finale un pyjama bleu sombre avec de petits Vifs d'Or voletant.

''Ooooh !'' gazouilla Teddy, tapant sur un des Vifs d'Or. Il ri lorsque le Vif d'Or voleta en dessous de ses doigts et commença à aller vers l'épaule droite.

''Qu'est ce qu'il y a entre les garçons et le Quidditch, honnêtement ?'' Androméda claqua sa langue et ri.

''Soit rassuré, je doute que Hermione est choisi un cadeau en lien au Quidditch,'' répondit Harry amusé, choisissant le présent d'Hermione de la pile de plus en plus petite. ''Le connaissant, ça sera sûrement un livre.''

Teddy commença à defaire le papier cadeau avant même que Harry est pu le placé sur ses genoux.

''Je vous l'avais dit,'' remarqua Harry quand Teddy arracha suffisamment de papier pour révéler deux livres de contes.

''Woo,'' marmonna Teddy, touchant l'image du chien sur le premier livre.

''C'est un chien, oui,'' acquiesça Harry et retira le reste du papier. ''On dirait qu'on a quelques chose à lire pour les prochains soirs maintenant, hein ?''

''Ah !'' sourit Teddy positivement ses yeux repassant à un marrons doré.

''Je me suis un peu laissé emporté pour les présent,'' admit Narcissa quand Harry fixa les six cadeaux, tous emballés dans un papier cadeau vert brillant.

''Je doute que Teddy s'en plaigne,'' ri Harry et donna la première boîte à Teddy.

La boîte était aussi grande que Teddy et un soupir échappa au garçon avant qu'il ne se tienne debout, Draco lui tenant son dos pour ne pas qu'il tombe. Maintenant droit, Teddy attaqua la boîte avec une nouvelle vigueur, montrant clairement sa joie à déchirer le papier.

La boîte contenait en fin de compte un ours en peluche blanc avec un nœud papillon rouge. La fourrure était incroyablement douce, Harry le découvrit lorsqu'il effleura une patte et Teddy sembla d'accord avec lui, tenant l'ours fermement par le cou en lui faisant un câlin.

''Regarde ce magnifique ours en peluche que Tante Narcissa t'as apporté,'' gazouilla Harry et Teddy ri.

''Our !'' dit-il, retombant sur ses fesses et sera l'ours contre son cœur.

L'ours en peluchant fut le grand gagnat, car Teddy refusa de s'en séparer même la tentation de déchirer plus de papier cadeaux ne le convainquit pas d'arrêter de le câliner et à la fin, Draco et Harry ouvrirent le reste des cadeaux.

Le reste des cadeaux de Narcissa furent des vêtement : quelques sweaters et des T-shirts vert, bleu ciel et violet quelques noirs et blancs pantalons une veste légère et trois pyjamas.

Les cadeaux d'Androméda consistèrent en des blocs qui s'illuminaient quand ils étaient réunit par couleurs un train qui pouvait avancer seul avec le bon sort et un puzzle qui projetterait le dessin des chiots jouant ensemble si assemblé correctement.

Teddy s'endormit rapidement après le dernier présent déballé l'excitation de la journée le rattrapant.

''Je vais le mettre au lit,'' murmura Harry et prit avec attention le bambin endormit du canapé, faisant attention de ne pas le réveiller. ''C'est l'heure de sa sieste de toute manière.''

Andromeda acquiesça. ''On vas ranger un peu,'' murmura-t-elle.

Harry sourit et quitta la chambre silencieusement, tenant Teddy dans ses bras avec l'ours reposant sur son torse. Son filleul avait toujours un poing entourant la patte de l'ours n'ayant évidemment pas l'intention de le lâcher de si tôt.

À un moment dans l'après-midi, il avait commencé à pleuvoir et le léger 'plink,plink' bruit de la pluie sur les fenêtre emplit la chambre quand Harry ouvrit la porte. Le soleil avait disparut derrière les nuages et le ciel était gris suffisamment sombre pour que ça n dérange pas Teddy dans son sommeil. Malgré cela, Harry ferma les rideaux, sachant qu'il ne pouvait vraiment faire confiance à la météo anglaise pour rester ainsi.

Cela fait, il traversa rapidement la chambre pour atteindre le lit de Teddy où il le déposa lentement sur le matelas. Teddy serra ses lèvres et tourna sa tête mais ne se réveilla pas, et après quelques manipulation Harry réussis à placer l'ours en peluche dans le coin droit du lit suffisamment proche de Teddy pour qu'il le voit au réveil, mais pas suffisamment pour qu'il tombe sur lui et lui couvre le visage.

''Joyeux anniversaire, Teddy,'' murmura Harry, souriant, et poussa doucement les cheveux mordorés de Teddy de son front. Levant les yeux, il se figea quand ses yeux rencontrèrent l'image suspendu au dessus du lit de Teddy.

C'était une des rares photos de Remus et Tonks ensemble ils étaient dans les bras l'un de l'autre et souriaient. Tonks salua Harry quand il la regarda et son sourire devint nostalgique.

''Je m'occupe bien de lui, je le promet,'' souffla-t-il.

Remus et Tonks n'étaient peut-être plus là pour élever leurs fils, mais Harry savait qu'ils seraient toujours avec Teddy.

Ceux que l'on aimait ne partaient jamais vraiment après tout.

* * *

Des doigts traçaient paresseusement, des motifs indiscernables sur le dos nu ils laissaient une fine ligne brûlante et un occasionnel frisson parcourant sa colonne quand les doigts touchaient un point sensible.

Une légère brise firent les rideaux se soulever doucement la chaleur d'un jour d'été persistant dans la chambre, faisant ses occupant lent, trop paresseux pour vraiment bouger encore après ce qu'ils venaient de faire. Quelques oiseaux piaillaient bruyamment, remplissant l'après-midi de leurs chants.

Les draps froissés se soulevèrent lorsque l'autre homme bougea sa jambe la frottant contre son genoux. Les doigts s'arrêtèrent, reposant sur ses reins une présence chaude.

''Définitivement un meilleurs anniversaire que l'an dernier,'' murmura Draco, brisant le silence paisible entre eux pour la première fois en une heure.

Les coins de ses lèvres formèrent un léger sourire et il tourna sa tête, regardant le blond au travers de ses yeux à moitié clos. '' J'espère bien, en considérant toute la merde de l'en dernier,'' grommela-t-il, le sommeil gagnant sa conscience. Il était bien trop confortable pour bouger les activités de la dernière heure l'avait exténué, mou, mais repu.

Ils avaient célébrés le dix-neuvième anniversaire de Draco aujourd'hui, ensemble avec Teddy et Andromeda. Andromeda les avaient quittés quelques heurs plutôt, prenant Teddy avec elle pour une soiré pyjama improvisé. Harry c'était retiré avec Draco dans la chambre du blond, échappant à l'œil scrutateur de Narcissa et le regard suspicieux de Lucius.

''L'année scolaire est presque fini,'' évoqua Draco. Ses cheveux étaient décoiffés et une mèche lui couvrait presque son œil droit.

Harry cligna, prit au dépourvu à cette soudaine remarque impromptu. ''Oui, je sais,'' répondit-il, posant sa main sous sa joue. ''J'irais voir la remise des diplômes de Ron et Hermione. Tu ne viens pas ?''

Draco ignora sa demande et à la place demanda, avec une voix précautionneusement neutre. ''Est-ce qu'ils savent pour nous ?''

Le brun expira lentement et scruta les yeux gris incertains. ''Hermione le sait,'' répondit-il finalement. ''Je le lui ait dit lorsqu'il j'ai réalisé ce que je ressentais pour toi.''

''Et elle n'as pas débarqué pour me maudire de t'avoir corrompu ?'' renifla faiblement Draco – était ce d'appréhension ou de fatigue – Harry pouvait seulement deviné.

''Elle veut seulement que je sois heureux,'' soupira Harry et haussa ses épaules paresseusement. Il sourit malicieusement lorsqu'un souvenir lui revint en mémoire. '' De toute manière, elle est plus le genre à donner un bon coup de poing si on en vient à là.''

''Ah, très amusant, Potter.'' Draco lui lança un regard un noir, se remémorant évidemment de la même chose. ''Mais elle est la seul à le savoir ?''

Les yeux verts clignèrent et Harry se tourna pour s'allonger sur son dos, gardant ses yeux sur le blond à ses côtés – Et décida de ne pas regarder plus bas pour ne pas distrait. ''Oui, elle l'est. Je l'aurais tout de suite sut si elle en avait parlé à Ron,'' répondit-t-il sèchement. Il fit une pause puis continua contemplativement, ''Andromeda doit s'en douter, je pense. Et pour tes parents ?''

''Ils ne le savent pas encore,'' dit Draco, tirant sa main se sous Harry pour la placer sur son ventre.

Le contact aussi près de son entre-jambe son ventre se sera, ses doigts se contractèrent, avant qu'il ne se détendent. ''Vraiment ? Parce-que j'ai l'impression qu'ils savaient déjà ce qu'il allait se passer.''

''Merlin, j'espère pas, parce que ce serait franchement embarrassant,'' marmonna Draco en grimaçant. ''Mère a peut-être idée, je suppose. Je ne leur en est pas encore parler. Père ne t'aime pas par principe.''

''Le sentiment est partagé,'' rétorqua Harry sèchement, pas le moins gêné par son aveux. Le guerre était fini, mais trop de choses c'étaient produites entre Harry et Lucius pour que le brun puisse un jour envisagé de l'apprécié. Il sera cordiale face à son aîné, parce qu'il était le père de Draco, mais c'était le maximum qu'il pouvait faire.

''On vas le dire à tes amis ?''

''Pourquoi je ne le ferais pas ?'' demanda Harry surpris et fronça ses sourcils. ''Sauf si tu ne veux pas que je le fasse ?''

Les yeux gris se détournèrent des siens et fixa le plafond. ''Je m'étais dit que tu voudrais que nous restions discrète,'' répondit Draco raidement.

Harry fronça ses sourcils et se tourna pour reposer sur son côté droit sa main gauche passant par le torse de Draco pour s'enrouler autour de son côté droit. ''Pourquoi je voudrais ça ?'' demanda-t-il confusément. ''Je m'en fout de qui peut bien savoir pour nous.''

Des yeux claires le regardèrent prudemment. ''Le public n'aimera pas ça.''

''Et depuis quand je me soucie de ce que peut bien penser le public ?'' Renifla Harry et leva ses yeux au ciel. ''Ils n'ont aucun droits sur ma vie. Ils peuvent aller se faire foutre s'ils ont un problème avec nous.''

''Garde ça à l'esprit quand l'inévitable tempête de merde sera sur nous,'' marmonna Draco, mais Harry le sentit se détendre avec son touché et il y avait un léger sourire sur ses lèvres rougit.

''Je m'en fiche,'' répéta Harry et plaça un rapide baiser sur une épaule nu. ''Si tu veux, tu peux venir avec moi pour la cérémonie et on dira à Ron qu'on est ensemble.''

''Ils feront un scandale,'' prédit Draco calmement, ''Weasley vas sûrement faire une scène, c'est certains.''

''Et depuis quand le fait que Ron face une scène t'empêche de le tourmenter ?'' s'enquit Harry ironiquement. ''Ne me dit pas que ça ne te démange pas de voir la tête qu'il fera quand tu lui diras.''

''Et bien, je ne peux pas dire que ce ne serai pas amusant de voir la tête de Weasley,'' évoqua pensivement Draco ses yeux brillant joyeusement. ''Ou imaginer comme la Weaslette va réagir quand elle réalisera pour qui elle t'as perdu.''

''Et voilà le coup vindicatif,'' renifla Harry, secoua sa tête.

''Elle l'a cherché,'' insista Draco et ensuite monta sur Harry, pressant son dos contre le lit. Ses mains atterrirent de chaque côtés de la tête de Harry, supportant son poids, et il se pencha le bout des mèches blonds chatouillant les joues de Harry. ''Donc on va le dire à tout le monde dans quelques semaines ?''

''Prêt quand tu l'es,'' sourit Harry et ses mains se tendirent, passant par le dos nu de Draco jusqu'à ce qu'elles reposent sur des épaules musclés.

Les lèvres de Draco tournèrent en un sourire et leurs bouches se rencontrèrent pour faire un doux baiser, les langues jouant et suivant des chaires meurtries et rougies. Quand ils se séparèrent, un regard calculateur traversa les yeux argents.

''Quoi ?'' souffla Harry, écartant légèrement ses jambes pour supporter le corps de Draco entre elles.

''Peut-être qu'il serait mieux de le dire en premier à mes parents,'' répondit Draco, grimaçant légèrement.'' Mère ne sera pas heureuse si elle l'apprends par quelqu'un d'autre.''

Harry s'arrêta et grimaça lorsqu'il réalisa que le blond avait raison. Narcissa n'apprécierais définitivement pas si elle venait à l'apprendre par les commères que son fils sortait avec Harry. Penser à Narcissa causa son esprit à faire un lien avec Andromeda et il serra ses lèvres. Il serait sûrement pour le mieux s'il parlait de sa relation avec Draco à la vieille dame. Ce n'était pas comme si la situation entre lui et Andromeda était la même qu'entre Draco et ses parents, mais il se dit que c'était pour le mieux si elle le savait.

Cela diminuerait les chances qu'elle le découvre accidentellement.

''On dirait qu'on a un plan,'' acquiesça Harry et enroula sa main autour du coup de Draco, le ramenant vers lui. ''Mais avant de faire ça, il y a quelque chose que je veux faire en premier.''

Draco sourit. ''Des fois tu as de merveilleuse idées, Potter,'' souffla-t-il avant que leurs lèvres ne se rejoigne de nouveaux et l'après-midi passa en un battement de cils avec des gémissements et rires.

* * *

Voilà la fin pour la première partie!

Merci à tous de suivre Say it with Flowers!

J'adore vos commentaire! Mais n'oubliez pas que c'est une traduction donc je peux pas changer la fiction d'origine ;)

A plus

Alexia!


	7. Chapter 6 Partie 2: Chrysanthème Rouge

Voilà la suite du chapitre 6! J'ai essayé de faire vite comparé aux autres fois ;)

* * *

Chapitre 6 Partie 2: Chrysanthèmes Rouges

''Détend-toi, tout ira bien,'' murmura Harry, ajustant la capuche bleue ciel sur la tête de Teddy, qui le protégerait du soleil. Le petit garçon était assis sur ses genoux et fixant avec ses yeux ébahi la réunion d'élèves, qui attendaient d'être appelé pour recevoir leurs diplômes.

Les yeux de Ron atterrirent sur eux et il sourit, avant de faire une grimace quand il vit que Draco était assis à côté de Harry.

''Facile à dire pour toi,'' siffla Draco son visage était figé en un air renfrogné.

''Tout ira bien,'' insista et serra le genoux Draco pour le rassurer. ''Est confiance, si j'ai pu survivre tes parents examen, tu pourras survivre à cet rencontre.''

''Mes parents n'étaient pas si horrible que ça,'' nia Draco et fronça ses sourcils, mais il ne retira pas la main de Harry à la place il la couvrit avec la sienne.

''L'unique raison pour laquelle ton père ne pas jeter un sort set parce-qu'il a une restriction sur sa baguette.'' rétorqua Harry catégorique.

Dire que Lucius n'avait pas été emballé par le choix de compagnon de Draco était un euphémisme. Ces doigts avaient bougés et sa main avait été sur sa baguette avant même qu'il réalise que même s'il sortait sa baguette, il ne pourrait maudire Harry.

Pas que le sorcier brun allait lui laissé une chance à le maudire, mais tout de même. Le regard que Lucius lui avait lancer avant de quitter la pièce avait été suffisamment explicite.

''Oui, mais mère t'adore,'' coupa Draco, la bouche en cœur.

''Adore est probablement un peu exagérer, mais oui, elle avait l'air moins encline à me jeter une malédiction,'' renifla Harry, secouant sa tête.

Narcissa avait réagi calmement, comme si elle savait depuis longtemps ce qui se passait entre Harry et son fils. Elle avait déclaré qu'elle approuvait leur relation et dans le même temps avait informé tranquillement Harry que sa baguette n'avait pas de restriction et ainsi cela serait dans son intérêt de ne pas blessé son fils intentionnellement avant de sourire sereinement et de les embrasser.

Harry était en même temps impressionner et terrifié par elle.

''Mon !'' babilla Teddy, pointant avec insistance Hermione qui montait sur l'estrade, acceptant son diplôme de McGonagall avec sourire fière et ses joues rouges.

Harry retira sa main du genoux de Draco et aida Teddy à applaudir avec ses petite mains avec tout ceux les entourant explosant d'enthousiasme et d'applaudissement.

Les yeux verts croisèrent les yeux gris troublés et Harry se pencha sur le côté, pressant un rapide baisé sur la joue de Draco. ''Tout ira bien, je te le promet,'' murmura-t-il et se rassis dans sa chaise, regardant le prochain étudiant, une fille blonde, monté sur la scène.

''Derniers mots célèbre,'' marmonna Draco, mais resta silencieux durant le reste de la cérémonie.

Une fois que la dernière personne – qui se trouva être Blaise Zabini – quitta la scène, McGonagall s'avança et observa la masse avec un léger sourire.

''Je ne vais pas gâcher votre temps quand je sais que vous souhaitez tous faire la fête,'' dit-elle et quelques personnes rires. ''Donc je vais être brève : je vous souhaite bonne chance et j'espère que vous réussirez dans ce que vous entreprendrez à vous la suite !''

Des applaudissements sortirent de la foule et une partie des nouveaux diplômés lancèrent leurs chapeaux dans les airs quelques un sautaient partout hystériquement alors que des rires excités emplissaient l'air.

''Allez, il est temps de les affronter,'' sourit Harry et tira Draco avec lui, installant Teddy sur sa hanche. Il entremêla ses doigts avec ceux de Draco et le blond étaient anormalement silencieux alors qu'il marchait péniblement au côté de Harry au travers de la masse mouvante, localisant Ron par ses cheveux d'un roux vif.

Ron et Hermione étaient déjà entourés par le clan Weasley quand Harry et Draco échappèrent enfin de la foule. Molly serraient Ron – son visage rouge comme une tomate – contre son cœur, le forçant à se plier inconfortablement alors qu'elle pleurait et souriait. Arthur se tenait à côté d'elle, souriant fièrement à son plus jeune fils. Ginny étreignait Hermione avant que Fleur ne prenne le dessus et vienne embrasser la joue de Hermione. Bill et George souriaient jusqu'aux oreilles, tapant le dos de Ron.

Hermione fut la première à remarquer Harry et elle sourit, son visage s'illuminant, avant qu'elle ne court vers lui, l'entourant son cou de ses bras, faisant attention à ne pas blesser Teddy.

''Harry ! Tu es venus !'' elle rit son corps vibrant d'excitation.

Il bredouilla, des cheveux caramels lui fouettant son visage avant qu'elle ne se recule avec un regard penaud.

''Bien sûre que je suis venus pourquoi pas ?'' rit Harry et pressa un baiser sur sa joue. ''Félicitation, 'Mione. Non pas qu'il y eut le moindre doute,'' la taquina-t-il et sourit.

Elle soupira, mais le sourire sur son visage ne diminua pas même lorsqu'elle le frappa gentillement. ''Oh ferme là,'' maugréa-t-elle, avant que ses yeux chocolats le tombent sur leurs mains jointent et elle leva un sourcils.

''Prêt à vous dévoiler ?'' demanda-t-elle doucement et sourit distraitement à Teddy, quand le bambin toucha son bras.

''On ne serait pas là ensemble sinon,'' dit Draco sarcastiquement et sa main tenant celle de Harry se ressera.

Elle ouvrit sa bouche, mais fut interrompue par Ron, qui arriva après avoir remarquer Harry.

''Harry ! C'est génial de te voir, mon vieux !'' lui lança-t-il et cela fut presque comique comment il se figea soudainement, ses yeux s'agrandissant et son visage palissant légèrement quand il vit Draco et leurs mains ensembles.

''Ron, pourquoi tu te reste là comme un idiot ?'' couina Ginny, s'approchant avant qu'elle ne s'arrête aussi brusquement quand elle vit qui accompagnait Harry à la cérémonie.

''Draco et moi sommes ensemble depuis trois mois maintenant,'' dit Harry et il n'aurait pas dût être amusé par les mêmes aires choqués sur les visages des frère et sœur Weasley. ''Je me suis dit que aujourd'hui était une bonne occasion pour vous l'annoncer. Surprise !''

''Subtile, Harry vraiment subtile,'' marmonna Draco, levant les yeux aux ciel, mais Harry aperçut un sourire sur son visage quand Ron et Ginny commencèrent à bafouiller de manière incohérentes en même temps.

Il haussa les épaules, attendant sereinement jusqu'à ce que Ron et Ginny aient évacuer le pire de leurs diatribe, laissant Teddy s'accrocher à son T-shirt alors qu'il fixait les Weasley devenant de plus en plus rouges.

Peut-être qu'il aurait dût dire plus tôt à Ron sa relation avec Draco. Mais, il songea tout en tirant Draco vers lui, cela avait été agréable de passer du temps avec Draco sans être réprimandé par son meilleur amie. Trois mois durant lesquels ils avaient eu l'opportunité de mieux se connaître dans un autre décors, essayant de découvrir ce qui avait changé ou non.

Trois mois durant lesquels ils avaient pu profiter l'un de l'autre. Où ils avaient pu passer du temps ensemble sans se soucier de ce que les autres pourraient penser. Qu'ils avaient utilisé à se rapprocher, s'habituant à ce nouveau lien.

Harry avait eu besoin de ce temps plus qu'il n'était près à l'avouer et pas même l'indignation de Ron ne lui ferrait pas regretter de ne pas l'avoir dit plus tôt à ses amis.

Ron accepterait éventuellement le fait que Harry sortait avec Draco maintenant, Harry en était certain.

Jusqu'à ce que cela se produise, il faudrait qu'il garde un œil sur leurs barrières. _Et maintenant,_ pensa Harry avec un léger sourire, _j'ai une nouvelle manière de distraire Draco._

* * *

''Draco ? J'ai eu ton message,'' appela Harry quand il arriva. Il tira sur le col de son t-shirt, grimaçant face à la chaleur présente. Un peu plus loin dans le corridor une fenêtre était ouverte, laissant la chaleur entré.

L'été ne semblait pas vouloir quitté la Grande-Bretagne pour l'instant c'était le milieux de Septembre et pourtant le soleil brillaient toujours aussi fort qu'il l'avait été mi-août. Harry n'avait jamais utilisé autant de charmes Rafraîchissant en juste un été.

Maintenant il était dans le Manoir Malfoy après qu'il ait reçu une message de Draco, lui demandant de venir au manoir. Pas entièrement certain à quoi il devait s'attendre, Harry avait appelé par Cheminette Andromeda et demander si elle pouvait s'occuper de Teddy pour la journée et potentiellement pour la soirée également.

Elle avait accepté, trop empressé de passer du temps avec son petit-fils et donc après avoir fait le sac de Teddy et l'avoir amené chez Andromeda, Harry avait prit la Cheminette pour aller au Manoir Malfoy. Un elfe de maison l'avait accueillie lorsqu'il était sortit de la cheminé, l'informant avec sa voix grinçante que Draco l'attendait dans son aile.

L'aile de Draco était la plus éloigné dans le manoir, localisé dans les profondeurs du bâtiment. C'était une manière de s'assurer son intimité jusqu'à ce qu'il décide de déménager.

Le Silence l'entourait ses pas assourdis par l'épais tapis cachant des yeux le sol de marbre. Alors qu'il avançait dans le corridor, un flash de quelques chose coloré capta son attention et il regarda par terre, s'arrêtant brusquement.

Figée, il fixa les pétales roses décorant le tapis, formant leurs propre chemin. Le profond corail contrastait fortement avec le blanc du tapis et il se baissa, prenant un des pétales au sol. Il était doux entre ses doigts et une douce odeur de rose atteignit ses narines. Il la laissa retomber au sol alors qu'il se relevait, ses yeux suivant le chemin que les roses avaient créées.

''Quelqu'un est dans une humeur romantique,'' murmura-t-il et quelque chose remua dans son estomac alors qu'il suivait les roses l'anticipation et la curiosité bouillonnaient en lui.

Les roses le menèrent vers la porte fermé de la chambre de Draco et après une courte pause Harry tourna la poignée et laissa la porte s'ouvrir sans bruit. Les pétales couvraient le sol également , créant clairement un chemin vers le lit de Draco. Quelques pétales était disséminées sur les oreillers blancs et Harry entra la nervosité s'agitant dans son ventre.

Un mouvement du coin de son œil se fit tourné Harry. ''Je commençais à me demander si tu avais abandonner les fleurs,'' remarqua-t-il légèrement et vit Draco sourire, faisant tourner une rose entre ses doigts.

''Sais-tu ce que des roses corail signifient, Harry ?''demanda tranquillement Draco. Un mouvement détendu de sa baguette fit la porte se fermer derrière le sorcier brun.

''Montre le chemin ?'' suggéra Harry ses mains commencèrent à être moites tout d'un coup et une idée ridicule lui vint à l'esprit comme quoi il était trop habillé pour ce que ça pouvait être.

''Bonne idée, mais non,'' rit Draco et s'approcha de l'autre homme ses yeux brillant doucement. Il s'arrêta à quelques centimètres en face de lHarry et tapota la rose contre sa joue les pétales soyeuses chatouillant sa peaux.''Tu te souviens de la conversation qu'on a eu la semaine dernière ?''

''De quel conversation es-tu...'' interrompis Harry et il sentis ses joues rougirent quand il se souvint exactement de quel conversation parlait le sorcier blond. ''Oh.''

Les pétales de roses acquirent soudainement un tout autre sens.

''Corail signifie désir,'' murmura Draco et il passa la rose jusqu'au cou de Harry. ''Je pense que la couleur est adéquate, n'es-tu pas d'accord ?''

''Est-ce que tu veux – maintenant ?'' la voix de Harry monta dans les aigus et il rougit d'embarras.

''Si tu le veux,'' dit Draco et son autre main monta pour créer de fins sentier de chaleur de l'épaule de Harry, tout le long de son bras. ''On ne sera pas dérangé je m'en suis assuré. À moins que tu ne veuille pas - ''

''Non je le veux !'' se précipita Harry et s'éclaircit la gorge, ignorant le rire de Draco. ''Comment tu veux, tu sais, commencé ?''

''T'embrasser me paraît pas mal, hm ?''

Harry était plutôt sûr d'être rouge comme une tomate maintenant. ''Ça m'as l'air d'être une bonne idée, oui,'' couina-t-il pratiquement et heureusement pour sa dignité, Draco le tut en l'embrassant avant qu'il ne s'embarrasse d'avantage.

L'insistante pression d'une bouche ferme sur la sienne et une langue se faufilant traçant les contours de ses lèvres noya l'embarras restant et il se laissa aller, entourant Draco de ses bras pour le rapprocher, bougeant sa tête sur le côté pour que leurs lèvres puissent mieux s'accorder.

 _ **DÉBUT D'UN LEMON âMES SENSIBLES DESCENDRE JUSQU'AU PROCHAIN MESSAGE.**_

Il ne sut comment, ils réussirent à tituber jusqu'au lit sans trébucher ou tomber une seul fois, ce qui fut un miracle si on considérait que leurs lèvres ne s'étaient pas quittés. Harry fut le premier a tomber sur le lit, rebondissant un peu, et il tira Draco vers lui, leurs bouche se séparant seulement pour avoir de l'air, alors qu'il se débarrassait de ses chaussures. Elles atterrirent quelques par à côté du lit avec un 'bam' assourdis, mais Harry était bien plus intéressé par la bouche qui lui faisait un suçon derrière son oreille.

Des mains descenderies sous son haut et tirèrent, le remontant. ''Il faut que ça dégage,'' dit Draco crûment et il s'écarta légèrement, haletant.

''Je pourrais dire la même chose du tien,'' fit remarquer Harry dans un souffle et retira rapidement son haut, le jetant sur sol.

Draco sourit et enleva son t-shirt aussi, le faisant rejoindre celui de Harry sur le sol. Ses cheveux auparavant immaculé étaient maintenant ébouriffés et Harry ne pu résister à y passer ses doigts, sentant les douces mèches passer entre ceux-ci.

Draco se baissa une nouvelle fois et Harry retint un cri à la sensation de la peau chaude de Draco touchant la sienne leurs hanches se frottant au travers de leurs pantalons quand le blond se cala entre ses jambes. Ils s'arrêtèrent, le gris plongeant dans le vert, avant que leurs lèvres ne se trouvent une nouvelle fois et leurs mains commencèrent à explorer leurs torses, sentant les muscles se tendres et se détendre sous leurs contacts.

Un jurons échappa au brun quand un doigt diabolique pinça son téton gauche, envoyant des éclaires de douleurs et de plaisir dans tout son corps. Ne voulant pas perdre la face, Harry poussa légèrement l'autre homme et se jeta sur un téton rose pâle avec ses lèvres, focalisant toute son attention sur celui-ci avec sa langue souriant quand il le sentit durcir contre le bout de sa langue et il sentit plus qu'il n'entendit Draco grogner doucement, des doigts allongés passant dans ses cheveux. Sa main gauche dansait sur un ventre plat, papillonnant vers le haut jusqu'à ce que son pouce encercle le téton gauche de Draco, le taquinant et le caressant jusqu'à ce qu'il durcisse de ses soins.

Une forte pression sur ses cheveux le força à reculer et avant qu'il ne puisse dire quoi que se soit, un pair de lèvres affamé le dévorèrent, une langue enroulant et dansant avec la sienne, et il gémit le plaisir monta dans son ventre, se rependant dans tout son corps.

Ils retombèrent sur le lit et des mains impatientes tirèrent sur son pantalons, luttant avec la fermeture-éclaire. Un rire échappa aux yeux verts et sa magie vint à la surface, chatouiant sa peaux, jusqu'à ce que soudainement il se rendit compte de la légère brise passant sur ses jambes nues et une peaux pale touchant la sienne tanné.

Draco s'éloigna de là où ses lèvres faisait une nouvelle marque sur le cou de Harry et regarda en bas, clignant stupéfait. ''Et bien, je suppose que ça marche aussi,'' marmonna-t-il, regardant avec intérêt comment Harry se tortillait lorsqu'il laissait descendre ses doigts sur les côtes de l'homme.

''Un peu chatouilleux, Harry ?'' sourit Draco, évidemment réjoui d'avoir cette nouvelle information.

''Continue et je te dégage du lit,'' juras Harry et l'autre homme rit, mais acquiesça, ses léger, touchés chatouilleur se devinrent plus franc, caressant amoureusement alors que des doigts traçait des chemins indiscernables le long du torse et ventre de Harry.

Pressant des baisers dans le cou de Draco, Harry bougea vers le bas jusqu'à atteindre un bout de peaux juste au-dessus de la clavicule du blond et lécha et le suça, le mordillant jusqu'à ce que la peaux devienne rouge.

Avec seulement leurs sous-vêtements, ils pouvaient tout deux sentir la tension monté entre eux et leurs baisers devinrent plus ardents, plus brusques, plus passionnés leurs souffles devinrent erratiques dans cette chambre silencieuse. Leurs mains caressaient et flattaient, taquinaient et dansaient les ongles laissant des lignes rouges derrières eux sur leurs torses ou dos. Leurs hanches se balançaient ensemble et leurs sous-vêtements s'humidifiait tout en augmentant leurs excitation. Des gémissements et souffles coupés emplissaient l'air entre eux leurs peaux devenant glissante avec leurs sueur. Ils se sentaient tout deux brûlants, mais aucun n'était enclin à s'éloigner, voulant seulement se rapprocher.

''Tu es prêt ?'' murmura Draco contre ses lèvres enflés et meurtries et Harry acquiesça, trop étourdie pour répondre proprement.

Draco bougea et en un mouvement baissa le caleçon de Harry, le jetant sur le sol avant de retiré le sien. Il gémirent tout les deux fort lorsque leurs entre-jambe se frôlèrent et un autre rafale de plaisir traversa Harry.

Une petite jar fut déposé à côté de la hanche de Harry et Draco plaça sa baguette sur la table de chevet, l'ayant utilisé pour apparaître la jar. Quand le couvercle fut enlevé, une légère, douce odeur fut libéré et Draco plongea trois doigts dans la jar. Un épais, claire gel entoura ses doigts quand il les retirèrent et les yeux gris fixèrent interrogativement Harry.

Les papillons étaient de retour avec force, mais Harry inclina sa tête et écarta plus ses jambes. Un oreiller fut coincé sous ses fesses et Draco se pencha au-dessus de lui, passant un doigt entre ses fesses. Le doigt tourna autour avant de pénétrer un peu à l'intérieur. Le doigt se retira et une nouvelle fois tourna calmement. Cette fois quand il glissa à l'intérieur, le doigt alla plus profondément et l'étrange sensation fit se tendre Harry et il retint son souffle ses mains agrippant les draps.

''C'est normale, juste détend-toi,'' murmura Draco et embrassa Harry encore son autre main venant caresser la joue de Harry. ''Je promet que je te ferais te sentir bien,'' ronronna-t-il contre ses lèvres rougit et Harry expira, se forçant à se détendre.

Le doigt alla plus profondément et frôla contre quelque chose, envoyant une décharge à Harry, mais se retira avant qu'il ne puisse sentir plus cette sensation. Draco bougea de nouveau son doigt quelquefois avant de rajouter un deuxième doigt. Deux doigts se montrèrent plus un défi et Draco s'arrêta alors que Harry se crispait de nouveau autour des deux doigts. Les doigts allèrent plus profondément et il eu un gémissement entrecoupé quand ils poussèrent ce point particulier une nouvelle fois.

''Dr-Draco'' grogna-t-il, ses yeux se fermant automatiquement face au plaisir qui le traversa, enflammant ses nerfs, le faisant frémir et pleurnicher.

''Ah je me demandais quand j'allais là trouver,'' marmonna Draco et avait un air satisfait.

Les yeux verts s'ouvrirent brusquement et Harry voulut gifler le blond pour être autant satisfait, mais un autre tremolo traversa son corps alors que les doigts continuaient d'assaillir cet endroit.

Un troisième doigts fut ajouté, le préparant plus que les deux précédant la brûlure de l'étirement flirtant avec le plaisir courant dans ses veines alors que Draco continuait de le distraire avec ces profonds baisers. Il gémit, se sentit étrangement plein et inspira brusquement lorsque les trois doigts pressèrent fermement ce point. Le plaisir explosa, le blanc envahi sa vision, et son dos s'arqua alors qu'un Draco distordue échappa de sa gorge.

''Putain !'' il ouvrit ses yeux, respirant difficilement alors que son corps continuait de trembler avec l'après coup de son orgasme. Il était en sueur, des mèches sombres collée à son front, ses membres étaient comme du caoutchouc, tout en regardant à bout de souffle Draco, qui le fixait avec des yeux écarquillés.

Les doigts le quittèrent et une plainte lui échappa, se sentant étrangement vide avec ses muscle se refermant sur rien. Draco se réinstalla entre les jambes de Harry et la respiration de Harry se bloqua quand ces doigts passèrent dans le désordre sur son ventre.

Les cheveux blonds firent une ombre sur le visage de Draco alors qu'il se penchait, ressemblant à un prédateur. Harry se sentait clairement comme une proie sans défense sous ce regard affamé.

''Tu pense que je peux te faire jouir une nouvelle fois ?'' demanda Draco dans un souffle, sa voix basse et rugueuse.

Avant que Harry ne puisse penser à une réplique – et cela semblait comme un exploit impossible avec la bouilli qu'était devenu son cerveau – Draco captura ses lèvres encore, des lèvres douces passant sur les sienne alors que ses doigts agrippaient ses hanches. Un main se serra sur sa cuisse, la tirant vers le haut et autour des hanches de Draco, laissant le brun exposé.

Les yeux de Harry s'ouvrirent brusquement – et quand les avaient-ils de nouveau fermés?- quand il sentit Draco reposant contre ses fesses, ne faisant rien pour le moment. Les yeux gris l'apaisèrent et pendant que Draco continuait exprès de le fixer – tellement intensément que Harry voulut détourner le regard et pourtant il ne le pouvait pas- il poussa en avant, étirant les muscles encore plus alors qu'il avança ses hanches.

De plus en plus profondément jusqu'à ce qu'il s'arrête soudainement et fit une pause sa respiration rapide contre les lèvres de Harry. Harry osa craintivement bouger, chaque mouvement et vibrations provocant un pic de douleur le traversant alors qu'il essayait de s'habituer à la nouveauté d'être remplie pour la première fois. Il se sentait plain, tellement plein, et complètement entouré par le blond et son souffle était léger, ses yeux fixés sur le plafond alors qu'il essayait de trouver un sens dans le tumulte d'émotion qui l'assaillaient ses nerfs ses doigts agrippant les draps.

''Harry ? Tout vas bien ?'' souffla Draco une pointe d'inquiétude s'insinuant dans sa voix.

Harry déglutit et cligna, se sentant submergé et sans défense, emprisonné comme il l'était sous le blond. ''Je...'' il s'interrompit, ne sachant pas comment décrire ce qu'il ressentais à l'instant.

''Est-ce ça fait mal ?'' Un froncement de sourcils barra le front de Draco et il sembla frustré sa bouche formant une ligne fine.

Impulsivement, Harry se tendit et lissa le froncement avec son index, offrant un sourire hésitant. ''Un peut,'' admit-il, sachant qu'il ne s'en sortirait pas en mentant. Pas à Draco. Il inspira un bon coup et se concentra à détendre ses muscles, se forçant à les desserrés. Ses bras allèrent autour des épaules de Draco, ses mains allant reposer ses son dos musclé. ''Mais tu peux bougé. Je veux que tu bouges,'' ajouta-t-il avec une voix ferme.

Oui, ça faisait mal maintenant, mais il faisait confiance à Draco pour lui faire se sentir bien.

L'intensité dans ces yeux gris ne faiblirent jamais – et ce fut la première fois que Harry découvrit qu'il y avait de petites paillettes de bleues proche de l'iris – pendant que Draco se retira, ces yeux enregistrant toutes les minuscules crispations sur le visage de Harry. Il le pénétra une nouvelle fois et le mouvement fut un peu plus facile maintenant. Quelques mouvement de plus et Harry commença progressivement à aimer ça, la sensation de brûlure laissant la place avec juste la sensation étrange d'être plein.

Des lèvres meurtris couvrir les siennes et alors qu'il retournait ce baiser sauvage, un coup soudain le fit sursauté, le plaisir le traversant et un profond gémissant lui échappa.

''Trouvé,'' haleta Draco et bougea, orientant ses hanche pour qu'avec le prochain coup il le frappe encore et une autre vague de plaisir l'assailli, le noyant.

Après avoir déjà été par delà, cela ne lui prit pas longtemps pour être de nouveau excité l'odeur de Draco l'entourant, leurs baisers devenant désordonnés, des souffles chauds caressant leurs visages alors qu'ils bougeaient, des pieds s'enfonçant dans les draps. La main droite de Draco agrippa la gauche de Harry et ils les montèrent ensemble, les enfonçant dans l'oreiller à côté de la tête de l'autre homme, entremêlant leurs doigts.

''J-Je suis prêt,'' grogna Draco, yeux fermés alors que de la sueur coulait de son visage.

''M-moi aussi,'' bégaya Harry, un autre pleurnichement lui échappa quand la pression à l'intérieur de lui continua d'augmenter, les poussés de Draco sans merci ne s'arrêtant jamais, le prenant jamais de pause.

''Putain, Harry !'' gémit Draco, ses hanches ralentissant pour finalement s'arrêter, ses doigts s'enroulèrent autour de celui de Harry, alors qu'il tremblait.

Un bref effleurement suffit à Harry pour être envoyé au septième ciel une deuxième fois, pus intense que la première, le plaisir saturant ses sens pendant qu'il gémissait et frissonnaient, se crispant autour de Draco.

 _ **FIN DU LEMON**_

Pendant un moment la chambre fut emplie avec de fort, roques halètements leurs cœurs cognant sauvagement dans leurs poitrines pendant qu'ils essayaient de se remettre. Quand Draco se retira, Harry grimaça, se sentant trop sensible, mais il ne protesta pas quand le blond s'allongea à côté de lui et le prit dans ses bras, même si un pointe de douleur le traversa quand il déplaça ses jambes.

Il se sentait lessivé, épuisé, collant, moite, ses membres ressemblant plus à de la gelé que des parties de corps humain et nue, vulnérable d'une façon dont il n'était pas habitué. Il en adora chaque seconde.

''Pas de regrets ?'' murmura Draco, ses lèvres caressant avec lassitude l'épaule de Harry.

Il tourna sa tête, un pétale posé pile entre eux deux et souris, se sentant plus léger qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. ''Pas de regrets,'' souffla-t-il et leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent dans un tendre baiser avant que le sommeil ne les rattrape.

Le claire et sombre s'opposant pendant qu'ils dormirent d'un sommeil paisible dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

* * *

 _''J'ai une fleure pour toi,'' murmura Draco et une fleur avec de multiple, fine, pétales rouges fut placée sur le torse nu de Harry._

 _Harry la prit, touchant avec soin les pétales et inhalant la douce odeur. ''Elle s'appelle comment celle-là ?'' s'enquit-il curieux, plissant ses yeux pour regarder Draco. Il devrait vraiment remettre ses lunettes._

 _''C'est une chrysanthème,'' répondit Draco, l'étudiant intensément._

 _''Et qu'est ce qu'elle signifie ?''_

 _Un doux sourire s'épanouit sur ses lèvres. ''Pourquoi tu ne le découvre pas ?''_

Gardant la fleur dans sa main, Harry feuilleta le livre, grimaçant à chaque fois qu'il bougeait un peu la douleur sourde dans le bas du dos lui rappelant qu'il avait besoin de boire une potion anti-douleur s'il voulait garder Andromeda ignorant de ce qu'ils avaient pu réellement se passer entre lui et le blond la nuit dernière.

''Ah, chrysanthème rouge,'' marmonna-t-il, trouvant enfin la fleur dans le livre. ''Oh.''

Abasourdis il déplaça son regard du livre à la fleur et il fut prit d'un vertige, une chaleur se rependit dans son torse et il commença à sourire comme un idiot, faisant tourner la fleur entre ses doigts, se sentant comme s'il pouvait explosé de bonheur.

 _Le chrysanthème rouge à beaucoup en commun avec la rose en quoi elle signifie 'Je t'aime'._

 _NT : Première scène de lemon que j'écris ( enfin traduit) j'avais oublié ce passage..._

à la prochaine !

Alexia


	8. Chapter 7: Myosotis et Oeillets Roses

Chapitre 7 : Myosotis et Œillets Roses

''Vous en êtes sûres ?'' demanda Harry incrédule, posant son verre de thé glacé sur le bureau.

McGonagall joignit ses mains et les plaça sur un tas de paperasses, offrant un léger, sourire amusé. ''Oui, je suis sérieuse à propos de cette offre. Je ne t'aurai pas appelé ici sinon. Pourquoi je ne serais pas sérieuse ?''

''Je n'ai pas de diplôme. Je n'ai pas encore passé mes examens,'' fit-il remarquer et se gratta l'arrière de la tête.

''Maintenant il commence a faire attention aux règles,'' marmonna sombrement Severus. L'homme était en train de lire un vieil ouvrage lorsque Harry avait pénétré dans le bureau de la Directrice, mais il semblait préférer écouter la conversation plutôt que son livre.

''Mais tu as un des meilleurs résultat en Défense contre les forces du Mal que nous ayons vu depuis des années,'' rétorqua McGonagall, ignorant sereinement les grognements de Severus.

Harry eu l'impression qu'elle avait souvent tendance à ignorer l'homme plus âgé lorsqu'il était dans cette humeur.

''Et presque tous les élèves qui ont été membres du club auquel tu as enseigné ont survécut à la guerre,'' continua-t-elle, sa voix devenant solennelle. ''Cela prouve que tu as un véritable talent pour enseigner.''

''Je sais pas,'' dit-il hésitant, tapotant ses doigts sur l'accoudoir. ''Je n'avais jamais vraiment penser à enseigner vraiment à une classe. Je n'avais même pas prévu d'enseigner aux membres de AD – c'est Hermione qui m'a convaincu de le faire.''

''Tu n'as pas à faire une décision tout de suite,'' lui assura-t-elle et les rayons de soleils entrant dans la pièces firent briller ses lunettes. ''Nous avons encore quelques mois avant que la nouvelle années scolaire commence. J'ai fait cette proposition parce que je crois en tes talents d'enseignant – plus important encore, tu connais véritablement le sujet.''

À son regard ahurie, elle clarifia ironiquement. ''Le Ministère a recommandé quelqu'un il y a deux ans et j'ai accepté, parce que j'avais des difficultés à trouvet quelqu'un pour prendre la place. Malheureusement, les connaissances de cette personne étaient .. Et bien, il semblait avoir une compréhension de l'aspect théorique, mais les élèves avaient du mal avec la partie pratique.'' Elle poussa un léger soupir et elle pinça ses lèvres. ''Je sais que la guerre est finit et j'espère qu'ils n'auront jamais besoin de leurs talent en DCFM, mais je veux qu'ils soient capables de se défendre eux-même quand ils en auront besoin. Tu es la personne qui conviendrait le mieux pour leurs enseigner cette défense.''

''Je vais y réfléchir,'' promit-il. ''Je dois penser à Teddy aussi.''

''Bien sûre,'' acquiesça-t-elle. ''Prends ton temps, je comprends. J'aurais besoin de ta réponse définitive durant la deuxième semaine d'août.''

''L'Éducation doit vraiment être dans la merde pour que vous vous en remettiez à quelqu'un sans diplôme,'' un des portraits, un vieil homme avec une barbe fournie, se moqua-t-il ses yeux globuleux scrutant Harry suspicieusement.

''Et bien, c'est cette personne sans diplôme qui a aidé à sauver le monde sorcier, donc je suppose que les diplômes son superflus quand on en viens aux faits,'' répliqua Harry joyeusement et sourit doucement à l'ancien Directeur.

L'homme le fixa plus durement, mais resta silencieux et Harry se tourna de nouveau vers McGonagall. ''Je vous ferais connaître ma décision le plus tôt possible,'' dit-il.

''Merci, Potter.''

Ils se serrèrent la main et - bien conscient du regard pensif que lui adressait Snape – Harry descendit les escaliers jusqu'à atteindre la gargouille qui se déplaça sur le côté pour le laisser passer. Le temps magnifique avait entraîner les élèves en dehors de leurs dortoirs et ils étaient en train de lézarder sur les bords du lac et la forêt, papotant avec leurs amis pendant que d'autre faisaient de vaines tentatives à étudier, leurs livres grand ouverts reposant dans l'herbe. Il y avait toujours des classes en cours et Harry pouvait entendre le bourdonnement de la voix de Binns sur la première guerre des Gobelins quand il passa devant sa classe.

Plusieurs peintures le saluèrent gaiement quelques sorciers lui tiraient leurs chapeaux alors que quelques femmes gloussaient et rougissaient tout en le saluant. Il avait parlé à Nick quasi sans tête juste avant son rendez-vous avec McGonagall. Le fantôme l'avait informer sur les dernières nouvelles de Poudlard avant qu'il ne doivent partir, essayant d'évité que Peeves ne prépare une autre farce.

Quand il avait reçu la lettre de McGonagall quelque jours plus tôt, demandant à lui parler , il ne s'était pas attendu à cette offre. Il savait que le nouveaux professeur de DCFM n'était pas très bon – pas comme l'avait été Remus – jugeant pas les nombreuses fois où ses amis s'en étaient plaint, mais il n'avait réalisé que c'était au point que la Directrice considère embauché quelqu'un d'autre.

 _Il_ serait cet autre s'il décidait d'accepter l'offre. Même si deux ans c'étaient écoulés depuis la fin officiel de la guerre, il n'avait toujours pas d'idée pour son avenir. Il supposait pouvoir simplement vivre de l'argent qu'il avait hérité de ses parents et de Sirius cette comme était largement suffisante pour le reste de sa vie. Cependant, il ne pouvait se voir ne faisant rien ce n'était tout simplement pas lui. Pendant ces derniers mois il avait songé à la possibilité de devenir un Instructeur de Duel. Son affinité pour et son intérêt pour la défense contre les forces du mal serait sûrement utile dans ce travail particulier. Le principal problème, cependant, était l'étiquette entourant la profession. Il pouvait apprendre aux gens comment se battre mais il n'avait aucune connaissance des règles et de l'étiquette les entourant Lockhart avait tenté un club de duel pendant sa deuxième années, mais ce fut clairement un échec.

Il pouvait apprendre l'étiquette il était certain certain qu'il y avait des livres dédiés et Hermione n'aurait aucun problème à l'aider à les trouver. Mais s'il devait être honnête, il ne voulait pas s'emmerder à apprendre l'étiquette. Ce n'était pas comme si ces règles seraient utiles pendant un véritable combat entre la vie et la mort.

Pourtant, l'idée d'être un instructeur de duel était resté jusqu'à ce que McGonagall lui fasse l'offre d'être un professeur de DCFM. Durant toute ses années il n'avait eu que quelques bon professeurs de DCFM – et l'un d'entre eux avait fini par être un imposteur. La cinquième année avait été la pire avec lui créant un club juste pour s'assurer que les élèves apprendrait quelque chose d'utile. Elle avait raison que presque tout les membres de son club avait survécut à la guerre. Elle avait aussi marqué un point en disant qu'il connaissait le matériel bien merci au club AD il avait aussi trouvé comment le meilleur moyen de supervisé des élèves.

Vraiment, devenir un enseignant ne serait pas une mauvaise idée. Ça lui donnerait une chance d'utiliser son savoir et il aiderait McGonagall. Malgré les épreuves qu'il avait traversé là bas, Poudlard resteraient toujours sa seconde maison ce ne serait pas insupportable de passé ses journées à y travailler.

Le seul problème était Teddy. Son filleul venait juste d'avoir deux ans il avait toujours besoin d'une attention constante. Andromeda ne verrait sûrement pas un problème à s'occuper de son petit-fils cinq jours par semaines, Harry ne pouvait lui demander ça. Il avait décider d'élever Teddy et il ne pouvait pas juste se débarrasser de lui presque toute la semaine pour enseigner à des classes. Il ne voulait pas manquer de voir son filleul grandir.

La grande porte d'entrer craqua un peu lorsqu'il la poussa et les rayons du soleil entrèrent immédiatement, le faisant plisser ses yeux. La chaleur l'entoura alors qu'il avançait sur le large chemin menant aux grilles où il pourrait transplaner. Il devait tout d'abord aller chez Andromeda pour récupérer Teddy et ensuite rentrer à la maison où était Draco.

Draco avait emménagé avec lui trois mois plus tôt l'incessant aller retour entre chez Harry et le Manoir Malfoy les avaient trop irrités. Le sorcier blond avait décidé de devenir un Maître de Potions, suivant les pas de son parrain. La cave de Harry avait été vidé pour être transformé en un laboratoire de potions pour que l'homme puisse brasser et expérimenter.

Vivre avec Draco avait été plus exaltant que ce qu'il avait imaginé et ils avaient célébré leurs première nuit ensemble dignement – après avoir jeter un sort de silence permanent sur leurs chambres maintenant partagés. Cela ne le ferrait pas si Teddy les entendaient.

Des yeux verts se tournèrent vers les grilles quand elles se fermèrent derrière lui. Il allait devoir prendre une décision éventuellement – mais pas maintenant. Il avait encore du temps.

Maintenant il allait chercher Teddy et passer le reste de l'après-midi avec son filleul et son petit-ami.

* * *

''Uit, daddy,'' marmonna Teddy tout en baillant, ses yeux déjà clos alors qu'il serraient ses poings.

''Fait de beaux rêves, Teddy,'' murmura Harry et se leva de sa chaise, posant le livre de conte de fées sur l'étagère. Il coiffa les cheveux miel de Teddy en arrière, notant qu'il était presque temps de les couper de nouveaux, et quitta sur la pointe des pieds la chambre. Un charme le préviendrait si Teddy se réveillait et avait besoin de lui, mais pour être prudent il laissa la porte entre-bailler pour qu'il puisse entendre si Teddy pleurait.

Depuis qu'il avait commencer à parler, il avait appelé Harry 'daddy'. Entendre Teddy l'appeler ainsi le rendait à la fois heureux et coupable, parce que l'homme que Teddy devrait appeler 'dad' n'était plus là pour entendre son fils le dire. Dans quelques années il expliquerait à Teddy qu'elle était exactement la différence entre un père et un parrain, mais pour l'instant il laisserait les choses telles quelles. Il n'y avait pas de mal de toute manière à laisser Teddy l'appeler 'dad'.

Draco était allongé sur le canapé, s'adossant à deux coussins alors qu'il feuilletait des notes. Les yeux gris se levèrent quand Harry entra dans la pièce et les notes furent posées sur la table, rejoint par une plume.

''Teddy est endormi ?'' s'enquit-il et écarta ses jambes pour que Harry puisse s'asseoir entre elles.

Des bras puissant entourèrent le torse de Harry quand il s'adossa, son dos contre le ventre de Draco, affalé suffisamment bas pour poser sa tête sur l'épaule du blond. ''Oui, je pense que courir partout dans le jardin lui a prit toute son énergie,'' rit-il, levant ses genoux pour qu'il puisse reposer ses pieds sur le canapé. ''Comment tes recherches avances ?''

''Ça avance bien. J'ai enfin compris où je m'étais trompé avec la potions avant-hier,'' répondit ironiquement Draco.

''Heureux de l'entendre. L'odeur d'œuf pourri a presque disparue du laboratoire,'' fit remarquer Harry sèchement et ricana quand le blond lui donna une tapette sur ses jambes.

''Un mauvais calcule mineur c'est tout,'' marmonna Draco irrité et bougea ses bras, posant ses mains sur le ventre de Harry.

Pendant longtemps aucun des deux ne dit rien et se détendirent profitant de la compagnie de l'autre, écoutant le chant des oiseaux avant qu'ils ne s'endorment eux aussi. Quelques criquets chantèrent doucement et dans le lointain un chien aboya furieusement avant que ne se taise aussi.

Les mouvements de Draco derrière lui tira le brun de sa somnolence et il cligna rapidement, éclaircissant le brouillard dans son cerveau. Une main rose pale se leva de son ventre et enveloppa sa main gauche, la tenant dans les aires face à eux.

''Tu sais ce qui serait bien sur toi ?'' demanda Draco le timbre de sa voix bas, faisant vibrer son torse.

Harry sourit espièglement. ''Moins de vêtements ?'' suggéra-t-il, levant sa tête pour qu'il puisse observer le blond à l'envers.

Draco s'arrêta, visiblement surpris par le commentaire avant qu'il ne sourit. ''Alors je suis d'accord avec ça,'' ses yeux s'assombrirent visiblement et Harry déglutit, ''Je parle d'autre chose là.''

Harry se tourna, s'agenouillant entre les jambes de l'autre sorcier et il pencha sa tête. La main de Draco avait été brièvement détendu, lui permettant de se tourner, mais maintenant il prit de nouveau la main de Harry. ''De quoi parles-tu alors ?'' s'enquit-il curieux, regardant comment ces doigts fins s'entrelaçaient aux siens.

''Une bague,'' répondit Draco nonchalamment.

Toujours prit dans la sensation de peaux douce touchant la sienne, Harry commença absent. ''Je suppose que ça pourrait être sympa – attend, quoi ?'' Stupéfait il fixait les yeux gris, pas certain s'il avait bien entendu.

Des dents plantées dans une lèvre inférieur, un sourire au coin des lèvres et les yeux gris s'adoucirent quelque chose proche du trac passa rapidement sur son visage. Une main plongea dans son dos et quand Draco la sortit, il tenait une petite boîte de velours noir.

Le cœur de Harry rata un battement alors qu'il fixait muet la boîte, le bruit de son sang bourdonnant à ses oreilles.

Draco se redressa et plia ses jambes sous lui l'atmosphère détendu et taquine de la pièce s'était changée imperceptiblement, devenant électrique, alors que la boîte s'ouvrit, révélant un anneaux d'argent avec une seule ligne verte au milieux. La ligne verte était faîte d'émeraude et étincelait à la lumière.

''J'ai réalisé que nous étions ensemble depuis plus d'un an,'' commença Draco et sa voix résonna clairement dans la pièce. ''Mais nous nous connaissons depuis que nous avons onze ans. On se comprends mieux que n'importe qui. Harry, ces deux dernières années comme ton ami et cette année comme ton partenaire ont été les meilleurs de ma vie pour l'instant – et je sais que ça ira que en s'améliorant. J'ai été au plus bas à la fin de la guerre – mais tu as été là pour m'en sortir. Tu n'avais pas à le faire, mais tu l'as fait. Chaque jour je me réveil et je passe un moment à me dire que tu es vraiment avec moi, que tu m'aimes aussi et j'arrive toujours pas à y croire, que je suis aussi chanceux.''

Un ricanement d'auto dérision lui échappa. ''Être avec toi – c'est un rêve, quelque chose que je n'ai jamais cru avoir. Évidemment, on se bat de temps en temps et Merlin, tu peux être le plus têtu, insupportable con que j'ai jamais rencontré -''

''Ow, Draco, tu sais comment flatter quelqu'un,'' le taquina Harry, mais il avait la gorge serré et ses larmes lui brouillaient la vue il rougit lorsqu'il leva ses yeux pour regarder l'homme dont il était tombé éperdument amoureux.

''Ferme-là, Potter, ne m'interrompt pas,'' renifla Draco, mais ses yeux brillaient suspicieusement humide et il s'éclaircit la voix sa main tenant la boîte tremblant légèrement. ''Merlin, je n'arrive pas à croire que je vais dire un truc aussi sentimentale, mais je veux te rendre heureux. Je veux être celui qui te ferra sourire tout les jours. Je veux être celui pour qui tu rentre tout les soirs à la maison, celui avec tu peux partager tes soucis. Je veux vieillir avec toi et te voir devenir de plus emmerdant qu'aujourd'hui.''

Il sourit, mais ses joues étaient rouges et il sembla un peu choqué quand il continua, ''Je t'aime et rien, aucune force en ce monde, personne, ne pourra changer cela. Je veux être une famille avec toi et Teddy je veux prendre soin de vous deux. Je veux te rendre heureux comme tu le fait pour moi. Harry James Potter, veux-tu m'épouser ?''

Submergé comme il l'était, il n'y eu aucun doute dans son esprit alors que Harry souriait, des larmes roulant sur ses joues, et il répondit. ''Oui, je veux t'épouser !''

Un sourire époustouflant éclaira le visage de Draco et il passa la bague sur l'annulaire gauche de Harry la taille parfaite.

''Tu ne sais pas à quel point tu me rends heureux,'' murmura Draco, se penchant vers Harry sa main se serrant autour de celle du brun.

''Je crois que j'ai une idée,'' rit Harry et leurs lèvres se rejoignirent en un doux baiser des papillons furieux dans le ventre et une bague chaude entre leurs mains jointes.

Dehors, le jours devint nuit les étoiles brillants aussi fort que l'émeraude sur la bague.

Quand ses yeux s'ouvrirent, révélant le vert émeraude, ils se tournèrent vers la bague ornant son doigts et instantanément tout les reste de sommeil le quittèrent et il ne put s'empêcher le sourire qui étira ses lèvres une excitation débordant, rependant sa chaleur dans tout son corps.

Il était _fiancé_. Lui et Draco allaient se marier. Draco était son _fiancé_ maintenant.

 _Oh Merlin._

Discrètement, il se pinça et même si cela lui fit mal et il couina un peu, le sourire ne quitta jamais son visage. Il avait sûrement l'air ridicule maintenant, mais il s'en fichait. Il allait épouser l'homme qu'il aimait – il avait le droit de sourire de manière idiote maintenant.

La porte s'ouvrit et il roula, emmêlant les draps autour de sa taille. ''Teddy !'' dit-il surpris, ne s'attendant pas à voir son filleul entrer dans la chambre.

Le bambin de deux ans sourit largement ses cheveux s'assombrissant en un bleu foncé et ses yeux bleus brillèrent alors qu'il claudiquait vers le lit, ses petites mains tenant fermement un petit panier de -

 _Fleurs._

Le panier brun était remplie de petite, fleurs rose. Chaque fleur avait cinq pétales et une fragile lisière les senteurs épicés de la fleur rose se répandirent dans l'air, atteignant ses narines.

''Po' toi, daddy !'' gazouilla Teddy, tendant le panier. ''Onca Dray la donné !''

''Merci, Teddy. Est-ce que tu as porté les fleurs tout seul ? Tu es déjà un grand garçon !'' le félicita Harry, acceptant le panier et le posant à côté de lui, avant qu'il n'aide son filleul à grimper.

Teddy rayonna. ''Oui, daddy !'' répondit-il fièrement, et rit quand Harry embrassa son front. Tombant lourdement sur le lit, il se pelotonna contre Harry avec un soupir heureux.

L'attention de Harry fut attiré par une carte doré posé sur le côté droit du panier et il l'extirpa soigneusement, impatient de la lire.

 _'Harry,_

 _Les mots ne peuvent décrire comment tu me rends heureux chaque jour. Aucun mot en français est suffisant pour transmettre combien je t'aime, mais j'espère que ces Œillets pourront au moins de donner une idée._

 _Pour une fois je vais te rendre la tâche facile et inclure la signification de cette fleur spécifique – ne t'attend pas à ce que ça devienne une habitude, mon chère fiancé._

 _''Dianthus plumarius, plus connus sous le nom de Œillet, est le choix parfait si vous voulez transmettre un amour pure.''_

 _J'ai hâte de te prouver chaque jour combien je t'aime chaque jour, Harry._

 _Tout mon amour,_

 _Draco'_

''Est-ce que quelqu'un a commandé un petit déjeuner au lit ?''

Harry leva ses yeux et il fut accueilli par la vu de Draco souriant et tenant un plateau. Le plateau contenait un verre de jus d'orange un bol de fruit coupé deux tranches de pain beurré et une assiette avec deux œufs brouillé et du bacon.

Son cœur rata un battement et il sourit, ses joues rougissants. Il était conscient combien il devait avoir l'ai idiot, mais qui s'en préoccupait quand son fiancé lui apportait le petit-déjeuner au lit ?

 _Son fiancé._

Merlin, il ne se fatiguerait jamais du mot. Ses joues commençaient à lui faire mal à force de sourire et aussi tôt que Draco fut suffisamment prêt, il le tira par son col pour l'embrasser complètement, ignorant Teddy ''Ooh ! Bizou !''

''Bonjour,'' murmura Draco contre sa bouche, légèrement essoufflé, lorsqu'ils se séparèrent.

Fixant droit dans l'argent liquide, Harry sourit et répondit, ''Définitivement une bonne journée.''

Le premier jour du reste de leurs vies ensemble.

* * *

Informer leurs amis et familles qu'ils allaient se marier avait … été une expérience intéressante pour ne dire que ça.

Andormeda était heureuse, les félicitant sincèrement et les étreignirent tout les deux. Narcissa sourit et baisa leurs joues, ses yeux bleues glace chaleureux alors qu'elle les regardait et elle leur fit promettre qu''elle pourrait organiser le mariage. Lucius avait une expression amer comme s'il suçait un citron et il les félicita de mauvaise grâce. Harry avait été bien trop amusé par sa réaction pour se sentir offensé par le regard furieux qu'il lui lança lorsque sa femme s'éloigna.

Maintenant, Hermione et les Weasley … Leurs réactions avaient été partagés – quelque chose qu'avait anticipé Harry, au vu de l'histoire entre les Malfoy et les Weasley, mais c'était toujours quelque chose qui l'ennuyait vaguement. Hermione, prévisiblement, avait été la première à les féliciter , embrassant la joue de Harry et le serrant fort, et même serrer la main de Draco, le menaçant de bien prendre soin de son ami.

Bill sourit et leurs serrèrent la main, pendant que sa femme Fleur les étreignirent tout les deux, les enveloppant de son parfum de fleur. George – qui avait commencé à redevenir le George qu'ils avaient connu, acceptant la mort de son jumeaux – leurs donna simplement une tape dans le dos, un léger sourire sur ses lèvres alors qu'il menaçait Draco de bien se comporter où il deviendrait le sujet de farces très créatives.

Percy acquiesça sobrement, trop occupé par sa paperasse. Charlie – qui était à la maison pour quelques jours – les félicita joyeusement, leurs souhaitant le meilleur.

Molly et Arthur – ils avaient des sourires réservés sur leurs visages, clairement pas encore à l'aise avec Draco, mais leurs tons avaient été sincères quand ils avaient affirmer aux deux hommes d'être heureux pour eux.

Ce qui laissa Ron, qui était pale comme un fantôme, et Ginny, qui était resté silencieuse à côté de Dean pendant le temps où ses frères et ses parents félicitaient Harry et Draco.

Ron s'éclaircit la gorge et s'avança, se grattant l'arrière de sa nuque. ''Et bien, je pense toujours que tu pourrais avait mieux, mec,'' dit-il en ignorant le grognement de Draco. ''Mais s'il te rend heureux, alors, et bien, je suis heureux pour toi, Harry. Félicitation pour vos fiançailles.''

''Merci, Ron,'' sourit chaleureusement Harry, sachant qu'au final il pouvait toujours compter sur son ami pour accepter ses choix – même si ces choix n'étaient pas ce que le roux étaient d'accord.

Ce qui laissa Ginny, qui fixait Harry avec des lèvres pincés. Le silence devint inconfortable alors que le reste des Weasley regardaient entre elle et Harry et Molly fronça ses sourcils.

''Et bien, félicitation pour les fiançailles, Harry,'' sourit Dean, secouant la main de Harry et brisant le silence tendu. Son ancien camarade s'était profondément excusé quand ils s'étaient vues pour la première fois après que Ginny ai trompé Harry avec lui, disant qu'il les avaient cru déjà séparé parce que Ginny ne parlait plus de lui.

Malgré ce que Dean pensait, Harry n'était pas en colère contre lui. Évidemment, il aurait préféré si Ginny ne l'avait pas trompé, mais tout s'était résolut à la fin et il était sincèrement heureux pour le couple.

''Je ne pensais pas que tu serais le premier à être à se mettre la bague au doigt.'' rit Dean et il lui fit un clin d'œil.

''La vie a un curieux sens de l'humour,'' acquiesça Harry avec un sourire amusé sa bague d'argent brillant sous les rayons du soleil venant de la fenêtre.

''Je suppose que je devrais te féliciter pour tes fiançailles,'' marmonna Ginny ses yeux marrons passant sur la bague de fiançailles de Harry. Une myriade d'émotions passa dans ses yeux, mais Harry ne comprendre ce que ça signifiait.

''Ne montre pas toute t'as joie, Weasley, tu pourrais te faire mal,'' sourie Draco largement les yeux gris baissé légèrement.

Harry serra sa main en avertissement et se dépêcha de dire, avant qu'une dispute n'éclate, ''Merci, Ginny, j'apprécie. ''

Même si elle ne les avaient pas félicités explicitement c'était le mieux qu'il allait avoir avec elle et il l'acceptait. Si elle voulait continuer à entretenir une rancune ridicule – parce que honnêtement, ce n'était pas comme si Draco lui avait fait quoi que soit – alors c'était son problème. Pas le sien.

''Est-ce que vous avez déjà une idée pour la date ?'' demanda Hermione et l'atmosphère s'allégea, sa question dissipant les tensions.

Harry sourit et emmena Draco vers le canapé, sachant que Hermione allait faire une crise quand ils lui diraient qu'ils n'avaient encore rien organisé. Rien planifié immédiatement était un blasphème dans le monde de Hermione. Il allait adorer la conversation à venir pleinement.

* * *

Si quelqu'un avait dit à Harry un an auparavant que Hermione et Narcissa allait travaillé étroitement pour organiser son mariage, il aurait rit au visage de cette personne et les auraient conseillées d'aller se faire soigner.

Comme cela était, elles _travaillaient_ ensemble et elles étaient plutôt terrifiante quand elles se liguaient contre lui et Draco pour les convaincre de quelque chose nécessaire pour le mariage.

Ils avaient laissés la majorité des préparatifs du mariage aux deux femmes tout deux pas certain comment s'en occuper. Draco en savait plus sur les rituels d'Unions et de préparatifs de mariages que Harry, mais il semblait satisfait de laisser sa mère prendre les reines. Ils avaient décidé de se marier en Décembre, décidant qu'un thème hivernal pour un mariage était parfait.

Globalement les préparatifs du mariage c'était bien passés grâce à Hermione et Narcissa, mais quelques crises n'avaient pu être évité malheureusement. La première crise arriva cadeau de Teddy, qui, après une longue journée à être emmené partout, était fatigué de devoir enfiler dans divers tenues et commença à pleurer, tapant ses pieds et refusant d'essayer quoi que ce soit. Si Harry devait être honnête, il ne pouvait vraiment blâmé Teddy pour avoir fait cette crise même lui était devenu appréhensif d'être emmené dans divers magasins et il avait été plus que prêt à rentrer et se reposer même peut-être d'insulter Draco pour l'avoir fait endurer cette torture.

Ils avaient dût remettre à la semaine suivante les recherches pour trouver un costume pour Teddy.

La deuxième crise n'était pas vraiment une crise, mais plus exactement Draco poussé à bout. Avec le mariage approchant à grand pas, ils avaient toujours à décider de la saveur du gâteau. La femme blonde choisi pour expliquer les différents goûts était resté sous la persistante impression que Harry allait épouser Hermione, malgré les nombreuses corrections. Après une ''Peut-être que vous aimerez plus celui-ci la plupart des femmes aiment le goût fruité de celui-ci.'' trop était trop, Draco avait craqué et la femme avait été au bord des larmes quand le blond eu finit de l'injurier et il traîna Harry hors de la boulangerie.

Ils ne retournèrent pas dans cette boutique et à la place commandèrent leur gâteaux dans une boulangerie qu'ils avaient initialement ignoré quand ils étaient aller à la première.

Deux semaines avant le mariage, Parkinson décida qu'elle n'aimait pas la couleur ni la coupe de sa robe de demoiselle d'honneur. Harry pouvait dire sans crainte qu'il n'avait jamais vu Hermione aussi furieuse avant et les deux femmes eurent une dispute enflammé qui dura des heures. Lui et Draco avaient quitté discrètement la pièce, acquiesçant silencieusement qu'il serait mieux qu'ils restent en dehors de cette altercation.

Sans surprise, Hermione avait gagné.

Et ainsi le jour du mariage arriva.

* * *

''Alors tu es vraiment sûre, mec ?'' demanda d'un air dubitatif Ron, passant devant l'entré.

''Oui, Ron, je suis sûre,'' dit Harry patiemment, ce répétant pour la énième fois. ''Tu es sûre que tu ne vas pas objecter une fois que nous arriverons à cette partie ?'' ajouta-t-il sèchement, ajustant la fleur dans la poche avant de son costume.

C'était un myosotis la lumineuse fleur bleue contrastait avec sa veste blanche. C'était la fleure où lui et Draco étaient rester intransigeant en parlant avec Narcissa des compostions de florale. Ils y avaient des roses de différentes couleurs réunis dans un vase sur les tables et alignés sur les mures mais les deux sorciers avaient refusé de porter autre chose qu'un myosotis sur eux. Le fleur bleue représentait le véritable amour et signifiait ''clé de mon cœur'', ce qui en faisait la fleur parfaite à porter. Dès qu'ils avaient découvert la signification, ils avaient tout les deux su que cela en faisait la fleur parfaite pour eux. Leurs relation avaient commencé avec des fleurs – cela semblait alors naturelles qu'ils continuaient de les utiliser pour le jour le plus important de leurs vies.

''Bien sûre que non !'' Ron semblait insulter. ''Je l'ai accepter le con au final non ?'' continua-t-il maussade.

''Hum, je suppose que tu peux tourner ça comme ça,'' murmura Harry, son esprit le renvoyant au jour où il avait dit à Ron et le reste des Weasley qu'il sortait avec Draco.

 _''De toute les personnes que tu pouvais choisir, pourquoi l'as-tu choisi lui ?'' craqua Ron, faisant de grands gestes vers Draco, qui le regardait froidement. Il se déchaînait depuis quelques minutes maintenant, ignorant les chuts de sa mère pour qu'il reste silencieux._

 _''Parce qu'il avait du goût évidemment,'' renifla Draco et Harry était plutôt sûre que son regard passa par Ginny brièvement._

 _''Du goût ?'' rit Ron incrédule. ''Sa tête a sûrement été frapper trop de fois plutôt ! Vraiment, Harry, je m'en fous que tu aimes les garçons, mais tu ne pouvais pas mieux choisir ?''_

 _''Non, mais je veux personne d'autre,'' coupa Harry, la colère le gagnant pour défendre le sorcier blond.. ''Je suis avec Draco et je prévois de le quitter, donc tu devrais commencer à l'accepter !''_

 _''Tout ce temps que tu as passé avec le furet – est-ce que tu me trompais avec lui ?'' grogna Ginny ses yeux lançant pratiquement des flammes, pendant que Dean se tenait derrière elle gêné._

 _''Comme je viens de te le dire, nous ne sortons ensemble que depuis trois mois,'' répondit Harry impatient, l'irritation le gagnant. Teddy gémit, n'aimant évidemment pas les voix élevés, et enfonça sa tête dans le cou de Harry. ''Donc non, Je ne t'ai pas trompé et ne l'appel pas comme ça !''_

 _''L'accuser de t'avoir tromper est le comble, Weasley,'' renifla Draco et son bras entoura les hanches de Harry, le rapprochant de lui. Ses yeux brillant comme des pierres alors qu'il continuait froidement, '' Qui déjà à tromper qui ? Tu connais l'adage les personnes vivant dans des maisons de verres ne devraient pas lancer de pierre ? Tu en es le parfait exemple, Weaslette. Tu devrais avoir ta photo coller à côté de la définition de hypocrite dans le dictionnaire !''_

 _Ginny rougit et Harry soupira avec lassitude. Il connaissait cette teinte particulière de quand ils étaient encore ensemble._

 _L'altercation n'était pas finit._

Cela avait prit une semaine à Ron pour se calmer quand ils s'étaient vue sur un terrain sur un terrain neutre – qui avait été le Chaudron Baveur – son ami c'était excusé, honteux de sa réaction initial. Harry lui avait pardonner, mais pas avant de le prévenir qu'il ne tolérerait plus aucune insulte envers Draco – il avait dit exactement la même chose à Draco. Il n'aurait pas son meilleur-ami et son petit copain se comportement comme chien et chat tout le temps.

Ginny avait sembler satisfaite d'ignorer leurs conflits et Harry l'avait imitée, pas d'humeur de continuer de se batte à ce sujet.

''Et aussi longtemps que tu es heureux, Harry, je suis heureux,'' marmonna Ron, semblant inconfortable mais sincère.

''Merci, Ron. Ça compte beaucoup pour moi,'' sourit Harry et l'appréhension commença à le gagner quand ses yeux tombèrent sur l'horloge, annonçant qu'il ne restait que quelques minutes avant le début de la cérémonie.

Seulement quelques minutes avant que lui et Draco ce maries.

 _Oh dieu._

''Et merde,'' marmonna-t-il et s'enfonça dans son siège, un vertige le prit. Maintenant que ce jour était finalement arrivé, il pouvait difficilement croire qu'il allait se marier aujourd'hui. Après aujourd'hui ils seraient Liés pour la vie il n'y avait pas de retour possible.

''Daddy ?'' se dandina Teddy vers lui, tapotant ses genoux gentiment. Il était habillé avec une robe bleue - le seule costume qui ne lui avait pas fait une crise.

''Je vais bien Teddy,'' sourit-il pour le rassurer, mais ses mains tremblèrent un peu quand il se pencha pour câliner son filleul.

''Tu vas bien, Harry ?'' demanda Ron soucieux, fronçant ses sourcils.

''Oui, juste un peu – nerveux je pense,'' répondit Harry, expirant lentement.

''Et bien, tu vas te marier avec le con – ce n'est pas une surprise que tu sois nerveux,'' sourit Ron, mais avant que son visage s'adoucisse et il jeta un coup d'œil. ''Écoute, Bill aussi était nerveux quand il c'est marier je pense que c'est quelques chose de normal.''

''Première fois où je serais normale alors,'' lança le brun malicieusement, souriant à Teddy qui sourit en retour et le serra son cou fort.

''Tout ira bien,'' dit son meilleur-ami confiant. ''Maintenant vas-y avant que le furet ne pique une crise.''

''Arrête de l'appeler comme ça, Ron,'' soupira Harry, mais son anxiété diminua un peu et il se leva de sa chaise ses mains entourant les petites de Teddy. ''D'accord, je suppose qu'il est l'heur d'y aller,'' murmura-t-il et dégluti des papillon dans le ventre.

''Vas le chercher,'' sourit Ron et souleva Teddy sur sa hanche. Teddy s'assiéra avec sa grand-mère durant la cérémonie et Ron serait à ses côté comme témoin.

Le cœur battant fort, Harry quitta la pièce au même moment que l'horloge arriva sur dix heurs prêt pour rejoindre Draco à l'autel.

C'était l'heure.

* * *

Quand pousser à répondre, Harry devait avoué qu'il ne se souvenait de pas grand chose de la cérémonie en temps que tel. Il savait que lui et Draco avaient dit leurs vœux au bon moment, parce que la cérémonie ce passa sans accro, mais tout ce qui le préoccupait était l'homme en face de lui la corde bleue gris liant leurs poignets et le bruit de son sang courant dans ses veines alors que le maître de cérémonie les guidaient durant le rituel et les liait pour la vie.

Puis ils passaient soudainement des alliances en or au doigt de l'autre, le vert émeraude perdu dans l'argent, et finalement le maître de cérémonie annonça. ''Je vous déclare mari et mari. Par la volonté de la magie, faîte que vôtre amour ne meurt jamais. Vous pouvez maintenant vous embrasser.''

Le moment que leurs bouches se joignirent, Harry pu sentir sa magie remonté à la surface, dançant autour de lui et se mélangeant à celle de Draco, les liants plus assurément que n'importe quel autre sort d'union le ferait jamais. Son cœur chanta et il ne fut que vaguement conscient des invités applaudissant et les félicitant alors qu'ils échangeaient leur premier baiser de couple marier.

Ils allaient bientôt partir pour une île isolé pour passer leurs lune de miel. Harry avait fait attention à ne pas donner de devoirs à ses étudiants – et il serrait toujours reconnaissant à Narcissa pour avoir eu l'idée d'envoyer Teddy dans l'équivalent sorcier d'une garderie Teddy avait besoin du temps autour pour sociabiliser avec les autres enfants – et Draco avait mit en pause ses recherches pour qu'ils puissent profiter l'un de l'autre.

Avant qu'il ne puisse partir, quoique, ils devaient toujours être présent à la fête où serraient entourés par les amies quelques un étaient plus heureux que d'autre de les voir marier.

Mais mais tout ça était maintenant dans un coin sombre de son esprit pour le moment.

Tout ce qui importait pour le moment était le doux contact des lèvres contre les siennes chaude, de puissantes mains posé contre le bas de son dos et l'amour brillait clairement dans les yeux gris ensorcelant.

Rien d'autre importait pour le moment mais l'homme dans ses bras.

Son époux, son lié.

* * *

Voilà la suite de Say it with Flowers la Traduction!

Désolé du retard mais je gère très mal tout ce qui est emplois du temps et organisation...

J'essaierais de vous traduire le prochain et dernier chapitre plus rapidement!

Alexia

PS: J'ai changé comment Teddy appelait Harry pour que ça puisse coller dans le prochain chapitre quand j'ai relu l'histoire dans son ensemble. J'essaierais de faire les modifications dans les autres chapitres.


	9. Chapter 8: Marguerites et Lys

Voilà la dernier chapitre!

Profiter je sens que vous allez l'adorer!

* * *

Chapitre 8 : Marguerites et Lys

''Est-ce que quelqu'un peut me dire pourquoi le sort de explosions lumineuse de monsieur Laten n'a pas réussi ?'' s'enquit Harry calmement, attrapant la baguette de Matthew Laden adroitement alors qu'elle fendait les aires vers lui grâce au sort de Désarmement qu'il avait lancé. Un léger amusement le prit alors qu'il regardait son étudiant toujours en train de glissé sur la surface de glace qu'il avait créé sur le sol avant qu'il ne regagne finalement son équilibre et tomba en avant sur son bureau, son visage rouge de honte.

Il failli laissé sa baguette passé entre ses doigts lorsque Harry la lui lança.

Des yeux verts passèrent sur les visages de ses élèves de quatrième année trois mains se levèrent, une plus hésitante que les autres, et il réprima un sourire quand ses yeux tombèrent sur la fille au premier rang sur sa droite. Elle lui rappelait Hermione de son enthousiasme et empressement pour les études à ses cheveux brun bouclé.

''Oui, Mademoiselle Greenlock ?''

Elle répondit rapidement, '' Parce que le sort d'explosion lumineuse est un des quelques sort qui reposent réellement sur leur environnement dans lequel ils sont lancés, professeur. Alors qu'il n'y a pas de rayon du soleil direct présent pour l'instant, le sort n'aura aucun effet.''

''Très bien, Mademoiselle Greenlock. Dix points pour Gryffondor,'' sourit Harry à la fille réjouit.

Il se tourna pour s'adresser de nouveau à toute la classe. ''Quelqu'un peut me donner trois exemples de sorts liés à la nature ?''

Cela prit cette fois plus de temps aux étudiants pour trouver les trois autres sorts, mais Harry termina la leçon satisfait.

''La semaine prochaine, nous commencerons à aborder quelques Créature Sombres qui aiment être dans l'eau,'' annonça Harry au-dessus du remue-ménage que faisait les étudiants en rangeant leurs notes et leurs livres dans leurs sacs, pressé de quitter la classe et commencer leurs week-end. ''Je vous conseil d'avoir lu le chapitre vingt-cinq et vingt-six d'ici là, pour que vous aillé une idée de quel créature nous parlerons.''

Quelques personnes grognèrent, clairement pas d'humeur pour de la lecture – et Harry serait un hypocrite s'il affirmait qu'il avait aimé lire tout les chapitres que ses professeurs lui avaient assigné alors qu'il n'était encore qu'un élève – mais la majorité d'entre eux le saluèrent gaiement, lui souhaitant un bon week-end.

Aussitôt que la porte se ferma derrière le dernier étudiant et le silence enveloppa sa classe, Harry s'effondra dans sa chaise avec un soupir et frotta son front absent. Il adorait enseigner, mais il avait eu une semaine plutôt fatigante et il était heureux que le week-end soit enfin arrivé.

Il enseignait la Défense contre les forces du Mal depuis maintenant trois ans cela avait prit du temps pour qu'il établisse les plans pour ses cours pour chaque année, comme McGonagall lui avait donné les sept années en même temps, mais avec l'aide d'Hermione et Draco il avait réussi à faire un plan spécifique à chaque année.

Quand McGonagall lui avait offert la place de professeur de DADA, il n'avait pas voulu l'accepter dans un premier temps. Ce n'était pas qu'il n'appréciait pas d'enseigner, mais il n'avait pas su quoi faire de Teddy pendant les heures où il enseignerait et il ne pouvait s'attendre à ce que Draco et Androméda continuer de garder le garçon. Sans aucun doute ils l'auraient accepté s'il leurs avait demandés, mais Draco étudiait pour devenir un Maître en Potion et Andorméda avait déjà élevé un enfant. Elle commençait aussi à devenir âgé – même si elle utiliserait un sort cuisant sur lui s'il la referrait comme vieille – et se fatiguerait plus vite si elle devait surveiller un bambin énergique chaque jour.

Harry avait presque refusé la proposition, mais de l'aide était venu d'une source plutôt inattendu.

 _''Tu sais ça ne me dérangerait pas de m'occuper de Teddy pendant les heures où tu seras en cour,'' dit Draco, s'appuyant sur son dossier et attrapant son verre de thé glacé au citron._

 _Ils étaient dans le jardin du Manoir Malfoy avec le soleil de début juin créait une plaisante sensation de chaleur. Tout autour d'eux des abeilles butinaient, volant de fleur en fleur et quelques oiseaux chantaient dans les arbres au fond du jardin. Teddy jouait quelques mètres plus loin sur une couverture étendu sur l'herbe pour l'instant son attention était prise par les divers formes colorés a mettre dans les bon trous, les faisant briller et faisait gazouillis aigu._

 _''Je sais, mais tu es occupé avec tes potions,'' rétorqua Harry et secoua sa tête. ''Je ne peux pas te demander de négliger tes propres études, Draco. Ce ne serait pas juste pour toi.''_

 _''Ce n'est pas comme tu allais enseigner toute la journée. Pas même Severus faisait cela et cet homme prenait son travail sérieusement,'' renifla Draco et leva les yeux aux ciel._

 _''Ce n'est toujours pas juste pour toi,'' le brun soupira et haussa ses épaules. ''Peut-être que cela serait mieux d'attendre que Teddy soit suffisamment âgé pour se débrouiller pendant quelques heures.''_

 _''Alors que j'admire la manière dont tu t'occupe de Teddy,'' murmura Drao et le regarda attentivement, '' tu ne devrais pas mettre t'as vis en suspends complètement pour lui non plus. Chaque parent a besoin de temps pour eux, même le génialissime Harry Potter. '' les coins de sa bouche se levèrent légèrement._

 _'' Je le sais,'' riposta Harry ennuyé. ''J'ai prend du temps pour moi je passe du temps avec toi et mes amis, non ?''_

 _''Et en générale Teddy est présent,'' remarqua Draco sèchement. ''Écoute, je te connais. Tu as besoin de faire quelque chose, autremant tu viens fou. Pourquoi ne pas accepter la proposition de McGonagall ? On trouvera quoi faire pour Teddy.''_

' _'Si je peux vous interrompre.'' Narcissa sortit du patio ses cheveux blond cascadant dans son dos. Elle sourit légèrement et se tint les mains. ''Pourquoi ne pas mettre Teddy dans une garderie ? Il n'aura pas à y rester pour toute la journée. Vous pourriez trouver un emploie du temps avec la Directrice qui tu donnerais toujours suffisamment de temps avec Teddy ne manquant pas des étapes de son développement.''_

 _''Le Monde Sorcier a des garderies ?'' demanda Harry stupéfait._

 _Draco le regarda incrédule. ''Où pensais-tu que les jeunes enfants allaient quand une famille n'avait pas d'elfe de maison et que les deux parents travaillaient ? Je te l'accorde, quelque uns ont des tuteurs privés, mais si tu as assez d'argent pour des tuteurs privés tu en as assez pour des elfes de maison,'' ajouta-t-il après coup._

 _''Être entouré d'enfant du même âge serait également un avantage pour développer ses compétences social,'' remarqua Narcissa et sourit sereinement quand Teddy leva les yeux et lui fit signe._

 _C'était vrai que Teddy aurait besoin d'être auprès d'autre enfants de son propre âge dans peu de temps, si ce n'était que pour jouer avec eux. Aller à une garderie donnerait certainement ce type d'opportunité. Mais où pouvait-il trouvé une garderie ? C'était la première fois qu'il en entendait parler dans le Monde Sorciere et il n'en avait pas croiser dans les rues qu'il fréquentait._

 _''D'accord mais j'aurais besoin d'aide pour en trouver une bonne,'' acquiesça-t-il, tout en prenant une gorgé de thé._

Cela leurs avaient prit un peu plus d'un mois pour trouver une bonne garderie. Narcissa avait dresser une liste pour eux – et comment elle avait réussi à la dresser alors que Draco n'était jamais aller dans une garderie, Harry ne le savait pas- et lui et Draco avaient visité toute celles mentionnées. Quelques unes avaient été rayé, parce qu'elles ne correspondaient pas aux heures qu'auraient Harry. D'autres Harry refusait de les envisager, parce qu'elles étaient plus intéressées à parler _aux_ Harry Potter plutôt que de s'occuper de son filleul. Éventuellement ils en trouvèrent une relativement proche de la maison de Harry, ce qui permettrait à Draco de chercher Teddy les jours où Harry ne pourrait pas.

Teddy allait avoir cinq an le mois prochain Draco et Harry aurait alors besoin de parler si oui ou non ils engageraient un tuteur privé pour lui.

Quand son premier jour en tant que professeur arriva, il avait pensé que cela serait trop étrange ou qu'il ne serait pas capable d'obtenir le respect de ses élèves. Ce n'était pas comme s'il n'avait pas eu un profond respect pour tout ses professeurs – comme Snape aimait lui rappeler narquoisement. A part quelques cas d'adulation évidente, quoique, les élèves étaient plutôt facile à enseigner. Même les Serpentards, ce qui avait été une surprise pour Harry, considérant son rôle dans la guerre. La majorité des maisons avaient semblé au moins le respecter son savoir et sa puissance magique, si pas lui-même et c'était bien suffisamment pour le brun. Il avait été claire dès le début qu'il ne tolérerait aucun préjugé ou tricherie dans sa classe ou les couloirs et cela avait fonctionner à son avantage.

Une part de ses collègues – et il suspectait que cela prendrait des années avant que ce mot ne soit plus étrange – étaient surpris de la manière dont il gérait les Serpentards, s'étant attendu que cette maison en particulier ce rebelle le plus contre lui. Les plus vieux – les personnes qui avaient été touché par la guerre – savaient mieux que le défier les plus jeunes avaient plus de chances d'être méfiant, mais semblaient avoir été prévenu de ne pas le provoquer. Tant qu'il n'aurait pas à se défendre d'une attaque, Harry s'en fichait de se qui gardait les Serpentards en rang, que cela soit lee respect de ses pouvoirs ou autre chose.

Considérant qu'il était le premier professeur de DCFM à survivre plus d'un an, cependant, cela avait semblé aider aussi sa réputation. Harry avait été plutôt fier d'être le premier a briser cette malédiction supposé sur le cour cela faisait comme un dernier '' vas te faire voire'' à Voldemort.

Des coups de becs impatients d'une chouette contre une fenêtre le sortit de ses souvenirs et il secoua la tête, se tournant vers le bruit. Aussitôt qu'il réalisa quelle chouette le fixait, il se rua sur sa baguette et ouvrit la fenêtre avec un rapide mouvement de sa baguette.

La chouette, d'une couleur noisette, vola gracieusement dans la classe et hulula de reproche quand il atterrit silencieusement sur le bureau.

Harry leva ses yeux au ciel, remettant sa baguette dans sa poche. ''Comme si tu avais attendu pendant longtemps,'' marmonna-t-il et retira ses doigts à temps pour éviter d'être becter.

Lui et la chouette eurent un concours de regards pendant un moment jusqu'à ce qu'il hérissa ses plumes et tendit sa patte comme s'il était un roi offrant sa main pour un baiser. Harry se retint de justesse de nouveau de lever les yeux il était plutôt sûr que s'il l'avait fait le putain d'oiseau aurait essayé de l'attaquer une nouvelle fois.

La seconde que Harry eu la lettre entre ses mains, la chouette partit avec un dernier regard indigné, s'enfuyant par la fenêtre ayant été clairement ordonné de ne pas attendre de réponse.

La lettre plié ne portait que son nom en lettre manuscrite, mais lorsqu''il vit l'écriture son cœur s'arrêta et ensuite il palpita furieusement et son estomac fit d'étrange sursauts alors qu'il ouvrait rapidement la lettre, impatient – et appréhensif – de découvrir le résultat. La lettre avait en faite deux bout de papier et il se concentra sur le message tout d'abord.

 _'Potter,_

 _J'ai terminé votre test sanguin aujourd'hui. Il est positif comme je suis certaine que vous le saviez déjà._

 _Je vous enverrais la date pour notre prochain rendez-vous Jeudi prochain._

 _Je vous souhaite une bonne fin de semaine._

 _Sincèrement,_

 _Millicent Bulstrode'_

Et bien, Bulstrode était direct comme toujours – mais c'était ce qu'il aimait chez elle. Le second bout de papier contenait quelques chiffres et mots qui était trop technique pour lui pour les comprendre, mais ses yeux se fixèrent sur une ligne en particulier vers la fin du parchemin et un sourit se forna sur son visage. C'était la manière parfaite de commencer son week-end.

Et il savait exactement la meilleur moyen d'annoncer la nouvelle à son mari.

* * *

Chantonnant un air absurde – qu'il avait sûrement écouté à la radio, mais il ne pouvait se souvenir de quelle chanson et il s'en fichait de toute manière – il retourna les cuisses de poulets pour qu'il puisse les faire frire autant d'un côté que de l'autre. La légère odeur d'ail présente dans l'air au-dessus de la poêle et l'huile crépitait doucement, mais n'éclaboussait pas trop haut. Près de la poêle une casserole où des patates bouillaient et la seconde casserole des carottes coupés cuisaient avec des morceaux d'oignon et d'ail.

La table était mise et le dîner était presque prêt Teddy était à l'étage, assembler un puzzle, qui avait un millier de pièces, attendant jusqu'à être appelé pour le dîner. Rien de plus ne pouvait être fait, sauf attendre qu'une autre personne arrive, qui était partit à une conférence sur certaine potions au Pays de Galles.

Si tout c'était passé comme prévu, il aurait dût recevoir le cadeau de Harry environs une demi-heure plutôt, donc cela voulait dire qu'il serait à la maison -

Un sourire se déploya sur son visage quand la musique de la Cheminette s'activant atteignit ses oreilles. Il eut à peine le temps de baisser le feu sous la poêle et les casseroles et se tourna avant que des pas précipités s'arrêtèrent brusquement près de la porte de la cuisine.

Écarquillé, des yeux gris furent la première chose qu'il vit quand Draco entra, serrant un petit bouquet dans sa main droite.

''Ah, donc tu as reçu mes fleurs,'' sourit Harry, tournant sa tête vers la droite. ''Je n'étais pas sûre si la chouette te trouverais à temps, en considérant que tu étais au Pays de Galles. Comment était la conférence ? Est-ce que tu as pu trouver quelques chose d'intéressant ?''

''Oublie ça,'' dit Draco laconiquement et s'avança de quelques pas ses mouvements saccadés à la place de fluide comme si quelqu'un le tirait avec une corde. ''Est-ce que c'est – tu ne m'abuse pas, pas vrai ?''

''Baiser était ce qui nous a mit dans cette situation en faite,'' dit Harry gaiement et il sourit largement quand le blond grogna agité.

''Harry, ne – ne plaisante pas à propos de ça, d'accord ?'' Une pointe de désespoir sonna dans la voix de Draco et il agita la carte dans l'air. '' C'est – c'est vrai ?''

Harry n'avait pas besoin de lire le texte sur la carte pour savoir ce qu'elle disait il avait celui qui l'avait écrit après tout. '' _Dans sept mois elles seront soit bleues soit rouges,''_ Un message plutôt court, mais assortis aux douze fleurs qu'il avait envoyé à Draco, leurs sens ne pouvaient être mal interprété.

Les fleurs étaient des marguerites;six d'entre elles étaient du rose habituel de celle-ci. Les autres avaient été ensorcelés pour être bleues, comme l'avait demander Harry. Le propriétaire du fleuriste semblait dubitatif, mais accéda à sa demande, s'en fichant tant qu'il était payé.

À part être jolies et sentir bon, les marguerites étaient associé à une signification particulière qui les rendaient parfaites pour la surprise de Harry.

Prenant pitié de Draco – qui semblait prêt à exploser à causes de ses nerfs – Harry prit une petite fiole avec un liquide violet hors de sa poche, avec la lettre de Bulstrode que lui avait envoyé plutôt dans la journée.

Il montra les deux objets au sorcier blond, dont les yeux s'écarquillèrent encore plus alors qu'il resta bouche bée.

''C'est vrai, Draco,'' murmura Harry, laissant passer la lumière dans la fiole. Le liquide violet à l'intérieur brilla, remuant gentiment contre les parois de verre quand Harry la tapota doucement. ''J'ai fait le test hier et Bulstrode a testé mon sang pour vérifier. Elle m'a envoyé les résultats aujourd'hui. Je suis enceint de neuf semaines d'après les résultats.''

Stupéfait il vit comment les larmes faisant lentement leurs chemins sur ses pommettes, les yeux gris brillant, avant que Draco réduise la distance entre eux avec quelques grands pas et alors Harry se retrouva dans une étreinte le visage de Draco dans son cou. Il frémit légèrement quand de l'humidité descendit de son cou jusqu'à son col avant qu'elle ne soit absorbé par ses vêtements.

Il déposa la lettre et la fiole à l'aveuglette, près de lui sur le comptoir – pensant à les garder éloigné des casseroles bouillantes – et passa ses propres bras autour des épaules de Draco, sentant l'homme trembler légèrement.

''Est-ce que t'es ancêtres approuverait un tel action émotionelle ?'' le taquina Harry ses doigts passant encore et encore ses la nuque de Draco.

''Mes ancêtres peuvent aller se faire foutre. Je suis heureux, c'est un crime ?'' répondit Draco, sa voix assourdis, par la peaux de Harry.

''Pas un crime, non. Est-ce que tu pensais que la potion ne fonctionnerait pas ?'' l'interrogea Harry et embrassa la tempe de Draco. Même si Draco n'avait pas utiliser son masque devant Harry durant des années, le brun fut surpris de la réaction très franche quand il avait reçu la nouvelle. Il savait que le blond serait heureux il n'avait juste pas réalisé que c'était au point d'en verser des larmes.

''Bien sûre que non je savais que ça fonctionnerait. Je l'ai faîte moi même après tout,'' renifla Draco, semblant un peu offensé, et leva sa tête, fronçant ces sourcils au sorcier plus jeune.

L'effet de son froncement était sévèrement atténué par le regard d'émerveillement toujours présent dans les yeux gris alors qu'ils se baissèrent pour regarder son ventre. Une main vint du dos de Harry et alla se poser sur son ventre, le caressant presque révérencieusement.

Quatre mois plutôt ils avaient décidés qu'ils étaient près à avoir des enfants ensemble. Après une considérable discussion à propos des divers manières qu'il existait d'avoir des enfants, ils s'étaient décidés à utiliser une potion. La potion en elle-même prenait un mois à préparé non parce qu'elle était compliqué – ou ce que lui disait Draco – mais parce que les ingrédients reposaient largement sur les différentes phases de la lune. Le jour où la potion de fertilité fut enfin prête, Draco l'avait emporté avec lui quand il avait quitté son laboratoire ses yeux brillant d'une lueur surnaturelle. La potion nécessitait que le buveur est une quantité raisonnable de magie disponible, pour soutenir à la fois la grossesse et la création des organes nécessaires pour qu'un enfant puisse grandir. Avec ça en tête, Harry avait été le choix évident pour la boire sa réserve magique un peu plus grande que celle de Draco.

Maintenant Harry était enceint et avant que l'année ne ce termine, ils auraient un bébé avec des gènes de eux deux.

''Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit que tu faisait un test ?'' demanda Draco, un léger froncement barrant son front. ''J'aurais aimé qu'on voit les résultats ensembles.''

''Tu m'as toujours surpris avec des fleurs, maintenant c'était à mon tour de te surprendre,'' répondit Harry, souriant. '' Et quand j'ai découvert que les marguerites était utilisé pour annoncer que quelqu'un était enceint... Et bien, je ne pouvais résister.''

''Tu as de la chance que je sois trop heureux pour te punir,'' marmonna Draco, mais un sourire persista sur les coins de sa bouches et Harry n'était pas enclin à prendre cette menace sérieusement.

'L'attention de Draco retourna vers le ventre de Harry – quelques chose dont il devrait sûrement s'habituer pour le reste de sa grossesse – et sa main passa sous le haut, prenant la peau nu.

''Je paris que Teddy va être excité quand il va apprendre qu'il va être un grand frère très bientôt,'' sourit Draco, ses yeux brillant.

Étrangement c'était avec cette innocente remarque que l'émotion le prit à la gorge et il pressa son visage contre le cou de Draco, cachant vainement les quelques traînés de larmes qui coulaient de ses yeux.

Draco ne faisait aucun secret sur le fait qu'il considérait Teddy une part entière de leur petite famille putain, il avait même mit dans sa demande qu'il voulait prendre soin de Harry et Teddy. Pour autant que le blond était concerné, Teddy était comme un fils pour eux. Le garçon de quatre ands avait même commencé à appelé Draco 'papa' des fois le titre devenant de plus en plus fréquent au fur et à mesure que les semaines passaient.

Donc non cela n'était pas une surprise que Draco déclare Teddy le grand frère de leur bébé – pourtant cela l'avait tout de même touché d'entendre le commentaire détendus de son époux, comme s'il n'y avait aucun doute que le garçon serait excité.

Cela fit qu'il était encore plus amoureux de Draco – et il ne pensait pas que cela soit possible après toutes ces années déjà à s'aimer.

Des doigts pales attrapèrent son menton, le soulevant pour que son visage quitte le cou de Draco. Le moment où Harry le fixa de nouveau, Draco se pencha et l'embrassa tendrement; leurs lèvres se frottant lentement l'une contre l'autre.

Ils se séparèrent lentement et un silence paisible les entoura.

Jusqu'à ce que Draco ouvre sa bouche, souriant et dit, ''Je suis impatient de voir la tête des Weasley quand on leurs dira la nouvelle. Comment tu penses que leurs visages rouges contrastera avec leurs cheveux roux ?''

Harry savait qu'il aurait dût être offensé pour le compte des Weasley, mais il secoua juste la tête et ri, se sentant tellement léger qu'il pourrait flotter sans l'aide de la magie.

C'était bon d'être à la maison.

* * *

Ils attendirent que Harry soit près de seize semaines de grossesse avant d'en informer leurs amis et familles qu'ils attendaient un bébé. Malgré le fait de ne pas avoir beaucoup de femme enceinte autour d'eux, il savait que les trois premiers mois étaient considérer comme les plus incertains. Draco l'avait rassuré que sa propre grossesse serait plus tranquille, grâce à la magie, mais Harry avait insisté pour attendre juste pour être sûre et le blond avait cédé.

Teddy fut la première personne à savoir pour le bébé. Cela avait du sens, en considérant qu'il serait le grand frère du bébé.

''Un bébé ?'' Teddy pencha sa tête sur le côté curieux ses yeux bleus claires fixant le ventre de Harry, où le ventre arrondis commençait à se voir sous le haut. ''Dans ton ventre ?''

''Oui, dans mon ventre,'' sourit Harry, tapotant son ventre doucement. ''Le bébé naîtra en Novembre d'après la Guérisseuse.''

''Mais maintenant le bébé reste dans ton ventre ?'' Teddy regarda son bas ventre plutôt dubitativement, comme s'il avait un problème à imaginer comment un bébé pourrait rester là.

''Le bébé doit grandir encore quelques mois avant qu'il ou elle ne soit près à naître, Teddy,'' expliqua Draco, s'agenouillant près de Teddy sur le tapis. ''Qu'est ce que t'en penses ? Est-tu prêt à devenir un grand frère ?''

Le regard que lui lança le garçon de cinq ans était tellement offensé et tellement proche de celui des Malfoy, que Harry explosa de rire, ignorant le froncement de sourcils que lui lança Draco.

''Bien sûre que je suis prêt !'' déclara Teddy, fronçant son nez, posant ses mains sur ses hanches. ''Je suis un grand garçon, papa !''

''Oui, Draco, il est un grand garçon, tu l'as oublié ça ?'' dit Harry, légèrement, moquant le blond.

Teddy prit cela comme un signe de soutient et sourit largement à son parrain, avant de laisser tomber la pièce de puzzle et tendre ses bras. ''Je veux m'asseoir sur tes genoux, daddy,'' déclara-il et ce fut tout.

Harry se pencha et l'aida à s'asseoir sur ses genoux, souriant au-dessus de la tête du garçon à Draco. L'autre homme leva les yeux au ciel et renifla bruyamment, avant de se lever de nouveau, allant à la cuisine pour préparer le déjeuner.

Et ce fut tout.

* * *

Les prochains à être informé furent les parents de Draco. Les yeux de Narcissa avait briller quand Draco lui avait dit qu'elle deviendrait bientôt une grand-mère. Oubliant son éducation strict, elle avait enlacé son fils et embrasser la joue de Harry avant de l'enlacer lui aussi.

S'il y avait eu de l'humidité dans ses yeux, aucun des deux hommes ne lui en fit une remarque. Lucius avait été plus crisper dans ses félicitations et il avait refusé de regarder dans les yeux de Harry, mais il avait semblé sincère quand il avait dit à Draco qu'il était heureux pour eux. Il y avait même eu une étincelle de fierté présente dans ces yeux gris glacé et c'était suffisant pour Harry.

Androméda avait été clairement plus enthousiaste que Lucius et avait même assuré à Harry qu'elle ne devrait pas avoir le moindre problème à être comme une grand-mère pour le bébé, aussi excité à l'idée d'avoir un nouveau bébé dans la famille.

Ron et Hermione avait été informé séparément de la famille Weasley. Ils étaient les plus vieux amis de Harry et quelques chose aussi intime qu'attendre un enfant était quelque chose qu'ils méritaient d'être informé sans la famille agrandis les étouffant.

Hermione avait en faîtes éclater en sanglot avant de les enlacer, blablatant déjà à propos des livres qu'elle allait lire pour les aider et les affaires et les autres choses nécessaires qu'ils devraient acheter pour le bébé. Ron, alors aussi rouge qu'un camion de pompier, avait serré son épaule et avait déclarer être heureux pour eux – mais si le bébé se trouvait avec le même caractère que Draco, il refuserait de le garder lui ou elle.

Ce qui provoqua une énorme dispute entre Draco et Ron qui avait durée pendant deux heures et avait finit seulement parce que Harry avait déclaré qu'il devait se reposer un peu. Les instincts surprotecteur de Draco avait atteins de nouveaux sommets avec la grossesse et le brun n'allait pas se priver d'en user pour arrêter ces conversations stupides.

Les autres Weasley avait été les dernier. Molly et Arthur avait immédiatement offert leurs aides de toute les manière possibles – avec Molly avait subtilement fait remarquer à ces autres enfants qu'elle voudrait bien voir de nouveaux petit-enfants bientôt. Charlie avait envoyé ses félicitations avec une lettre, trop préoccuper à protéger quelques dragon de braconniers pour faire une visite. Percy les avaient félicité, plutôt d'un air pincé, mais sincère. Fleur les avait embrassés sur les deux joues, serrant leurs mains, et Bill leurs avaient taper l'épaule bon enfant.

Ginny avait souris et quand elle les avait félicités, cela avait été sincère. Elle et Harry ne serait jamais aussi proche comme ils l'avaient été durant l'école, mais ils avaient finit par avoir une amitié et elle ne sentait plus le besoin de faire des remarques sarcastique sur Draco. Avoir ses cheveux vert durant presque deux mois après un accident magique de Harry qui était rester bloquer quand une fois elle l'avait emmerdé une fois de trop avait peut-être aidé à changer son opinion aussi.

McGonnagall avait été informé peu avant que Harry n'atteignent les vingt-deux semaines de grossesse. Cela avait été la période des examens, il n'y avait aucun danger qu'il reçoive un sort perdus, mais des précautions avait été prises pour la nouvelle année scolaire. Harry serait presque à neuf mois début Septembre et Draco avait été catégorique sur le fait qu'il ne se mettrait pas ni lui ni leur bébé en danger en continuant à enseigner des sorts et des malédictions. Harry allait juste enseigner la partie théorique du cours pendant les semaines où il pourrait toujours enseigner et un remplaçant – quelqu'un que Harry et McGonagall avaient choisi – qui prendrait en charge la partie pratique.

La presse avait eu vent de la grossesse vers fin Juin. Harry avait été présent pendant la cérémonie de remise des diplômes des septième années et une partie de la presse avait réussi à si infiltrer, prenant des photos aussitôt qu'ils avaient vu le ventre arrondis.

Leurs demandes pour une interview avaient été ignoré, excepté une simple confirmation de la grossesse, et Draco prenait un plaisir certain à écraser les espoirs des journalistes à chaque fois qu'ils les entouraient comme des vautours à chaque fois que Harry sortait en public.

Même marier à Harry Potter et attendant un bébé n'enlèverait rien à sa répartis cinglante.

* * *

Il ne savait pas ce qui l'avait réveillé. Cela pouvait être la chaleur de l'été persistant dans l'air ou les léger coups que lui donnait le bébé alors que lui – ou elle, ils le sauraient finalement, ils l'espéraient, trouveraient le lendemain matin s'ils auraient un fils ou une fille – nageait dans son ventre. Étant à vingt-cinq semaines de grossesse, les papillonnement des semaines précédentes c'étaient transformé en poussées et coups fermes. Harry était juste heureux que le bébé n'était pas d'humeur à battre ses organes – pas encore.

Avec sa prochaine inspiration, il devint conscient des doigts délicats dansant sur son ventre rond et la chaleur présente près de ses hanches et jambes. Avant qu'il puisse ouvrir ses yeux et demander à Draco qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien faire au milieux de la nuit, son cerveau enregistra enfin que Draco parlait et son cœur rata un battement quand les mots atteignirent ses oreilles.

''Je vais faire en sorte que tu n'aura besoin de rien,'' murmura Draco ses doigts caressant le haut du ventre de Harry lentement. '' Tu ne devras jamais faire des choses extrêmes pour satisfaire tes parents. Tu n'auras pas à être le parfait fils – ou fille.'' Un gentiment pouffement qui aurait pu être prit pour un rire silencieux.

''Je ne serais pas comme mon père,'' promit Draco, sa voix extrêmement basse même lorsqu'il murmura. ''J'aime mon père, mais il a fait beaucoup d'erreurs. Je serais meilleurs que lui. Tu mérite un meilleur père et je vais te le donner. Je vais faire en sorte que tu n'auras jamais à te demander si tu es suffisamment bien. Parce que pour moi, tu le seras toujours. Même si tu n'excelle pas en Potions,'' ajouta-t-il amusé, mais le ton léger n'enleva rien à la détermination ou les marques anciennes de douleur et déceptions.

''Tu vas grandir en te sachant aimé. Je vais m'en assurer,'' murmura Draco après un court silence et Harry sentit des lèvres posant gentiment un baiser sur le haut de son ventre.

Draco se glissa sous les couvertures, se serrant de nouveau à Harry un bras enroulé autour de ses hanches, juste en dessous de son ventre.

''Tu es déjà un meilleur père que lui, tu sais,'' dit doucement Harry et Draco se figea à côté de lui, n'ayant évidemment pas remarqué qu'il était éveillé. ''Si tu ne me crois pas demande à Teddy.''

''Je rassurait juste notre bébé, Harry. Je n'avais pas besoin de me rassurer moi-même, je le sais que je suis génial,'' murmura Draco, un sourire audible dans sa voix, mais son bras se serra autour des hanches de Harry et il pressa son visage dans le cou de Harry son souffle déplaçant les minuscules cheveux présents.

''Tant que tu le sais,'' murmura Harry sa main passant dans des cheveux blonds emmêlés.

Une petite main donna une poussé près de sa hanche ils s'endormirent une nouvelle fois, bercé par les léger mouvements de leur bébé.

* * *

''Tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas aller à l'hôpital ?'' demanda Draco tendut, passant près de Harry.

L'envie d'insulter le sorcier blond monta comme un serpent près à mordre, mais avant qu'il ne puisse ouvrir sa bouche, une nouvelle vague de douleur infernale – parce que cette douleur n'était pas normale, _Merlin –_ le submergea et à la place de répondre, un grognement grave de douleur lui échappa et il se prépara mentalement avec ses mains contre le mur, essayant de surmonté cette contraction du mieux qu'il pouvait.

Des mains commencèrent à lui masser le bas de son dos et un frisson de soulagement fit son chemin au travers de la contraction et il soupira doucement. Oubliant d'insulter l'autre homme si ses massages restaient aussi bon jusqu'à la fin, il ignorerait ses remarques stupides.

Quand il ne sentit plus comme si un couteaux lui remuait les entrailles, il se relava, soufflant doucement. ''Tu sais pourquoi je ne veux pas aller à l'hôpital, Draco,'' soupira-t-il, essuyant son front avec le dos de sa main. ''Je ne fais confiance à personne là-bas pour ne pas garder leurs bouches fermée et je ne veux vraiment pas gérer la presse maintenant.''

''Est-ce que je t'ai donné une raison de douter de mes compétences pour mener cette accouchement à terme, Draco ?'' s'enquit Bulstrode sèchement alors qu'elle entrait dans la chambren donnant au parchemin – qui suivait les progrès de Harry – un rapide coup d'œil. ''Weasley et Granger sont arrivé. Ils sont au rez-de-chaussé, occupant ton filleul.''

''Je ne doute pas de toi, Millicent,'' répondit Draco avec une grimace. ''Je ne veux que rien arrive à Harry ou à notre bébé.''

''Cela fait du bien d'entendre que au moins une personne croît que je suis compétente,'' renifla-t-elle, se laissant tomber sur le fauteuil qu'elle avait conjuré. '' Tes parents sont prêt à me maudire s'il entendent un mauvais bruit.''

''C'est Narcissa, tout vas bien,'' rit faiblement Harry, frottant sa main contre son ventre.

Pendant deux semaines ils avaient été anxieux attendant le moment où le travail commencerait et maintenant, le huit Novembre, leur fils était prêt à naître. Peu de temps après le petit-déjeuner, il avait perdu les eaux et il avait appelé Bulstrode, en sachant qu'elle était sa Guérisseuse et celle qui l'aiderait à avoir son bébé.

La plupart des personnes allait à St Mungos pour donner naissance, mais honnêtement Harry n'avait pas confiance en le personnel de l'hôpital pour être discret. Quelqu'un laisserait sûrement échapper qu'il allait avoir son bébé ce jour-là et il ne voulait vraiment pas avoir à gérer une avalanche de journaliste qui encombrerait les corridors, impatient d'avoir un entraperçu de lui. Aujourd'hui c'était lui donnant naissance, à propos de finalement tenir son fils dans ses bras, et il ne laisserait pas ce jour spécial être ruiné par ces requins affamés.

Draco avait été initialement contre une naissance à la maison. Il été terrifié si quelques chose mal tournait pendant l'accouchement et il n'y aurait pas de professionnel non loin. Ils avait eu quelques disputes à ce propos, jusqu'à ce que Harry suggère qu'ils demandent l'avis de Bulstrode. Elle les avaient rassurés elle avait de l'expérience avec les naissances à domiciles et étant donnée comment la grossesse c'était déroulé, elle ne voyait aucun problème en autorisant la naissance à ce produire chez eux. D'autant plus, elle leur avaient expliqué, une naissance à la maison était préférable s'il n'y avait pas de problème immédiat, parce que la magie de la maison aiderait Harry durant l'accouchement.

Quelque chose à voir avec le mélange de la magie de Draco et Teddy qui l'aideraient comme une sorte de stabilisateur et faciliter le processus de la naissance en partit.

Aussitôt que Draco fut réassuré qu'une naissance à la maison bénéficierait à Harry plus que donner naissance à l'hôpital, il l'avait accepté – prenant toute les précautions possible qu'il existait, juste pour être sûre que rien de mauvais puisse arriver.

''Elle est excité de voir son petit-fils,'' dit Draco en levant ses épaules.

Bulstrode le regarda comme si elle ne considérait pas cela comme une raison suffisante pour éventuellement douté de ses capacités, mais ne fit pas de remarque.

Une autre contraction fit haleter Harry, l'ayant prise par surprise, et alors que Draco frottait calmement son dos, posant un baiser contre sa tempe en sueur, Bulstrode marmonna, '' Neuf centimètre. Cela ne devrait pas durée encore longtemps, Potter.''

Il aurait pu être soulager d'entendre cela, s'il ne se sentait pas pour le moment comme si quelqu'un remuait des dagues dans ses tripes.

C'était dure de se sentir soulagé quand l'on se sentait comme si on était soumis au Crucio après tout.

* * *

S'il avait pensé que le temps passait lentement pendant qu'il attendait que la potion fasse son travail et qu'il soit suffisamment dilaté, il avait clairement sous estimé toute les manières que le temps pouvait l'entuber durant la poussé.

Il avait l'impression qu'il poussait depuis des heures déjà, mais l'horloge – et la lumière décroissante du soleil – montrait que cela ne faisait que deux heures.

Deux heures où il avait essayé de pousser son fils en dehors de son corps, mais cela faisait comme s'il ne faisait aucun progrès.

Haletant difficilement, il retomba contre le torse de Draco, tout ses muscles hurlant de protestation alors que la contraction partait.

''Tu t'en sors très bien, amour,'' souffla Draco dans son oreille, coiffant ses cheveux en sueur en arrières. ''Juste un peu plus et tu auras finis.''

''Tu dis ça depuis une heure déjà,'' grogna Harry et serra fermement la main de Draco quand une nouvelle contraction le submergea et qu'il dût pousser à nouveau. Il sentit un plaisir sadique à voir la douleur sur le visage de Draco. Il était celui qui devait pousser quelques chose de la taille d'une pastèque d'un petit trou – Draco pouvait bien supporter une main écrasée, putain !

''Cette fois il a raison,'' dit Bulstrode calmement ses yeux entraîné sur le bas du corps de Harry. Si Harry ne souffrait pas autant, il aurait été embarrassé d'avoir son regard fixé sur lui à un tel endroit. ''Je peux voir sa tête. Tu as besoin de donner une grande poussée et tu auras fini.''

''Il, hgn, vaudrait mieux !'' grogna Harry et inspira et commença à pousser de nouveau, refusant la fatigue prendre le contrôle sur lui.

Le temps sembla à la fois ralentir et s'accélérer alors qu'il poussait avec tout ce qu'il avait, oubliant les encouragements murmurés à son oreille ou la main massant le bas de son dos.

Et puis, soudainement, une brûlure infernale, et un vide, creux comme si quelqu'un avait creusé un trou en lui.

Harry retomba en arrière, sa tête tournant, ses côtes tremblant et se crispa, mais il pleura de soulagement quand le cri perçant de son fils résonna dans la chambre, annonçant son arrivé dans le monde.

''Félicitation, c'est un garçon en bonne santé,'' rit Bulstrode, coupant le cordon ombilicale et nettoyant le bébé.

''Donne le moi,'' dit Harry d'une voix cassé, en y pensant il avait l'impression que ses bras était de la guimauve, il les tendit, ne voulant rien de plus que de tenir son bébé contre son torse, l'enfant qu'il avait porté pendant quarante semaines.

Une couverture bleu enrobait le nourrisson et enfin Harry le tenait dans ses bras le petit poids le rassurant.

''Mon dieu, regarde le,'' murmura-t-il, sa vision brouillée par les larmes alors qu'il caressait la joue du bébé.

Leur fils arrêta de pleurer et renifla, tournant sa tête un peu comme s'il savait instinctivement qu'il était en sécurité.

''Il est parfait, Harry,'' dit Draco, sa voix enroué, et il y avait des larmes dans ses yeux aussi quand il regarda leur fils. ''Absolument parfait.''

''Comment allez-vous l'appeler ?'' demanda Bulstrode sur le ton de la conversation, sa baguette décrivant quelque chose que Harry ne vit pas, mais savait que c'était pour le après la naissance – mais il n'allait pas contempler à quoi ça ressemblait.

Il frissonna et sourit à son bébé quand des lèvres rose et boudeuse s'ouvrirent pour se fermer en un smack sonore.

''Scorpius Sirius,'' murmura Draco son souffle soulevant une petite mèche des cheveux noirs couvrant la tête de son fils. Le blond avait choisi le premier prénom et Harry avait insisté pour choisir le second prénom voulant honorer son parrain.

''Un beau nom.'' acquiesça-t-elle approuvant et se leva du lit, retirant ses gants. ''Voulez-vous que je prévienne vos amis et vos familles ?''

''Oui, mais donne leurs à chacun une marguerite d'abord,'' dit Draco et pour la première fois depuis que Harry avait perdu les eaux, un sourire malicieux prit place sur son visage.'' Dit leur que se sera un indice si c'est une garçon ou une fille.''

Bulstrode leva un sourcil, jetant un regard incertain aux fleurs bleues patientant dans un panier avec un sort de Conservation, mais acquiesça et prit le panier avec elle quand elle sortit de la chambre.

''Cela nous donnera au moins quelques minutes seul avec Scorpius,'' marmonna Draco, se retournant pour regarder leur fils, qui les fixait avec de grand, yeux bleus sombre.

Harry se demanda si Scorpius aurait ses yeux ou ceux de Draco ils devraient attendre un moment avant de savoir.

Les fleurs avaient été une continuité dans leur relation en faite, on pouvait même dire qu'elles étaient indirectement responsable de leur rapprochement. Cela n'était que naturelle, évidemment, qu'ils utilisent des fleurs aussi pour des jours important comme celui de la naissance de leur fils. Sauf que cette fois, ils donnaient les fleurs aux autres et non entre eux.

Les marguerites avaient une signification particulière associé à elles elles étaient considérée un signe que le bébé serait un garçon et même si les fleurs n'avaient pas décidées du sexe de leurs bébé, Harry et Draco avaient tout deux décidé que cette fleur était la meilleur manière d'annoncer qu'ils avaient eu un fils à leurs familles et leurs amis.

Pendant quelques mois – depuis qu'ils l'avaient découvert eux-même – ils avaient gardé le sexe du bébé secret, ignorant les jérémiades, les suppliques et les divers tentatives de les convaincre de leurs dire la vérité.

Maintenant les autres sauraient enfin qu'ils avaient eu un garçon – s'ils arrivaient à le deviner , de toute manière, avant qu'ils ne déboulent dans la chambre.

La sensation d'un sort de Verrouillage se mettant en place fit relever la tête de Harry surpris.

''Quoi ?'' haussa les épaules Draco, faisant tourner sa baguette dans ses mains. Ses yeux brillant, ses joues rougit. ''Je veux juste passer un peu plus de temps avec toi et Scorpius. De cette manière, il pourront en faîte vraiment réfléchir à la signification à la place de débouler ici comme une horde d'hippogriffe.'' renifla-t-il et secoua sa tête.

''Tu as toujours des idées merveilleuses,'' rit Harry, s'enfonçant un peu plus dans ses oreillers.

''Évidemment que j'en je n'en avais pas, je ne serais pas ici avec toi maintenant, n'est-ce pas ?'' marmonna Draco, passant un bras autour des épaules de Harry, le rapprochant.

Harry sentit ses joues se réchauffer et il leva sa tête, un léger halètement lui échappa quand ses lèvres furent prise par un tendre baiser.

''Je t'aime,'' murmura Draco, une main sur la tête de son fils, qui était assoupis, clairement épuisé par la naissance.

''Je t'aime aussi,'' souffla Harry et ils échangèrent un sourire aimant, avant que leurs regards ne se tournent vers leur fils.

Un sentiment de paix et d'amour écrasant pour le petit garçon contre sa poitrine et l'homme l'embrassant l'envahit, le rechauffant.

Qui aurait cru qui tout commencerait avec juste un bouquet d'une fleur ?

Maintenant ils étaient ici. Ensemble. Liés par les liens du sang et de l'amour.

Les fleurs pouvaient faner, mais pas leur amour l'un pour l'autre.

Ça Harry le croyait de tout cœur.

FIN


End file.
